Starting Over
by CollegeTeaAddict
Summary: What kind of trouble can two people who met at a graveyard get into? A chance encounter and a cup of tea leads to so much more. Some angst, but not much. Revision of Starting Over the mob story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! If you were Reading Starting Over when it was a mob story, I am truly sorry that I disappointed everyone. I couldn't handle the story line, and it wasn't going the way I wanted this. This story will have some angst, but mostly its a cute love story. Something I wished my life was. I know guns, since we are a gun family. If you have any concerns please let me know. I adore reviews, they make my life, so please review! I wont be updating often due to the two jobs and schooling full time. I do have a month break in December so hopefully i'll be able to update more frequently. 11 chapters of this story are already written I just have to rework them from a mob point of view to defense contractor. Hope y'all enjoy. Happy Readings! As my best friend always says, See you at the Bottom!**

**xoxo**

**SM owns everything, I just like to play with her characters. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>November 6, 2014<strong>

**EPOV**

It was in the 40's. The wind was up like any other normal day in Manhattan. It was a dreary day much like my mood today. I pulled the black wool Armani Pea coat closer to my body to fight against the chill. It didn't do much good but I wouldn't be out here too much longer. I placed the neat bundle of white roses and blue delphinium on the polished, white stone at my feet.

_**Elizabeth L. Cullen **_

_**Beloved Wife and Daughter **_

_**Forever Rest In Peace **_

_**April 2, 1982 – November 6, 2010**_

At only the ripe age of 28 my beautiful wife was taken from us. A drunk driver hit her head on while she was driving home from a late meeting. They told me she didn't suffer, it didn't help much to stop the deep ache in my heart but the knowledge that the asshole who hit her died too gave me some satisfaction.

Delphiniums were her favorite flowers. She liked how beautiful and abnormal they were. But she also loved white roses, they were like her, soft and delicate and simple. So simple. Sighing I tried to pull myself out of my own head. I stayed a while longer, staring down at her head stone. Elizabeth would hate me for wallowing for the last three years, but damn did I miss that woman. When the chill became too much I headed for my car. Maybe a nice drive would clear my head.

**A Few Rows Over**

**BPOV**

"Oh Jake, God I miss you…" The wind had picked up while I stood and stared. The sky was darkening by the minute and I knew I only had a short time until the clouds gave way to rain. The black stone was gleaming at me, like Jake was smiling. I knew this was ridiculous but I couldn't help but think he was looking over me.

**Jacob Black**

**Beloved Husband, Friend, and Son**

**July 16, 1985 – November 6, 2010**

He wasn't supposed to die so young, damnit! We'd only been married for a year before he was shot on the job. His idiot partner didn't see the gun and didn't have his back, and Jake suffered for it. On the anniversary of his death every year I came to see his grave. The cold side of the bed and the lack of the "happy go lucky vibes" in my house alerted me to his absence every day. But still I came. Rain or shine. I came. Looking towards the sky one more time I knew it was probably time to go. I pulled the black, wool pea coat closer to my body. The only color I wore was my red wool scarf that was tied securely around my neck. Ducking my head against the wind and watching my footing, I headed to the car.

I didn't look up when I was walking because there was a great chance I would trip on my own feet. This leads to another problem, I tend to run into objects. I collided with solid muscle that seemed to be omitting a string of cuss words at me. As I looked up I saw irritated, piercing green eyes staring into me. I must have gasped because he let out another low oath. He had a mouth on him that would rival a sailor.

"I … I am so s-sorry! I have to look where I'm going when I walk or else I fall. I usually collide with objects not people. Are you hurt? Gosh I am so sorry. Oh goodness that's a nice jacket, I didn't ruin it did I? Oh goodness now I'm rambling I am so sorry. Sorry you probably have way better things to do than talking to a klutz, in a grave yard of all places!"

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. I must seem crazy to him.

"Coffee?" It was a blunt statement that he spoke after a minute or two of staring at me. It was a delicious, silky, but rough and masculine sound. I found myself wanting him to say something more. I didn't reply for a second so he rephrased it.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me? It's about to pour and I rather be somewhere warm and caffeinated than soaking wet and cold."

He explained it so pragmatically. I kept staring at his eyes. They were so green. A second later it registered that I still hadn't replied.

"Oh, uh, um. Yes. How about the Starbucks in Greenwich? They have really good baristas."

My response was hesitant, but those eyes piercing into me made me curious. He quirked an amazingly shaped eyebrow at me but he nodded at me none the less.

"Sure. Um we need to get on the one train."

He nodded his head and pulled out his phone to text someone. We walked to the train and headed back to the city.

**EPOV**

_**Antonio, take the car to Greenwich. I'll meet you there. - C**_

I pulled out my phone and texted my driver. She didn't need to know he had driven me here. Taking the train was interesting. I hadn't done it in a really long time and it was definitely going to be interesting.

_Alrighty. How did we get into this situation? _

_Oh I know, your dick twitched for the first time in three years and you just jump in full speed ahead! _

_But her big brown eyes, they were so inviting... they look like coffee. _

Coffee. Shit. That's how I got myself into this situation. I was staring at her eyes and was thinking of coffee and then I asked her coffee and now I was here. I wouldn't mind staring at her eyes for a while, nor those lips. Oh my god her lips! They were so soft looking, and rosy from the cold.

_You sound like a girl._

_Shut the fuck up! No one invited you into this conversation!_

Focus Cullen! Coffee. That's it. Not lips or eyes. Coffee. It was a practical idea to get out of the cold. Just coffee. After I had stopped yelling at myself in my own head I started paying attention to her. The train was cramped with sweaty passengers. It also really loud with chatter going on all around us. Oh god I didn't even ask her name! Shit Esme is going to kill me. Shit, Shit, Shit. Wait. Why am I thinking of Esme, were going for coffee. She doesn't need to know, oh god lets be real she will know. But this won't go anywhere.

"Let's start this introduction again. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I held my hand out to her to shake. But she didn't shake it, no, she just stared at it. My hand wasn't an enigma; shit did I have something on it? I cleared my throat and withdrew my hand. Wiping it against my pant leg just in case, I looked back up at her.

"Oh, ugh sorry. I'm not accustomed to such good manners. Isabelle Marie Swan. Formerly Black." Her voice was quiet and soft, but light. She looked up, eyes wide and full of curiosity. It was getting louder as we continued our ride so I stopped conversation until we got off. Our walk to Starbucks was also in silence, but it was comfortable not awkward like most drawn out silences.

"Hi Bella! Your usual?"

"Hi Jessica, yes please. And ugh this is Edward. He will tell you what he wants."

This person knew Isabella? Wow. And she had a usual? I read her name tag as Jessica. She was short like Isabella and had curly brown hair but hers wasn't as vibrant as Bella's. If her Barista can call her Bella so can I, well in my own head. I just have to wait for her to tell me I can call her that too. She was nice in an almost fake way. She was chatty and talked to Bella the entire time she made our drinks. Bella then attempted to pay for her drink. What was she mental? There was no way I was going to let her pay for her drink, even if it was such a small amount.

"Um no Isabella. I'm paying for your drink."

"No, Edward you are not. Its only $2.45, I got it."

I slipped Jessica a ten for both drinks and slipped a couple dollars in the tip jar. Jessica's eye brows were in her hair line by this point. I ignored her and grabbed our drinks while simultaneously steering Bella to a seat next to the window.

"I thought you said they had good baristas. A hot tea is hot water and a tea bag. That cannot require much skill to make." I arched my eyebrow at her again. I know it was silly but that was expensive tea she was drinking.

"Oh. Well yes. But they make tea perfectly here. Not too hot, not too cold. It's strong enough and to be honest they all know my order by heart here, it's not just Jessica."

I just stared at her. She was kidding right? Who drinks that much tea? Well apparently her. There must have been something in my expression because she giggled. It was like tiny bells and I wanted her to do it again. What the hell is wrong with me?

"You're probably thinking that's excessive and it is. But until I can find their tea in bulk somewhere I will be a loyal customer." She was matter of fact in her little speech. Then I laughed, loudly. I drew a couple of stares but this was just absurd! But then she got this very angry look on her face and storm clouds started brewing in those coffee eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed and she took a sharp intake of breath. Oh fuck, what did I do wrong?

"Listen Buddy. I just met you and I do not think that you should start off a conversation with a stranger criticizing their choice in beverage. And besides you asked me to coffee. Coffee is bitter and disgusting so I got tea instead."

She was right. I did ask her here. I should not have criticized her choice of drink, but for Christ sake she paid $3 for flavored water! I didn't want to fuck this up though. Isabella, oh my god even thinking her name has my prominent member sticking up. I shimmied in my seat while staring at her. She was fascinating. Quiet and beautiful yet not afraid to speak her mind. It occurred to me in the middle of her mini tirade that I needed to know this woman better.

"I didn't mean to offend you, caffeine addictions are a serious matter. Coffee, as black as it comes, is my crack. I was just concerned with you spending $3 for a cup of flavored water."

Her eyes got cold and narrowed, which I didn't know could happen, she was so sweet looking. Her tone was ice when she spoke again.

"Flavored water? Have you had a good cup of tea? No? So then please refrain from commenting on _my_ flavored water or I will leave."

"Isabella, please don't leave. I would really enjoy getting to know you better. Please?"

I left my tone soft so she knew I wasn't trying to be an ass. It was now her turn to look at me agape. She nodded once. I was so focused on her eyes and lips that I never really took her all in. Her wavy, chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back. She was short, comically so against my 6'2 build. She must be at least a foot, if not more, shorter than I am. She had a soft face that expressed every emotion she had. Her giant coat was still on, but when we were at the graveyard you could tell she had great legs. I was pulled out of my internal assessment of her by her voice.

"Hmm? Come again, sorry I was distracted."

I fought the urge to wink at her. Surely she knew it was her, and not someone else who distracted me. But we were just strangers and I didn't need to push it.

"Bella. Not Isabella. Just Bella."

"Well just Bella, where do we begin?"

I didn't want to scare her off again and this left the conversation in her court. She could decide how far we went and how she wanted it to go. Hopefully that was somewhere, and hopefully it was for a while. I said a silent thank you to whoever was looking over me and then turned my full attention back on her.

**BPOV**

_Well you just bit his head off over a cup of tea. Good going Bella. Good going. _

Now I need to get to ask him questions. Crap! Okay, what do I ask? We will start with age? Okay. Breathe.

"How old are you?"

I was tentative with my question. I sipped my tea again. Moaning slightly when the warm liquid went down my throat. Not shocked by my question at all he answered honestly.

"31. My Birthday is June 20, 1983. Would you care to share yours?"

It was nice that he was being honest. He didn't look 31 at all. No, he was built, muscles apparent under his fitted jacket. He had tousled, bronze hair that was very messy. I could imagine him pulling at it all day. And he was tall! He to the point of him towering over me. And he had these long, piano fingers that were holding his coffee. He was pale, but who wasn't in November. He was definitely something of an Adonis.

"I'm 28. Born September 13, 1986. What do you do for a living?"

That was a safe question right? Wrong. He took a couple minutes for him to answer this question. It was peculiar and I stored this information away for later examination. Edward quirked an eyebrow at me again. Jesus that eyebrow! It is going to be the death of me.

"I dabble. I do real estate mostly. It's very boring if we're being honest here. But it's what I was raised to do. I also dabble in defense contracting but it's more of a hobby than anything."

Also a peculiar answer but okay. Real estate does seem rather dull. I'd never heard of an Edward Cullen before and I sure have not seen him on a bus so that means he was probably a real estate agent for the elite, and his hobby probably was small. How else would one be paying for that jacket? It must be over $1,000 at least. It looks designer. I decided to give him something about me so he didn't think I was going to stalk him or something.

"I'm an English teacher at a high school."

He almost chocked on the coffee he was sipping.

"Wow. High school? That is a rough crowd, but very impressive. Much more interesting than a real estate agent."

We continued on at this pace for a while. There weren't any more bumps in the road like before. I had this feeling like he was trying to be on the best behavior he could possibly manage. I wanted him to let loose and be him but I guess he wasn't going to do that with a complete stranger.

I had gotten another refill of tea, which he didn't comment on, and I was grateful. I needed to wrap this little shindig up. It was almost Thanksgiving and my kids were getting restless. I needed to research new ideas and ways to entertain them. I could tell he was noticing how many times I kept looking at the clock.

"Before you go, please let me have your number. I know that is very brash and we've just met but you interest me. You've utterly captured my attention."

I was really shocked that someone like Cullen would want me, little old Bella, to give him my number. I mulled it over for a second before deciding I would. He interested me right back and I had a feeling he wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. My father was going to ring a peal over me when he found out I gave a virtual stranger my phone number.

He sighed before handing me his unlocked phone to add my number to. Thankfully it was an IPhone and I knew how to work one of those since I myself had one. I quickly programmed my number into it and handed his phone back. Our fingers touched for a millisecond and immediately a jolt went through my body. I gasped and pulled back then quickly stood up.

"I, uh, well I'll be seeing you."

I walked swiftly out of Starbucks and the couple blocks to my apartment. I decided to spend the rest of the afternoon working on lesson plans and new ideas before I turned in early.

Sleep didn't come to me easy that night. When I finally did get myself to stop thinking I dreamt of long fingers and green eyes.

**EPOV**

What the living fuck was that. She felt it too. I saw it in her eyes and knew it for sure when she gasped. Clearly she had never felt that before because she gasped then booked it for the door. Before I could even say "wait" she was out the door and heading down the street.

"Huh."

I knew I said it out loud because more people were looking at me. I got another coffee before heading out. I knew I had some work to do, so heading back to the office was the only choice.

Antonio spotted me and picked me up.

"Where to sir?"

"The office Toni. Just the office."

I pulled up to the sleek building that I owned. Toni dropped me off outside. Nodding to the head security guy in the lobby I took the elevator up to my 60th floor office. Yes I owned a building with 60 floors. And no I was not lying to her when I said I was in real estate. It was dull too, ungodly so.

I got no work done. Absolutely none. I kept thinking of Bella and her coffee eyes. I wanted to get to know her better. This was a strange feeling for me. Most women usually repulsed me because they only wanted me for my money and my looks. How they knew I was dripping in it is unbeknownst to me. I headed home sometime around 10:30 and went straight to bed. Sleep never came easy to me, but that night I slept like a rock. My dreams were invaded by coffee and a laugh made of tiny bells.

* * *

><p><strong>Did we like it? Let me know please! More to come soon, reworking things. As soon as I'm done i'll post. Until Next Time! <strong>

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I had to delete it and fix a couple things. Thank you to Misrana for telling me I was wrong. I appreciate it! Here is the fixed version. I'm fixing chapter three also so expect it to be deleted and re posted. Thanks again. Please let me know if I'm wrong on anything.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: SM Owns the characters, I own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**EPOV**

I pulled up to the giant European home that rested on 8.8 acres and backed up to a decent sized pond. It was only an hour and five minute drive my Fifth Avenue apartment that overlooked Central Park.

I usually had a driver, but Sundays were his day off. I had a silver 2013 Volvo XC90, which was small, compared to the Chevy Suburban Toni drives. I owned both cars, but Toni took the suburban home and I drove the Volvo around town when he wasn't carting my ass from place to place. He cherishes that tank and always has it spotless inside and out. Sometimes I feel like he loves the car more than his own wife.

My Parents's house rested on 8.8 acres of land in Croton-on-Hudson. It boasted 12 rooms and 8 bathrooms. It had three floors not including the basement and an elevator. It also has a library, and two dining rooms. The outside is stone with a double door that is 10 ft. tall, why, who knows. Oh and it has three fireplaces. It was at the end of a private rode with giant gates equipped with security cameras. The house that was on the lot before my parents got it was torn down and we had this one built to my mother's specification.

The gardens alone take up one acre. Trees surround the house but still gets plenty of light. There are windows everywhere. The back of the house has an entire wall, floor to ceiling, of windows. They open too to go out to the terrace that overlooks the pond through the trees. Its insanity. But it was home since we moved from Seattle, Washington twenty years ago. My dad got offered a position in one of the main hospitals here and all five of us relocated. I was only eleven and it didn't make much difference to me. We left the constant rain for good and haven't turned back since.

Every Sunday, no matter what is going on, our entire family comes over to my parent's house. That includes all twenty-five of the aunts, uncles, and cousins that attend. Only 1/3 of my family lives in New York. We have some still in Washington but most of them live in Europe and Italy.

My parents go to church every Sunday at the St. Patrick's Cathedral on Fifth Avenue. They sit in the front rows every Sunday come rain, snow, or shine. This church is massive. It holds 2,200 people and is built out of brick and marble. It takes up an entire block of Manhattan and is 330 feet tall. It is massive, with spiky architecture from 1878. I don't go every Sunday because quite frankly it's boring and service is long and I rather work than sit through that. So I only go a couple times a year like on holidays or when my mom gets on my case about not being "holy enough".

"Ma I'm home!"

I had an idea where she was when I immediately smelt the aroma of meat and potatoes. I headed down a couple hallways until I found my mom, Esme Cullen, slaving over a turkey in our kitchen.

The kitchen was humongous. It had two stoves and two huge ovens. It also had one giant fridge. Cabinets ran from wall to wall only breaking for the huge window that faced the forest. The sink was one that could fit a person if you tried hard enough. And everything was stainless steel. The cabinets were white and cheerful but with black knobs to emit contrast. There was also tile covering the entire kitchen floor. They sparkled, and I'm sure you could eat off them if you truly wanted to.

When it wasn't Sunday there was only six of us. My Esme, my dad Carlisle, my brother Jasper, and my other brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Why we needed a house with thirty bedrooms is beyond me. But what my mom wants, what she gets.

"Hello Edward, how are you honey?"

She was always so nice. But I wouldn't put it past her to kill someone for her family. She could be very scary when someone messed with her cubs.

"Good Ma, work is good, I have a couple projects in the works. I should be wrapped up a couple days before Thanksgiving, so I'll be staying here maybe? If you don't mind."

She was surprised that I wanted to stay at the house. I never wanted to stay but I had multiple piles of clean clothes stored in my old room just in case something happened. I liked things to be neat, it was bordering on OCD but I had it under control. I had lint rollers stashed everywhere in this house, and my cars, and my apartment, and my office… Wow that was pretty bad, but at least I wasn't scratching my skin off when I felt unclean. I've seen documentaries on people with OCD. I felt genuinely sorry for them, it must be inhibiting.

"It's not a problem Edward. Please stay as long as you want."

Dinner was served soon after. Our immediate family sat together with the rest of the extended family towards the end of the table. We all said grace and started passing the delicious food Esme made around the table.

"So Edward, your mother says you're going to be staying here for a couple days?"

My dad's steel, green eyes bore into me from the head of the table. My dad was in his fifties, but didn't look a day over 30. He was muscular in a lean way, and blonde. He was 6' and the head of our family. Which meant when he talks, everyone listens. He was soft spoken but could still be deadly.

"Oh, yeah I am. The city will be boring with no one there. I rather spend time with my family than alone in my apartment."

He nodded his head, basically ending the conversation. I started eating again. You could moan at my mom's cooking. She had her famous chocolate cake for dessert and I managed to hide a couple pieces to take home with me. I was in the kitchen packing up my hidden treasure when a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard broke into my subconscious.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, what do you think you're doing?"

That sound that was making my ears bleed was my cousin Tanya. She was one of my uncle's daughters. He lived in Italy still but sent Tanya to New York for schooling. She still had a slight Italian accent but was now mixed with a New York accent. She sounded like she was straight out of one of those cheesy mob movies. She was tall and bleach blonde. She usually had on four-inch heels to push her height past most men. I think she secretly liked that men had to look up at her.

"Tanya. I am taking a piece or two of cake home. Is that alright with you or do I need your permission? Last time I checked my parents owned this house, not yours."

Hopefully the tone I used would get her to shut up and leave me alone. I went back to packing up my cake. I managed to get the cake out of the kitchen without any more interruptions.

It was chaotic on Sundays and the noise level was too high for me. I left sometime around 9 and headed back to my apartment.

I had a pent house apartment in the building that I owned that over looked Central Park on Fifth Avenue. After Elizabeth died I couldn't stand our apartment so I moved into one of the ones I own and had it renovated. My mom had been the one to decorate it since I was helpless in this area. It was sleek and done mostly blues, blacks, whites, and grays. It was two floors with a sunken in living room. When you first walked in you had a view of the park but had to walk down three steps to get inside the apartment. I had a fireplace in this room along with my bedroom. A 75-inch, flat screen TV was placed in between the two vaulted windows. The tan soft cloth couch that was placed in a U shape around the coffee table was electric. If you pushed a button on the side of the couch the seat you were sitting on reclined into any position you wanted it to. All 8 seats could be reclined to lay almost all the way flat.

The kitchen that was off to the right when you walked in was state of the arc with all stainless steel appliances. The cabinets were dark wood with dark handles that went well with the stark white walls of the kitchen. Every single room except the bedrooms were all dark wood. It was easier to clean than carpet, and I didn't have to worry about one of my idiot brothers ruining it when they spilled a beer. There was an office along with the library that was on the left side of the apartment that lay on the first level with the kitchen and the family room. Upstairs was the master bedroom and the two guest bedrooms.

I had the master bedroom with the master bath. My room was done in tan on all four walls. My California king bed stood in the middle with a giant plush black headboard. I had the room that faced the park. My bed faced towards the park and the twin doors that opened onto the terrace I had. On one of the walls was a giant fireplace and two sitting chairs that were leather and wing backed.

Off of my bedroom was the master bath that was done in all sleek greys, blacks, and whites. There was grey tile, which you could make heat up in the winter if you wanted to. There was a giant white double sink that stood in front of you when you walked into it. If you went down the right of the bathroom you hit the giant shower that could easily fit six people. It was tiled in the same tiling that the floor was in, with a glass door that allowed you to see out. It had jets shooting out of the three walls, along with a waterfall feature from the ceiling to give you a full body clean. It also had a control panel in the wall that allowed you to adjust the water to a certain temperature, play music, and have a certain feature like the jets turn on. It was my favorite part of this entire apartment. If you went to the opposite end was the giant sunken tub that was also white. It too had jets, but it didn't play music.

I went into my office and did a little bit of work. But my mind kept going back to Bella. I was going to ask Bella to dinner on Friday I had decided. My restaurant would be a perfect place. It was Italian, romantic and upscale. This way she couldn't attempt to pay for her meal when the cheque came. I went to bed dreaming of coffee eyes for the fourth time that week.

**xoxo**

BPOV

It had been a week since the cemetery and Edward situation happened. I had been thinking of him a lot but now really wasn't the time to go to la la land. It was Friday, which meant that my students were rambunctious and bored. This was not a good combination for discussing _Lord of The Flies_.

"How about we stop analyzing _Lord of the Flies_ and just start the movie instead? This will not occur very often so cherish this moment."

My students perked up at the prospect of zoning out for the rest of class. Since this group was the last one of the day I decided to zone out too. This movie was awful but it was the only one we are allowed to watch, except for Romeo and Juliet and we weren't reading that till the spring.

The bell rang soon after that and the students jumped for the door. English wasn't an easy subject to teach. None of the kids really like to read all that much especially when it's an assigned reading. I'd given up on believing they read at home and started in class reading instead. This book could be tricky to understand and I really needed these kids to understand the meaning of it.

I resigned myself to one more hour of grading before heading home for the weekend. Anything left ungraded could be done there or left for next week.

Then my phone dinged. It was an unknown number. Oh crap.

_**Please say you'll go to dinner with me? – C**_

C? Who the hell is C.? I don't know anyone with the first name C. unless it's the last name C then… I gasped and dropped the pen I was using. Holy crap Edward Cullen just asked me to dinner! Okay what do I reply? Dinner can't hurt, can it? No it can't that was a stupid thought.

_**It's Edward Cullen by the way. Sorry, remembered you didn't have my number. -C**_

Okay that was reasonable. Maybe his colleagues only know him by Cullen.

_**Do I need to wear a dress? I would prefer somewhere where I can wear jeans. Please. **_

_**-B**_

He only slightly knew the issue of my klutzy-ness. He didn't need to see me in heals and watch me drive into the pavement.

_**Jeans will work. We're going to a restaurant I own so don't worry about attire. No one will talk. Promise. I'll pick you up at 7 if that's okay with you? - C**_

_**Yes 7 is fine. Um don't you need my address? -B**_

_**Nope. It's all good on my end. Just be waiting outside at 7. -C**_

Alright that is just creepy that he knows where I live. How the hell does he know where I live!

_Well Bella, There cannot be too many ISABELLA SWANS running around Manhattan!_

_Oh shut up, no one asked for your opinion. _

Oh my god now I'm talking to myself in my own head.

I packed up my stuff and headed home. I needed a hot shower to relax before this dinner. I don't know why Edward Cullen made me so nervous but he did. I also couldn't figure out what to wear. Jeans were in order and definitely boots. It was November in New York, which meant it was going to be freezing tonight.

By the time I was out of the shower with my hair blow dried in soft waves down my back it was 6:45. I still had not figured out what to wear and my room looked like a tornado hit it. My best friend Alice traipsed into the room at that exact moment with a bag in hand.

"Alice how the heck did you know I couldn't find something to wear?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and tossed me the bag. I peeked inside and found a very soft looking sweater. I pulled it out of the bag and held it up to me. It was a V neck, white cashmere sweater. It was long sleeved and a little baggy. It would go perfectly with my dark jeans and boots.

"Alice it's perfect!"

I pulled it on and went to the mirror hanging on my closet. My apartment was a tiny with only one bedroom and one bathroom. The only place a mirror fit between my queen sized bed and my dresser was on the closet door. I rented my apartment so everything was white. This was not a good thing for someone as spazy as me but I managed not to trip and fling hot soup on the walls. I had hard wood floors throughout the apartment, which was a blessing. Carpet was not spill proof. I didn't spend much time here, and since it was only Jake and I for so long I didn't have that wonderful of furniture. Alice, however, did. Her apartment was on the Upper East Side and had all the amenities and updates a person could wish for. She knew that wasn't the only reason I was constantly there. She would never tell me to leave no matter what, which is one of the reasons she was my best friend.

Alice and I met when we were in high school. That's when my dad got the job as chief here and after my grandma Swan died. She was new as well, coming from Chicago. We were fast friends since we were both from out of town and short. She could talk your ear off if you let her. We both attended NYU but went into different fields. She went into Business and I went into English. Here we were four years later trying on a sweater for my first date since Jake died.

The sweater fit perfectly and was cozy and thick. It would keep me warm no matter where we went tonight.

I went and hugged Alice, who was as equally as tiny as I am. She is shorter though, coming in at less than 5 feet. She had jet black pixie hair that only she could pull off. She was small but not afraid of anything. She was always happy, and usually always right. About everything. It was quit frightening at times how she could predict some things.

"Edward is on his way, you need to hurry up. Spray some Miss Dior on before you leave. And text me when you get home so I know he hasn't kidnapped you and turned you into a vampire."

"A vampire Alice? Really?"

She shrugged and headed out after that little comment. I had told Alice about Edward when she called me last week asking if anything new happened in my life. After Jake I hadn't been out much. I socialized with my work friends and my family and that was the extent of that. I stayed in most of the time working or reading. I went out for Starbucks and new books and occasionally new clothes when Alice got it in her head that I was out of date with fashion. She loved clothes and shoes.

Alice imported most of my closet. She would casually place new objects in my wardrobe when I wasn't looking. This included the brand new, never worn, $600 Anouk Jimmy Choo pumps. They are this light blue suede colour and top off at 4.7 inches. I would break my neck in them! But they were beautiful and expenses so I wasn't going to get rid of them. In the closet they stayed!

I looked at the clock and realized it was time to walk downstairs. My apartment was on the fourth floor of this building. We didn't have an elevator or a doorman, but we weren't in a horrible part of town so it wasn't too bad. Walking up four flights of stairs with groceries was really fun though. Good thing everything you craved could basically be delivered.

It was chilly outside. There weren't any clouds just a slight breeze. I had on the same coat from last week minus the scarf. Within a minute of being outside a dark SUV pulled up. Edward got out of the back seat and came over towards me on the side walk.

"Hi. Is Italian okay?"

I nodded as he led me to the car that was waiting for us. Apparently he had ordered a car for us so we didn't have to walk or take a cab. That was a very nice gesture and I decided to thank him for it.

"It was very nice of you to order us a car. I'm not sure where were going but we could of just taken a cab."

The driver started chocking in his seat as he pulled away from the curb and into Friday night traffic.

"Are you okay?"

I was a little concerned for him.

"Yes ma'am, perfectly so. Where to sir?"

He addressed Edward. Once he gave him the address we headed towards that direction. I had heard of the restaurant a couple of times but I never went. It wasn't my crowd and I am pretty sure that there was at least three dollar signs on Yelp for this place.

We didn't talk in the car that much. Just exchanging small chit chat about the weather, which was cold, and how our days were going.

After a twenty minute battle through traffic we finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Don't go far. We will be back in an hour or two."

That was directed at the driver who just nodded and drove to find a spot. We walked straight into the restaurant and to the back where there was a table reserved for us. He pulled out my seat and then sat down across from me. I shimmied out of my jacket and set it on the back of my chair.

"So uh, you own this place?"

"Yup. I bought it five years ago. It's doing really well apparently. I don't come here much. My brother Jasper is my business manager. He makes sure the restaurants are doing well and comes in once a month to make sure everything is doing well. But I know for a fact that good food is served here. I personally hired the chef. I suggest the ravioli."

This was very interesting news. He owned one of the nicest restaurants in Manhattan and didn't even eat here often. I thought he sold houses and apartments not bought restaurants.

"Wow that's very impressive. Why don't you eat here often? And I thought you sold houses."

He laughed at this. His laugh was so deep and husky. It was really enjoyable and I wanted to make him laugh again. He also had this brilliant crooked smile that spread across his face.

"Real estate does not mean just selling houses. I guess I should have said I invest in real estate. I buy restaurants and buildings and such. I own a couple high rises and office buildings. A couple of restaurants. My brother owns restaurants too and my other brother owns a few buildings and clubs."

He shrugged like this was an everyday conversation. Holy cow these people must be rolling in it.

"Wow. What do your parents do?"

"Well my dad is a doctor, a neurosurgeon to be precise. And my mom is a stay at home mom. She likes to do interior design though. Esme just has this eye for what will look right. She has done all my buildings and my own house. And her house, and Jaspers house now that I think about it, oh and Emmett's house too. Wow she's done everyone in our immediate families' house… Huh I never realized how much she did."

"Um, how much non immediate family do you have?"

My family was tiny! My mom had Phil, her second husband, and they lived in Florida where there was perpetual sun. My dad had me and that was the whole family. I didn't have Grandparents, they've been gone for a couple years. The last to go was my Grandma Swan. That's when we moved from Forks, Washington to Manhattan. Big change from the constant wet of Forks to the constant people and traffic. But Manhattan was wonderful, I loved this place. I went to school at NYU and got my English BA and a Masters of English Lit.

I tuned back into the conversation we were having.

"87 to be exact. Some live here, about 25 of them live in New York and Boston. Some live in Washington, but most live in Europe and Italy. That's where my family is from, Italy."

"My family is from Washington!"

My voice was a little higher than it should have been in such a nice restaurant but who moves from one coast to the other very often? Probably a lot, but I wasn't about to go get a statistic on that.

"Where from? We moved from Seattle to Manhattan when I was 11."

"Forks. It's a tiny little town where it rains almost every day."

I told him the Grandma Swan story. He was genuinely interested in everything I said. After finding out we were both from Washington I got a lot more comfortable around him. I decided to ask him how he knew where I live.

"So Edward, I have a question. And I want an honest answer please."

"Go for it but I have an idea where you're going with this."

"How did you know where I lived? Just so you know my dad is chief of police. He won't hesitate to shoot you if you hurt me."

He raised his eyebrow at me. Did I say too much? He needs to know my dad will shoot him. He will.

"That is pertinent information to know, but I won't hurt you. There is not many Isabella Swans in New York. I just Google searched you. I didn't want you to worry about how to get to dinner or anything so I took matters into my own hands. I hope I wasn't too forward. I haven't done this a lot before. Please accept my apology."

Wow that was really sweet of him… I guess it wasn't creepy that he Googled me. I should of Googled him but I was too nervous about making a fool of myself to remember.

The waitress Anne came over to our table to take our order.

"Hi Mr. Cullen, what can I get for you?"

"Hi Anne, um I'll have the Chicken Picatta and Bella?"

He looked over at me to see what I wanted to eat.

"Oh, um, can I get the Mushroom Ravioli? And a coke please."

"Two cokes."

Anne scribbled our order on her note pad and disappeared back to the kitchen. A minute later she brought out fresh bread that I could have sworn came straight from the oven and our cokes. I wasn't a huge alcohol person and the only drinks I could tolerate were wine, rum and coke, and margaritas. Champagne was pushing it, but if I was handed it at a party I would sip it. I didn't like the taste of alcohol, and I didn't see the point in getting extremely inebriated.

I could really go for a cup of tea but it doesn't go together with hot ravioli.

I must have said it out loud because Edward looked at me funny.

I smacked my hands to my mouth and stared wide eyed at him.

"Did I say that out loud?"

He nodded yes to me. Oh crap.

"I'm sorry, my brain to mouth connection must be broken again. I didn't mean to insult you if I did. The coke is good, it's actually really good. Some people who serve coke don't serve real coke. And you can definitely tell the difference between the two cokes. Or they give me diet coke on accident. Diet coke is disgusting I don't care what anyone says. It taste like chemicals. Oh my god now I'm rambling."

I slapped my hands back to my mouth hoping the verbal diarrhea that was coming out would stop.

"You didn't insult me. You're actually quit comical when you ramble. We do have tea here. I'll get Anne to make you a cup unless you want to go back to the kitchen and make it yourself?"

He gave me his lopsided smile. Was he serious? He would let me make my own tea?

"Yes I would let you make your own tea. I own this place, they don't say what I can and can't do."

I then slapped my forehead. Repeatedly. Long, cool fingers gently pulled my hand away so I would stop smacking myself.

"Hey, stop hitting yourself. So you say things you think out loud, it's oaky. Just please stop harming yourself. Come on, let's to make you some tea."

He got up and moved around to help me up. He grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and stared except the chef.

"Sam. This is Isabella. She is VERY particular about her tea. Can you please boil her a pot and get her the special assortment of tea I just had shipped in?"

"Hi Isabella, welcome to my kitchen. Everyone back to work!."

Sam got the kitchen back in order and had a steaming pot of water and an assortment of tea in front of me within minutes. The kitchen was crazy but it all faded away when I saw the tea. He didn't. Oh my god he did.

"You got Tazo tea, the not store bought Tazo tea, the actual Starbucks Tazo tea? How did you find this! Better question how much did this cost you!"

I was shocked that he would hunt down this tea. You couldn't buy it online, I have spent hours looking for it. This must have cost a fortune! He hasn't even known me for a week! I was starting to hyperventilate at this point. No one, not even Jake, could find this tea for me. Maybe that's why it meant so much to me because Jake was the one who searched for it until his last days on earth.

"I'm not telling you either of those answers. Just make your tea before our food is done. Sam is our food almost done?"

Sam and Edward discussed the food situation while I made my tea the way I wanted it. When I was finished he had Anne bring my tea back to our table.

"Edward I could of carried my own tea, this is ridiculous."

"No, it's fine. This is her job and she would throw a fit if you tried to carry your own tea."

I stared bewildered while Anne just nodded her head and set my tea in front of me.

"Thank you Anne." Edward dismissed her with a nod.

"Thank you for ordering my favorite tea. Jake searched high and low for this stuff. To be honest I think that's the only reason I drink so much of it. Because Jake turned me onto their tea and when I was spending too much money on it he went looking for it online. I was previously addicted to their skinny vanilla lattes, but two shots of espresso were not a good combination with me. I was like energizer bunny. "

I took a sip of my heavenly tea and moaned at how good it was. Edward was laughing at my reference when he suddenly stopped. His eyes got very dark all of a sudden. He looked like he wanted to have me as the main course all of a sudden. Then he groaned. And not a good groan, like a painful groan.

"Isabella, please stop moaning over that cup of tea."

His voice was strained and I could not for the life of me understand why a small moan over a cup of tea was giving him issues. I nodded quickly and tried to think of a different subject.

"So what do you do for fun?"

This was a safe topic, right?

"I like to read. I have a very extensive library in my apartment. I like to work out, running mostly. Huh, wow, I'm very boring."

"Hold on, you have a library? Like an actual room full of books. Actual books."

Anne came back from the kitchen with our food. The aroma coming off my plate was to die for. I could tell this would probably be the best food I've ever tasted, and I wasn't half bad at cooking. I started cutting my ravioli while eye balling Edwards chicken.

"Yes I have an actual library with real books. After dinner you can come over and look at it if you want. Maybe borrow a couple books. And yes you can try my chicken. And before you ask how I knew you wanted some you were staring at it while you were cutting your ravioli."

I was shocked that he actually knew I was staring. I just nodded and took a bite of my ravioli. Holy shit this was good, like really good.

"I think I just died and went to heaven. This is the best food I've ever tasted."

Edward cut up his chicken and placed a couple bites on my plate. He even added some capers and angel hair pasta. I took a bite of the chicken and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"I take it back, now I just died and went to heaven."

A low chuckle greeted my enthusiasm. Seriously I needed these recipes.

"Back to the library. Yes I would love to see it, and yes I would love to borrow books. Were currently reading Lord of the Flies in my classes and my kids are not enthusiastic about it. We haven't reached the killing of anyone yet though, they may perk up after that."

"Well that's one way to see it. I've only read Lord of the Flies in high school. It was interesting, I actually forgot about that book. I may have to re-read it."

"You should. It's a classic, and it's very detailed. The literature is amazing even if the story is brutal. A bunch of young children stranded on a deserted island. Lack of civilization. What breaks my heart every time I read it is the way Piggy dies. It's so traumatic and savage. But I guess the entire book is about how uncivilized people can because when there isn't a strict social system to abide by."

"Do you think if the social systems we have in place went away people would become brutal, savages?"

His question was interesting. I thought about it for a moment and then nodded. His eyebrows shot up at that.

"Well humans like rules and order and they, for the most part, abide by those rules. But if no one was enforcing the laws I think people would take advantage of the situation. Didn't you see that movie where they had 24 hours with no rules?"

His expression turned confused.

"Ugh no. It sounds interesting though."

We finished our supper and jumped to new conversation. I was really hoping that he would take me back to his apartment so I could see his library. I needed new books. I had a Kindle, but I never used it. It sat on a shelf somewhere in my apartment. I preferred the touch and feel of books. And the smell. Books have a distinct smell, and a kindle just doesn't give me that.

"I have a slice of my mom's chocolate cake back at the apartment. It's world renowned. And the library is at my apartment. If you would like to come see both, you're more than welcome to."

I flashed him a brilliant smile and nodded eagerly. For the cake and the books. God I love chocolate cake. The car we drove here in was parked outside when we exited the restaurant. It dropped another couple of degrees while we were having dinner.

The car was warm and cozy. We drove towards Central Park when I realized I didn't know where he lived.

_Well duh Bella, how would you know where he lives. You've known him for a week! _

_Isabella! Focus! _

"Earth to Bella?"

I was startled out of the conversation I was having with myself when Edwards's cool hands were wrapped around my waist trying to get me out of the car.

"Oh! Sorry! I've got it, don't worry. I was in Lala land. I'm sorry."

He let go of my waist and helped me out of the car. He tipped the driver, who looked stunned and told him to have a good night. The driver took the money with a head nod and drove off. I noticed we were standing on a side walk directly in front of Central Park.

"Um, Edward. You own a restaurant and can afford to hire a car for the night. Are you telling me you're homeless?"

I was shocked! It was easily 30° outside and he lives in a park? Seriously?

"Bella, turn around."

I did as he was told and stood in front of a gorgeous building. It was modern but with an older feel to it. It was some type of brick that was able to go up multiple floors. The building wasn't as large as the other fifth Ave buildings, but it went up to at least see over the trees. It had a drive way that led to an underground garage I was assuming. It was well lit for being almost ten.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Edward pretended to tip off an imaginary top hat. I was giggling like a school girl as we crossed the street and made our way to the lobby. I was more sounded the further in we got. The entrance was a double door entrance with a doorman.

"Hello Seth. This is Isabella. Isabella, Seth. Seth has been here since I took over this building."

"Hi Seth, it's a pleasure to meet you. Hold on. You own this entire building!"

My voice turned into a shriek and a scared, comical look crossed Edwards face.

"Oops. Uh, yes, um, I do. Well I have for a while. But three years ago after Elizabeth was killed I moved here. I had the penthouse renovated too. Have a good night Seth."

We left the doorman to do his job and walked towards the double, silver elevators to the right of the lobby. We passed a security desk where Edward just nodded and kept on walking. He kept his pace with me since I was slower due to my stumpy legs, and amazing ability to trip on air.

"Freaking entire building... Real estate my butt."

Edward just shook his head and chuckled. His laugh made me a little bit better, but the thought of someone owning an entire building chaffed at me. I'm not sure why since someone has to own the building right? I mean someone owned my building. What if it was Edward?! No, that's ridiculous. This apartment building is across from Central Park, on Fifth Ave of all places. If Upper East Side didn't scream filthy rich I don't know what did.

We got into the elevator on the left and Edward took out a key card.

"Seriously? This place has a key card elevator? What else does it have? A helipad?"

My voice was dripping with sarcasm. I had never been in such a nice building before. My apartment didn't even have a doorman. Or an elevator. I was a little bitter about both those things, probably more than I should have been.

"And a swimming pool on the fourth floor, along with a state of the art gym. We also have laundry rooms in every apartment so there isn't a communal one. 24 hour doorman and security guards. And a parking garage. And not everyone has a key card, only the penthouse, and only on this elevator. There are approximately only 6 people have this key card not including me."

I just stared at him. He was kidding right? I didn't even comment on the helipad. The rest of the elevator ride was silent. We got off on the 46th floor and unlocked the only door on this floor besides the stair well.

His house was huge. Huge was an understatement. I walked down the steps and into the living room.

"Holy cow this place is amazing! And your view, oh my god. This place is breath taking."

"Thank you, but the credit goes all to Esme. She redesigned everything. Vital question. Do you want chocolate cake then library, or library then chocolate cake?"

"Chocolate cake while in the library?"

I was hesitant to ask. I didn't want to step on his toes since this was his house. And I didn't want to get anything dirty. This place was immaculate. You could swipe a white glove across any surface and no dust would come off.

"Sure, we can so that. Let me grab the cake. I had to sneak this out of their house on Sunday. It's been tempting me all week but I assumed you would want to try it."

He was right, I did. But if he's had it since Sunday, why didn't he ask me to dinner earlier.

"I had a feeling you would say no, so I didn't give you any time to react by asking you that day. Also I needed to hunt down your tea."

Oops, said that out loud again. I wonder what happened to the filter that used to be in place. Oh I know, Edward Cullen made an appearance in your life.

"Oh, we'll thank you for saving me a piece and thank you for the tea. It was very thoughtful. Will you ever tell me where you got it from?"

"Maybe one day, but then I'd have to kill you."

Then he winked. I almost swooned onto the hardwood floor. I could feel my cheeks turning multiple shades of red before I started walking around the living room.

He handed me a piece of cake and told me to follow him. We went down a hallway or two and ended up in a room filled on all four walls by books. Floor to ceiling books. There was even an old fashioned ladder that could be moved around to anywhere in the room to grab a book. Two wing backed, dark leather chairs sat in the center of the room. In between the chairs was a reading light and a small table. This room looked like it came straight out of a book.

"If I died before, I think I may have re-died in this room."

I took a bite of the chocolate cake that must have been made of gold and circled the room. He had it in a weird order that I couldn't figure out until I realized it was the Dewey system. Clever Mr. Cullen, very clever. I saw books that dated back to the 16th century and books from the New York Times best seller charts. There was an assortment of topics ranging from languages and travel books to classic literature.

"Is this an original of Wuthering Heights?"

I didn't want to pull it out of its place so I was just pointing at it instead.

His hand went to the back of his neck and he started looking really uncomfortable.

"Um, yes. As original as they come..."

He was almost sheepish. My mouth hit the floor. This man owned an original of my favorite book. I placed my now empty place on the table and started crawling up the ladder.

"Bella please don't fall!"

He placed his plate on top of mine and rushed over to where I was at.

"Edward, be honest with me. How many original copy books do you have in this room?"

He got a look of concentration when he finally sighed.

"464."

"Edward that's almost half these books. Maybe a little less. But holy cow. What books can I borrow?"

I didn't know if I wanted to touch an original copy of anything. But some just looked too good to resist.

"Anything you like. Get as many as your heart desires. You can always swap them out when you're done reading them."

I almost bounced up and down when I realized I was on a ladder. So I squealed like a school girl and started looking. I had Edward pushing me all over the room finding new books. When I would find a book I wanted I would drop it down to Edward.

By the time I was done I had an original of the _Scarlet Letter, Wuthering Heights, Frankenstein_ (another favorite) and a couple others. I was set for at least two weeks of reading material.

We placed my pile back in the living room. He had turned the fireplace on because it was getting colder by the second. I had a feeling it was going to snow tonight, and I didn't have a nice driver to take me home. Crap.

"Edward I cannot thank you enough for tonight. You went above and beyond, and seriously I think I have enough to read for a couple weeks."

"Bella, thank you for just joining me. I'm glad you had a great time. And whenever you need more just ask. I can't read them all, so someone should enjoy them."

I knew I had lit up at the opportunity to read until I was content. That would probably be never. But the thought of spending time in one of those comfy chairs, curled up reading sounded wonderful.

I didn't realize Edward had crossed the room until he was standing directly In front of me. His eyes were almost black, with a new fire lighting them. My breathing hitched in my throat as my eyes travelled to his lips. He had such kissable lips.

Then his lips were upon mine. I moaned softly from the warm contact. Edward pulled me closer to him to kiss me deeper. God his lips were perfect! They molded to mine like they were meant to be there. I gasped in surprise as his prominent member made an appearance. He took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth.

I made another whimpering moan form the delicious things Edward was doing to my mouth. His cologne was surrounding me, and he tasted like chocolate cake and coke. He pulled me even closer, if that was even possible.

I was starting to ache everywhere and I knew I was already wet. I needed friction badly and then he pulled away.

"I think it's time to take you home."

I gasped for breath and nodded. He grabbed my coat and helped me into it. I grabbed my purse off the couch and walked with him to the door. Edward had grabbed all my books that I had selected and was carrying them for me.

We got into the elevator and Edward pushed a button not for the lobby.

"Um Edward, where are we going?"

"The garage."

I just nodded at him and road down in silence. I let him lead the way to his car. I wondered what he would drive. It was probably a fancy sports car.

My jaw dropped when I saw the lights blinking on a silver Volvo. He drove a freaking Volvo.

This man was a walking Adonis who was swimming in money and he drives a Volvo. This was very interesting. I guess he saw the look on my face because he sighed.

"Everyone thinks the same thing. Why does he have a Volvo? Because it's practical. And it's very nice inside, and I wouldn't trade my car for the world. But I usually don't drive it unless I'm going to my parent's house because there is no parking in this city."

Well that's a good reason to drive a Volvo. I've never been in one. I nodded at his logical reasoning.

"When I lived in Washington we had an old, beat up, red Chevy, and a police cruiser. Here we have taxis and another police cruiser."

He was chuckling at me while he opened my door for me. Wow chivalry isn't dead I guess.

"When did you buy this? It smells new. Wow that's a weird thing to say, I'm sorry."

He was chuckling at me again. I hope he found me quirky and not like a freak of nature. I guess we would see if he asked me out again.

"I bought it about six months ago. I only keep my cars for about six years at a time. I donate my old cars to charities for women who have been victims of domestic and social violence. I have been doing this since I got my first car at 15."

I stared at him. He was amazing.

"That is the most amazing, thoughtful, kindest thing I have ever heard someone do."

He smiled over at me. The rest of the car ride was silent, but not awkward. We arrived at my apartment in no time. He surprisingly found a parking spot and put a couple cents in the meter that was stationed by it.

I looked quizzically at him wondering why he didn't just drop me off.

"I'm walking you to the door. Esme would kill me if I didn't walk you to the door. Who drops their date off and doesn't see that they get inside okay?"

"Oh, okay. That's very nice of you. Sorry I'm new to this whole dating thing. I haven't dated ever except with Jake. And I went to school with him so it was different."

He just nodded and walked around to get my door for me. We walked up to the front of my building.

"Where is your doorman?"

I knew this was going to be an issue for him. I could tell he radiated safety, and not having a doorman probably wasn't the safest thing in New York at night. But I wasn't in a bad area so I wasn't too concerned.

"Oh, well uh, you see. I don't have one…"

His expression got darker but he didn't say anything. He nodded curtly and waited for me to open the door for us. I guess he planned on walking me up all four flights. I started climbing the stairs when I heard a strangled sound.

"Are you alright?"

I had turned around to look at him. He was pulling at his hair and looking like he was debating something.

"You don't have an elevator either? What floor do you even live on?"

"No, and the fourth. It isn't that far up. And it's my daily exercise besides walking to the train."

His face got gradually more concerned. And he kept pulling at his hair more. I'm surprised he didn't pull out a chunk.

"This goes against my better judgment. I do not like the fact that you don't have a doorman or an elevator! But I will walk you up. Just so you know you won't be here much longer. No doorman! Ugh!"

And with that declaration he walked up the stairs past me. He was striding very quickly up with his long legs. I had shorter legs so it took me a minute to finally get up all four flights. I led him to the door in front of the door to the stairs. This received another groan from Edward.

I opened my door and turned on lights as I walked into the apartment. He groaned again. I was beginning to think he didn't like anything my building had to offer.

"Edward it isn't even that bad. I live on the West Side. It is not a bad side of town. And besides I spend a lot of time at Alice's apartment. It's on the Upper East Side, has a doorman, and an elevator. Mind you her building has over thirty floors so she should have elevator. This one only has four."

He grunted a response and started walking around my apartment. He noticed that there was barely anything in this apartment except a picture of me and Alice, and a picture of my dad and me. I had a picture of Jake and me in my bedroom. But no pictures of my mom. I didn't spend much time with my mom, and I only spoke to her about once a month. She was too much for me to handle. Plus she had her husband Phil to traipse after.

"This is quaint. Now that I know you're safe I'll let you get to bed. Will you go out with me on Monday night?"

Monday was a school night but if we went out early and came home early I guess I could.

"As long as I'm back by 9. I need to be back early because I need to be up early to make it to my class on time. It isn't a good thing when the teacher is late."

He nodded and made plans with me to be here at 6 pm sharp. He left me with a peck on the lips and a crooked smile. Even a peck sent butterflies into my stomach. I knew I would be dreaming of soft lips and green eyes tonight. And the fact that he mentioned not living here long… I wonder if he knew he let that slip out or not.

I got myself ready for bed and picked up the original copy of Wuthering Heights, and settled in for a couple hours of reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Do we like it? I want to know! Please review so I know its coming out well! Happy readings <strong>

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Hello, hello! Guess who got chapter 3 done! Moi! Sorry I had a french test today. Well I need a couple days to fix chapter 4 and submit it. I unfortunately have a UC Berkeley application and a USC application I must complete this weekend. Along with two books and two essays. Isn't college fun? UGH! Don't mind my frustrations. Anyways. Have a wonderful weekend my friends! Happy readings.**

**Ps: I do not own any characters, SM does. Everything else is mine! Welcome to my head.**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**EPOV**

It bothered me more than I wanted to admit that she lived in a place that didn't have a doorman. Who doesn't have a god damn doorman!

My phone rang in the middle of my criticism of her apartment.

"Cullen."

"Sir, the shipment has been delivered. Where do you want me to put it?"

"Ahhh, good. Thank you Alec. Just put it at Glenwood. I'll get to it in a day or too. Make sure it is in good hands when I get there please. I'm putting you in charge of that."

"Boss, seriously! Why can't someone else do it? We could have James do it, right?"

"No. I want you handling this. I'll be there in a day or two. God I'm so glad I bought that place. Now I have to go unless there is anything else?"

I let him think for a moment before I hung up. Sighing I continued on towards home, my thought returning to Bella and not with my shipment that had just come in. I had a date on Monday; I didn't have time for this. I guess I could deal with it on Sunday.

I pulled into the parking garage of my building and parked the Volvo in my spot. Since I was the owner I picked where I parked, and that was right next to the elevator. Locking the car I headed towards the elevator and up towards my apartment. I felt like today went rather well. I got a little ahead of myself when I was kissing her but I got myself under control. It would not have been a good thing if I had thrown her onto my bed and ravished her when I've only known her for a week.

Now I had to plan another date for her. I may have to call my mother for help on this one… or Rose. Rose could be really helpful in this situation. I looked over at the clock on the wall in my apartment. I had been in my apartment for two minutes before I decided to go to Roses. It was well after 11 which meant Rose would be up. I headed back towards my car and up towards 58th and Park Ave.

Emmett and Rose lived in a penthouse like me, but he didn't own the building. Their apartment was ridiculous, even more ostentatious than mine. He paid a reduced price of $98 million for a four bedroom/five bathroom condo that was not even overlooking central park. It was only two blocks away though and then only six more blocks down to my apartment. When Emmett was on business Rose usually stayed with me. Her apartment was apparently too big for just herself.

There was 9000 square feet to their apartment. It had four glass window walls downstairs and every bedroom had a window wall. Each window had a black out, electric window shades. Each bathroom had heated bathroom floors. There were touch pads in each room to adjust the temperature, lighting, security, etc. It even had a reception room and two staff rooms with full baths each. Like I said, insane. Everything was state of the art and done all in earth tones. They had four fire places: one in their bedroom, one in the main living room, one in a guest bedroom, and one in their office. Why does two people need this obnoxious of a house? Beats me. But I had a key and was welcome whenever I wanted to. I just hoped every time I walked in unannounced that they weren't having sex.

Emmett was out of town this weekend on business in Boston, the lucky bastard. I pulled into their parking garage and parked in their guest spot next to Roses blacked out ML63 AMG 2014 Mercedes- Benz SUV. She had gotten it before it even hit the market and was her pride and joy. She had it completely black. Black wheels, rims, tinted windows, everything including the inside was black. She told me it was called "Murdering" it. Rose used to have a red Mercedes convertible but she wanted an SUV where people couldn't see her when she drove around. God only knows why this was but what Rose wanted, Rose got.

She was unusually beautiful, not that I would ever own up to admitting it. She had violet eyes and bleach blonde hair. She was thin as a rail with humongous knockers. Emmett would beat me senseless if I ever acknowledged his wife's boobs. And she was good with cars. She used to be a mechanic until she joined the family business. Now she worked for us as kind of like our secretary. She became the families' mechanic when she married Emmett and was used to getting phone calls from us invalids who always break things.

I rode up the elevator to the 54th floor. They owned the 54th and the 55th floor. All of it. I unlocked their door and strode in.

"Rosalie Cullen!"

Their house was so large that you basically screamed to find someone.

"Edward will you shut the fuck up please? I'm right here there is no need to yell. What the do you even need at 12 am? Oh my god what did you break now!"

She had come out of the kitchen carrying coffee in her right hand and a chocolate chip cookie in the left. I rolled my eyes at her. She loved sweets but would never admit it to anyone. And since she worked out like a mad woman just so she could eat like the boy she was supposed to be, no one could really call her on it.

"I didn't break anything Rose. I need advice and I need you to not tell a living soul about this."

She nodded and sipped her coffee, leading me to the couch. I sighed and told her all about the past week. She nodded and listened intently as I explained that I didn't know what the hell I was doing, and I didn't want to scare her off.

"Edward, this is different than your situation with Elizabeth. She isn't one of us and you need to tread very lightly. Go slowly. The tea stunt was impressive but maybe too much too soon. Next time you see her do not do something so outlandish. I'm surprised she didn't run screaming. When are you seeing her again?"

"Monday."

Her eyes widened at that but didn't say anything. She was thinking and you could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"Take her to a little pub. Nothing overly fancy and not a loud one either. Take her to one of the ones that Marcus owns and tell him you're coming so he knows not to let many people in."

Damn she was good.

"Damn Rose! You are the best you know that? How did you think of that so quickly?"

She shrugged.

"Emmett did the same thing to me when we were first dating. He came off way too strong wanting to impress me. Then he took me to a bar the second time and it was crowded and noisy and obnoxious. The game was on and the Bears were kicking the Jets asses. And I had beer spilt all over my brand new dress. I smacked Emmett across the face and took his keys and drove to my apartment. He never did it again and I married him a year later."

Holy shit I did not know this information. Emmett was such an idiot sometimes. How does he not see that that was not a good idea?

"Thank you Rose. I really appreciate it. Want me to stay with you tonight or you want to come back with me?"

She looked at me like she knew I would freak out if I slept in my clothes.

"Let me pack a bag. Em won't be back till Sunday, can I stay with you till then? Oh and Edward don't freak out okay?"

I looked at her a little scared about what she was about to say. She ran upstairs and came back with something in her hand. She slowly opened one hand and showed me what was sleeping in her palm.

"FUCK NO! FUCK NO! ROSE! NO."

"Shut the fuck up you dip shit! You'll wake her up!"

"Her? Oh my god I'm having angina. No. No. Fuck no."

"Edward please? I can't leave her here by herself. Please?"

"When did you get that thing?"

Rose rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

"Edward, she's a kitten. She isn't some disgusting creature I found on the street. Well I did find her on the street yesterday but she's been bathed and the vet gave her all her shots. Please?"

Rose made her eyes really doe like and stared me down.

"Fine! She can come. Ugh I'm going to need to lint roll everything."

Rose laughed and handed me the tiny kitten. She was pretty cute in a way. She was stripped black everywhere including her face. She was tan and white besides her stripes and had very pretty blue/ green eyes. She was purring in my hand.

Rose came back with her duffle bag for the weekend and a cat carrier for the cat.

"Here put Maisy in the carrier."

She held out the carrier for me to put the fur ball in. I gently placed her sleeping form into the mounds of blankets and grabbed Roses duffle bag.

She locked the condo up and headed down towards the cars with a sleeping kitten.

"Rose where did you find this thing?"

"I was going out to go shopping and while I was walking towards Lululemon from my car and I heard this meowing. I looked down and I saw this tiny thing sitting on the curb covered in dirty and muck. She was shivering since the temperatures have been dropping drastically. I scooped her up and immediately rushed back to the car. I drove her to the vet and they got her washed up and clean. She was so cute after she was cleaned up! She was checked head to toe and was given a clean bill of health. She's six weeks old and was probably orphaned by her mother or her owner who didn't want to take care of a litter of kittens. I wasn't going to let her starve Edward. And we need a pet, I'm lonely when Em is gone and she's cute and cuddly."

I couldn't let her get rid of a kitten that she was rescuing.

"Fine. Did you at least tell Em?"

"Uhh, well no. Not exactly. I told him we have a surprise. But you know that big oaf will love her no matter what. And maybe this will stall him from trying to impregnate me for a while."

I just laughed at her. Her logic was very interesting. Emmett has been trying to knock up Rose for years now. He hid her birth control once, then rescheduled her doctor's appointment when she went to get more. He was very sneaky, but Rose was always one step ahead of him. She had Carlisle order her birth control and secretly give it to her every time she needed a refill. I sat by and watched this charade they played and just laughed. They could be very creative when trying to outsmart each other. Rose finally got sick of hiding her birth control and got the Mirena IUD. The only reason I know this is because Rose confided in me while she let Emmett think he finally outsmarted her. I got a lot of enjoyment watching Emmett gloat.

We reached my car and drove the six blocks to my apartment. We rode up to the apartment and settled the cat and Rose into the room that she claimed was hers. Em knew that whenever she went out of town that she came over so no one needed to call him and inform him.

We both headed to bed after settling in. I just hoped that cat stayed away from me. I was furiously lint rolling my clothes when I got a text message.

_**Thank you for tonight, I had a lovely time. Could you please give me a package of the tea? I know it**__**'**__**s being used at the restaurant, but I have a serious addiction that needs to be fed. Sweet Dreams **_

_**Xoxo B**_

I just smiled at my phone. I set the lint roller down and texted her back.

_** It will be delivered tomorrow. Until then, **_

_**Sweet Dreams my Sweet Bella **_

_**C**_

I finished lint rolling everything and did my routine for bed. If I didn't do it to a T

I had to start all over. I went to bed around one deciding I should do some actual work tomorrow. With an alarm set for six am I fell blissfully asleep into a land full of full, pink lips, and soft brown hair.

xoxo

I woke up to a ball of fur biting me. On my nose.

"OW! Fuck what the living..?"

I pulled the little shit off my face and set him down on my chest. She climbed up my chest on wobbly legs and started biting my chin. This little thing has got to go. I pulled it back off me and set it down on my chest. It was 5:30 am. I had gotten woken up from a rather particularly nice dream featuring Bella and lips.

"Maisy. No. Bad kitty. How did you get out of Roses room?"

I grabbed the cat, tucking it into my arm, and walked out of my room and down to Roses. She wasn't in her room which was not unusual. She was probably in the gym. I walked downstairs with the cat and decided to see what food Rose had left for her. I rummaged through her bag and could not find a single thing of food.

Putting Maisy in her carrier and closing it tight so she couldn't get out. I pulled on acceptable sweats, instead of the boxers I slept in, and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my keys and my phone and headed down to the floor with the gym. I found Rose on the treadmill, running at full speed. She had her headphones in and didn't see me approaching her. You didn't want to scare Rose.

She jumped a foot into the air with a high shriek, stopped the treadmill, and roundhouse kicked me in the face. I heard my nose crack and felt the stinging pain take over.

"FUCK! ROSE! OW! FUCK! ROSALIE CULLEN WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Oh, shit! Sorry Edward! Let me see it. Oh shut up, stop being a baby."

I pulled my hand away from my face. Blood was now running down my sweatshirt. This is not the first time I've broken my nose.

"Oh, yeah it's broken. Where is Maisy? We need to take you to your dad so he can set this. Your bump will get even worse if we don't put this back in place."

"Upstairs you insufferable twat!"

"Edward, just because you spent a minute or two in London, you seriously should not cuss like the English when you are in fact Italian. Now if she's in her carrier than she should be fine. Come on, let's get you a towel so you don't get blood on your carpet. Honestly I think you would be worse off if you got blood in your car than you are now with a broken nose."

I grunted at her as she handed me a clean towel. And walked me out of the gym and down to the garage. I handed her my keys and let her drive the car. I called my dad on the way to Croton-on-Hudson, a miserable hour drive, so he knew I was coming. Rose had to talk since I kept up the string of profanities that started in the gym.

We arrived at my parent's house and all the lights were on. My mother was going to flip when she saw me. I'm blaming this all on Rose. It was her fault after all. Who the fuck roundhouse kicks someone because they're startled. She even hit the stop button before she did it. She probably just wanted to kick me and this was a great excuse to do that.

I walked into the house, still with a towel covering me. I must have been a sight to see because my mother took in a sharp breath and started hitting me in the arm.

"MOM! Stop hitting me! It's just a broken nose! At least I'm not shot this time! It could be a lot worse!"

This stopped her hitting but I made her angry and a sleep deprived Esme who was angry is a scary person. Her gaze turned to ice. And her voice transformed from sweet to scary in .02 seconds.

"Oh Really? If you came home with another bullet wound I would beat you senseless! I don't care if you are a grown man. You do not wake me up at 5:30 in the morning, bleeding all over my rug! Now let your father fix your nose before I fix it for you, and dear. You don't want me to put it back in place now do you?"

She gave me her very scary smile and turned from the room.

"Way to go jack ass. You pissed off Esme."

"Blondie you're the one who kicked me in the face! How did you even get your leg up that high! And why are you kicking someone who scares you!"

"Well. I have been a part of this family for more than ten years. I didn't know who was sneaking up on me. And I do yoga and palates. Emmett likes me limber."  
>She said the last part seductively and with a wink. I gagged at that thought.<p>

"Oh my god that is disgusting. Rose leave me alone, and get me a drink."

"Don't you dare let him medicate himself! I want him to suffer!"

Esme screamed from upstairs. Great, I seriously pissed her off. I should not have said anything.

"Edward, let me look at your nose."

We had been standing in the foyer until my father had come down the stairs. He moved us toward his office where he kept his equipment.

"Now sit still. This is going to hurt."

His gloved hands took my nose and he moved it back into place. He splinted it up and taped my nose. Everything was black and blue under my eyes and I looked like a sorry sight. Yay for my date on Monday.

"I'm going to have to reschedule my date on Monday, Fuck!"

"Seriously, that's what you're concerned about Edward?"

This came from Rose. I rolled my eyes at her and cleaned up what I could. I went upstairs to change into clean clothes. Then I went to find my mother to apologize for scaring her.

She accepted my apologies and made us breakfast. Rose snapped a picture of my face and texted it to Em and Jasper, telling them what she did

Not very helpful replies like "Told you not to sneak up on her" came from both Em and Jasper. Idiots. This wasn't a laughing matter, yet here I was with an ice pack on my face becoming the families daily entertainment. "Edward, you have a date on Monday?"

Oh shit.

"Uh, yes mom. I just met her. She's very nice. Her name is Bella."

"Oh that's lovely dear. Invite her to supper tomorrow."

"Oh no. That is not a good idea. No. I'll bring her by when I know her better."

My mother was not pleased but I had business to attend to tomorrow. I needed to get to know her better, no matter how infatuated I was with her.

My mother huffed at me and switched the subject. We started talking business but my mother shut that down rather quickly. We finished eating in comfortable silence. As we washed the dishes Rose started questioning the shipment.

"Are you going to Glenwood today or tomorrow?"

"Probably tomorrow. I don't want to go while I'm in pain and pissed off. Would you like to join me?"

An evil grin spread across Rose's face.

"I always do. Can I get my Revolver?"

I sighed. We did still need to feed Maisy. I guess than I could get my FM57.

That gun was my pride and joy. I had one locked in my glove box but that was a basic one. The one I had at home was customized. It was pitch black with an extended magazine, along with hair trigger modification. I had a tactical light attached on the bottom. I only used armor piercing rounds which could go through two layers of the standard Kevlar. They discontinued those specific bullets so I had to reload my own bullets. I didn't mind, no shell casings means no one could trace it back to me, not that that was an issue. The one in the car only had the bullets, and a laser. I guess I didn't need a Kevlar piercing gun, but you never know if someone decides to rip you off and come steal your shipment. It was one of the reasons I invest in Glenwood. No one knew where it was. I could get things shipped there with no muss, no fuss.

"Yes you can. We still need to feed your devil cat. And I need to grab my gun."

"Edward you already have one on you."

"I don't like this one though. It's not as fancy."

I did have my Sauer on me, but it wasn't as nice and the bullets couldn't go through shit that I needed it to go through.

"Ma, were heading out!"

"Edward if you don't stop screaming!"

She rounded the corner carrying chocolate chip cookies. I knew she was hiding them somewhere, I had smelt them earlier. She handed Rose the plate and hugged me. She told me watch it next time I tried to talk to Rose with headphones in and made sure I would put ice on my face.

"Yes, yes, yes I will. We're going to go take care of some business so we don't have to do it tomorrow. Seriously if I get more blood on my nice clothes I will probably have a break down."

"Okay pre-Madonna, let's go before you get your panties in a bunch."

I wanted to hit Rose but Em would kill me and Rose would most likely break my nose again.

We headed back to the city to grab guns, change clothes, and feed the devil cat. She was right where I left her, all safe and locked up where she can't bite, eat, or shit on anything I own. I smiled triumphantly at the little shit before Rose smacked me upside the head.

She got her food out and fed her while we changed. Rose was loading her gold Revolver when I came into the kitchen. Em had customized a Smith and Wesson for her. It was gold and with flowery stuff engraved on it. Their initials were also engraved on it. It was truly a girl's gun but I never said anything about it because it was her favorite, absolute favorite, gun.

She put Maisy back into the carrier and locked her in. Dressed all in black we headed back down to the cars.

Rose let me drive because she had to put her hair up. Seriously, who took that long to put her hair up? She was brushing it out and making me squirm while her blonde hairs got all over the seat and the carpet.

"Rose just shove it in a bun for fucks sakes! You're getting hair all over my car!"

She rolled her eyes and finally secured her hair into what looked like a perfectly neat bun. It was the kind that ballerinas wear. Poor Em, it just enhanced her features and her boobs. I bet he was beating men off her all the time.

We drove to Yonkers and over to the abandoned Glenwood Power Plant that I had bought. It was built in 1896 and was abandoned in 1960. It sits right on the Hudson with the Glenwood Metro North train station directly in front of it. It had been gutted some time ago but it still held all the pulley chains that helped run the system.

It was disgustingly muddy around this place but it suited the job we had to do.

We entered the building and turned on some lights that I had installed. It wasn't very pretty but nobody would mess with this place. It didn't scream gun warehouse! It screamed mob torturing factory. I had armored guards stationed around the warehouse to make sure that nothing was stolen.

Alec was sitting on a crate next to the shipment. He didn't even flinch when the lights came on.  
>"A book Alec? How are you even reading in the dark?"<p>

"Edward if you hadn't noticed there are window in this place. I am sitting precisely where the light reaches me and my book. Now can I go outside now?"

I just shook my head at him. He was ridiculous! He could have just turned on the lights, the idiot.

"What the fuck are you even reading?"

"_Frankenstein_. It's for school. Leave me alone."

"Whatever. Get going, and have Riley come switch shifts with you please."

He grunted a response and left me and Rose to look through the shipment. It was just a couple crates of Armalite AR-10 A2's, and a couple crates of Remington R-25's. I especially loved the Remington's because of the camouflage. Rose was oohing and aahing over them. We took a couple out and made sure they fully functioning before repackaging them and locking up the warehouse.

I wasnt a big hunter but Em was and so was Jasper. They were going to go bat shit for these things. I already fired off a picture to them. Everyone in my family worked in guns. It was our thing. But this was our "hobbie". We all had real jobs on top of being defense contractors. Most of the time the goverment was buying from us but we also had a few shops around the country selling hand guns and riffles.

"Rose, I have to run by the restaurant and grab a couple bags of tea and drop them off with Bella. Do you want to come with or do you want me to drop you off at the apartment?"

She contemplated it for a minute before looking very excited. Rose looking excited was not always a good thing.

"Let's meet Bella!"

I groaned at her and headed toward the restaurant. I texted Bella letting her know I would be on my soon. I was going to have to explain my nose to her and was not looking forward to it. Nor was I looking forward to having to deal with Rose meeting her. I liked Bella a lot and didn't want her fucking this up for me.

We drove the thirty minutes to Bella's house after getting the tea from the restaurant. I found a good parking space which was highly unusual in New York on a Saturday.

I muttered obscenities the entire way up. Rose was chuckling behind me. She thought it was ridiculous that Bella didn't have a door man too. She was cussing by the time she hit the fourth floor with me.

"Who the fuck doesn't have an elevator in a New York appointment. I mean come on! How does she bring groceries up this thing every day?"

"Her apparently."

I huffed and knocked on the door. She opened the door wearing sweatpants and a long sleeve. She was breathtaking. And her hair was up in a bun, all messy. I'm pretty sure I sucked in my breath when I saw her.

Rose pushed me out of the way and thrust her hand out in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie!"

"Oh! Come in. Nice to meet you. Are you Edward's sister?"

"Ha! No. Well yes actually. I'm his sister in law."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. This is Alice. She's my best friend."

I noticed the pixie sitting on the couch just watching us. She got up out of her seat and practically skipped towards us. She was shorter than Bella but not by much. Her hair was jet black and cropped short in a pixie cut. She had thick eyelashes that showed off her large emerald eyes and perfect red lips. Jasper was going to flip his shit when he saw her.

"Nice to meet you."  
>She had thrust her hand out to me first. I shook it quickly thinking of the germs on my hand. I was trying not to reach into my pants and pull out the hand sanitizer. I showed Bella the bag of tea making her squeal.<p>

"How much do I owe you?"

I shifted on the balls of my feet.

"Nothing."

She eyes me suspiciously.

"Oh this is going to be good. I heard Rose mutter it lowly before she went to join the pixie who had sat back down. Bella and I were standing in the kitchen with a clear view to living room and our audience.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Well you don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do. This must have cost a fortune!"

"Oh, not really. It was loose change."

"Edward. I've known you for about a week. Even I know you've done something. What is it? And before you speak let's remember I work with hormonal teenagers every day and they lie to my face often. Choose wisely."

"Imayormaynothaveboughtstarbuckstogetyouyourteafreeeveryday."

"What?"  
>I shifted my feet again. I took a deep breath and then started again.<p>

"I bought a portion of Starbucks. They wouldn't let me just buy a store or set a new one up. So I made them an offer they couldn't refuse and now I own a portion of Starbucks. Your name is at every Starbucks in the city and in Yonkers. They will give you whatever you want on the house. Well it goes to my tab, but same thing. Please don't get mad!"

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."  
>She was starting to hyperventilate. And then she just dropped. Her head smacked the ground and blood was already starting to seep out of the wound.<p>

"Oh fuck!"

"EDWARD!"

"Call 911! And then call Carlisle and tell him to meet us there! Alice grab her purse or wallet whatever her insurance card and stuff is in. FUCK!"

How did I mess this up already? Rose was on the phone with 911 giving them the address and information they needed. I was fucked. She was never going to give me a second chance after that. I was utterly fucked.

"Yes. You are."

Rose clapped me on the back as I hovered over Bella. The paramedics arrived a couple minutes later and took Bella to my dad's hospital where she was put in a private room and taken care of by the best doctors.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky start, eh? Poor Edward. Kid can't catch a break. And Bella didn't even have time to ask him how he broke his nose...<strong>

**_Gun Vocabulary:_**_Kevlar- what bullet proof guns are made of._

_FN57- A semi automatic gun that can shoot through Kevlar when using a type of bullet that isn't' made anymore. I'm pretty sure it's illegal also?_

_Armalite AR-10 A2: hunting riffle that is for most big game, and deer._

_Remington R25: (I want this one but I don't hunt. sigh...) Its another hunting riffle that comes in camouflage. Big game gun like the AR-10. It's breathtaking._

_If you want a better idea what these guns look like, Google._

**If there is anything wrong or anyone as questions let me know. Now Review! I love hearing what people say! It lets me know I'm doing a good job and not mucking this up. I'm going to sleep now. Until Next time! Happy readings!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Hello! Look who is a busy bee today! I hope everyone is having a wonderful day. This chapter is just in time for the holiday spirit. I just found out my on and off again bf will not be home for thanksgiving. How sad is that?! Anyways. Sorry that's tmi. Hope you guys like it! See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I own the story. I like to play with the characters.**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**BPOV**

Ow. Oh my god, ow. Why are the lights so bright? I flung my arm across my eyes. Ow that hurt too. Why does everything hurt!

"Bella?"

"Alice, turn the lights off! Ow. Why does everything hurt? Ow, make it stop."

I didn't take pain well. I was a wimp, which didn't work well with being a klutz, but that's how I ended up.

"Bella, do you remember anything? And I turned one off so I can still have a conversation with you."

"I'm not moving my arm, you can't make me. What happened? What spazy thing did I do now?"

"You may have passed out and then hit your head on your floor, which may have resulted in you being rushed in an ambulance to the hospital, your head being stapled shut, and a CT scan."

I just groaned at her. Of course I did. Why did I pass out in the first place? I remember that Edward and Rose were over. Okay what next, what next. He brought me tea. Oh god. The tea. The Starbucks, the amount of money…

"Alice, where is he. I know he didn't leave, he isn't the type."

"He's been sitting in the hallway, or pacing back and forth. Then he was on the phone cussing some people out, mostly all day actually."

"How long have I been passed out for!"

"Couple hours. I'll go get him. Sit tight!"

"Alice where else am I going to go! I am hooked up to every wire in this room."

I lifted my left arm, the one that wasn't still propelled over my eyes. It had an IV and a finger monitor and another wire that I didn't know what it did.

I heard the door open and close and then reopen a minute later.

"Hi."

"Don't you hi me! I cannot believe you! You went and bought a flipping Starbucks! And not even a Starbucks, you bought a part of Starbucks! For someone you met about oh I don't know, a week ago! Who does that?"

"Um, will you come to dinner with me tomorrow night? I think it might explain a bit more. We have some things to talk about."

What? Was he serious right now? I was in the hospital with a cracked skull because of his stupid little stunt.

"No. Go sell your precious Starbucks and get out. Just seriously, go. And what the fuck happened to your nose! And could they do it again?"

He was hanging his head in shame.

"Rose round house kicked me this morning. She broke my nose. I didn't get a chance to explain that to you. I swear I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just wanted to do something nice…"

I didn't know he had this side to him. He didn't seem like the kind to be remorseful.

I know I was being harsh on him but I didn't care. This was outrageous. Who does that for someone? I didn't even know him! And now he wants to go to dinner? He was completely working around the issue here.

I had taken my arm off my face and was now staring at him. I think staring might have been too kind because I was now shooting daggers that him.

He nodded and left the room. I sighed and sagged into my bed. This was a mess. Just a mess. I looked around my room and noticed I was in a private suit in a very nice room. The bed had sheets that weren't starched to death. The pillows were comfy. I had a great view of the city. Great this place will be costing me a fortune.

Alice slipped back into the room. She looked expectantly at me and I groaned again. I knew Alice knew because she was Alice. She probably stopped him in the hallway and demanded answers.

"So we have dinner plans tomorrow night. Your doctor will be in in a minute and he will be discharging you into my care. I already packed you a bag and anything you don't have, we'll go out and get you. Now don't ask me why and don't tell me no. This is final." With that she whirled out of the room.

My doctor walked in and damn was he good looking. He was clearly older than me but he didn't look by much. He had blonde hair and a very genuine smile. He was shorter than Edward but the resemblance between them was uncanny. This must be his neuro-surgeon doctor dad. Fantastic.

"Welcome back Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I would like to re-break your son's nose. And my head is killing me and quite honestly I don't want to be here. Can you just let me go home please?"

He just stared at me. I guess he didn't expect me to be docile like everyone has been describing me lately. I am not docile. I am actually very feisty and usually don't just roll over when people walk over me or boss me around. When Jake died I think I lost myself.

"My son is an idiot, I agree. He shouldn't have done what he did when he only just met you. Edward actually has never done something like this; he's not very impulsive. Well he can be, but not usually. Everything is meticulously planned out, always. As to your head, I can get you pain medication. And I am discharging you. You don't have a concussion, which is very surprising. But you still need to stay with someone. The little nymph in the hallway said she would be taking you home. And apparently we are expecting you tomorrow for supper?"

Wow, he was good. I'm glad he agreed with me on his idiot son. I just groaned at him when he said the part about dinner. I truly didn't want to go sit through dinner with Edward and now apparently his family.

I nodded at him when he explained all the care I needed to take with my head, and said I needed to come back to take the staples out. He also informed me I couldn't go to work Monday, just because he thought I needed rest. Rest my butt.

Once I was discharged from the hospital and back at Alice's, I had to call my dad. He was going to kick me.

It rang twice before he picked up.

"Chief Swan."

"Hi dad."

"Hey Bells, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just want to let you know I had a little accident. I fell in my apartment and cracked my head open. Don't worry the ambulance was called and they got me straightened out."

"But you're okay right?"

"Yes dad, I'm fine. I have a couple staples in my head and am currently at Alice's. Apparently I'm a child and need to be watched over."

"Wow Bells, what's with the attitude?"

I just sighed.

"Nothing Dad, sorry. I am just really stressed out and my head hurts. I'm sorry. I'll let you go back to work. I love you."

"I love you too Bells. I'll see you in a couple days."

It was pretty late in the day since apparently I had been unconscious for a while.

"Alice can you order Chinese? I want to eat and then go pass out again. Hopefully when I wake up this nightmare will be over."

"Bella, seriously you are the most over dramatic person I know. He bought a part of Starbucks so he could get you tea. Apparently he is rolling in it and has more money than just the money he spent on your Starbucks. And he's very nice and super concerned about you. He called his dad after Rose called the ambulance. He personally rode in the ambulance with you, and made them take you to his dad's hospital. Then he refused to let them charge you for the bill and put it all on the lovely black Amex he owns."

I stared at her again. And now I wanted to break his nose even more. Maybe I would punch him in the face tomorrow just to see how much he could take. That sounded like a plan. I wondered what owning Starbucks was like. Maybe I should mosey on down to one and say my boyfriend owns Starbucks.

Oh. My. God. That did not just go through my head. He is not your boyfriend Isabella Swan. He's a jackass who made you get staples in your head after he spent an exorbitant amount of money so I could essentially get free tea whenever I wanted to. Oh that was really sweet... God I'm a jerk.

"Alice am I a bitch?"

She looked up from ordering the Chinese food.

"No Bells, you're just starting to be yourself again after Jakes death. Maybe that fall knocked some sense into you. God knows you needed it! I love you Bella but seriously. He bought you a freaking Starbucks!"

I just nodded. I knew I wasn't the same after Jake. He was my constant and all of a sudden that was gone. I had to learn to be on my own again. I decided to try and fix the mess I had now created. I should have just said thank you.

I walked outside to Alice's porch. She lived in an apartment on Park Street. It was huge, way too big for just Alice. It wasn't as extravagant as Edwards's house but it boasted four bedrooms, an office, a gym, four bathrooms, and a state of the art kitchen and security system. Everything was in bright happy colors, she even had one room that was entirely yellow. Sunshine Yellow to be exact. It was her office, go figure.

I don't think she liked to be here all by herself. Her parents died when she was a teenager and she's been by alone ever since. She had put herself through school and learned how to do everything by herself at such a young age that it affected her attitude. She could do anything she set her mind to, she never took no for an answer, and she was just down right stubborn. I'd never met anyone like Alice, which is why we were best friends.

Her porch had a nice view of the city and she had one of those outdoor heaters set up so we could sit out here in the winter. Apparently a porch on Park St. was rare, but leave it to Alice to find an apartment with one.

We both liked fresh air, well as fresh as New York air could get. And it was relaxing to have a bottle of wine while looking at the city and the crazy rush of people.

The phone kept ringing until finally someone answered.

"Cullen."

"Oh, uh hi. Is Edward available?"

"Not at this precise minute. Can I take a message?"

"Yes. Can you tell him Starbucks called? He'll understand. Thank you."

"Sure, no problem. Bye."

And then the line went dead. I hoped Edward got it. I was trying to sound light and not like an ungrateful brat, which I'm known to be. I'm a single child who got a lot of things handed to me as a child. My parents thought that they had to give me what I asked for because they divorced. I didn't ask for much, but when I wanted something I usually got it. And I was my daddy's little girl. I always got my way with him.

I was staring at the city when my phone started buzzing. I looked down to see Edwards number.

"Bella Swan speaking."

I didn't want to let on that I knew it was him calling.

"Hi! I didn't know of you were ever going to speak to me. I'm so sorry for everything, if you want I'll sell my share. I promise, just please don't be mad. And I'm so sorry for your head. God I'm an idiot, I should have told you when you were sitting."

He was rushing his words, almost cramming them together. He was also out of breath.

"Please don't. It was a very nice gesture, and no one's done anything so extravagant for me before. I was just caught off guard by the amount of money you spent. And I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I kind of lost myself when I lost Jake and I'm just now starting to find myself again. And why are you out of breath?"

"Oh, uh no reason. We're working out at Jasper's. You know, now that I own a part of Starbucks you can get as much free tea as you want. I'll personally tell them to put you on the list. At every Starbucks in Yonkers, Manhattan, Croton- on- Hudson. Where else do you frequent?"

"Edward, I don't frequent in Yonkers or Croton- on- Hudson.."

"Um well about that. My parents live in Croton- on- Hudson and my warehouse is in Yonkers. I want to show it to you. And you're probably going to dinner tomorrow at their house. As long as you don't want to break my nose."

I laughed at him. He sounded really hesitant about his nose. I could break it if I wanted to. And he was nervous about going to dinner with his parents, that's cute.

"As long as you don't mind that you've known me for a minute and your parents already want to meet me. Don't you feel like we're rushing things?"

"Sort of, but Bella you have me under your spell and I don't know if I can break away..."

He got very quiet at the end. I don't think he's ever confessed that to someone before. And I had a feeling that his relation with his wife was not like a normal relationship.

"Oh Edward. I would love to come to dinner and no I'm not going to break your nose. I did want to re- brake it a couple minutes ago though. You've made amends telling me I could basically drink as much tea as I want and not even spend money on it anymore. It's great! Seriously the way to my heart."

I giggled at the end of my sentence. I got a chuckle out of him. I'm glad I lightened the mood and got him to not feel so vulnerable. We talked for a little while until I started yawning and he forced me to go to sleep, and take my pain medication.

The Chinese had arrived when I got back inside.

"Everything alright?"

Alice's face boasted a huge smile. She had an uncanny ability to hear everything, so I knew she knew I had mended the fences.

"I know you know Alice. Have you ever thought about you're the one who's the vampire?"

She just laughed at me. She had a little girl laugh, it was almost like a giggle. With her height and the laugh I wondered how no one mistook her for a child.

"What did you order? I'm under strict instructions from Starbucks to 'go to bed and take my medication'. But I'm hungry so I'm disobeying and eating first."

Alice laughed at my antics again.

"So before I was an idiot and cracked my head open, what's your opinion on Edward, and apparently Rose too. I like her a lot! She so doesn't care how good looking he is, and she broke his nose. By kicking him. That takes skill!"

"Edward was very nice, extremely good looking I might add. And tall! I think I only come to his elbow... And Rose is amazing. She's very bossy. You should have seen her when you fell. She immediately started bossing us all around. Apparently this happens to the Cullen's a lot since they both knew first aid training."

I wondered if Carlisle had taught them first aid, it would make sense.

We ate our Chinese in causal silence. The only time Alice is ever quiet is sleep and eating. She loved food as much as I do. She can't cook though, so whenever she wants a home cooked meal she comes to me. My dad can't cook either. Actually the only person I know who can cook is me.

My other best friend, Angela Cheney who is also an English teacher at my high school, can't cook either. Her husband, Ben Cheney, has to cook for her. She's an invalid in the kitchen, much like Alice. But Alice doesn't try to cook. Angela does. The fire department has been called more than once to their apartment. She lives in the West Village near me in an apartment they've lived in since they met at NYU. Every time I hear sirens I call Angela to make sure her house isn't burning to the ground.

After cleaning up dinner we decided to get ready for bed.

"How's your head?"

We were standing in her bathroom, her very large bathroom, applying face stuff. Her bathroom had a double sink and a sunken tub. The tub had a view of the city, but it had one-way glass so the people in the buildings surrounding Alice's, couldn't peak in. Everything was done in mild tones, which was surprising for Alice's colorful personality. She claimed that the bathroom had to be bright and neutral so it didn't mess with your skin hues. To be honest I thought it was nonsense but I went with it anyways.

As for the face cream? Alice swore by this stuff, she even had it imported from France. It smelled heavenly of citrus, and made your skin wonderfully soft. It was very relaxing in an odd way. You would think that roses and lavender smells were the relaxing scents, but citrus was relaxing too. And this cream made your face feel like you had just gotten a facial.

"My head hurts, but this wonderful medication I was prescribed should help."

After finishing up our bathroom routines, I headed to the room that I had claimed when Alice moved in.

Every room had a California Queen bed. Each room was in a different color. I chose the purple room. The duvet, pillows, towels, one wall, the headboard. All purple, and it was like a nice plum purple, not too bright. That's why I liked it. For Alice it was toned down. The rest of the room was in a lovely cream color, including the rest of the walls. I climbed into the giant, fluffy bed and drifted off into a dream full of earl grey tea and green, kind eyes.

I could have sworn that there was actual earl grey in my dream. It was like it was in the room, right next to me. I opened my eyes to find a steaming cup of earl grey tea. Two tea bags and two Splenda. The clock on the bedside table read 11:00 am. I had slept for 13 hours straight.

My head was still tender and I would definitely be taking medication today. I felt refreshed after so much sleep. My tea was still warm when I took a sip of it. I wondered when Alice went to go get it for me. She only lived a couple blocks away from a Starbucks, easy walking distance.

With my tea in hand I walked out to the living room to find Alice.

"Alice you got me tea! Thank you!"

She was standing in the kitchen with a box of donuts. The smell of delicious fried dough wafted through the air.

"Do you have chocolate!?"

"Well someone is in a good mood. Yes I got you chocolate with sprinkles and yes I got you tea. I simply said 'I'm Edward Cullen's sister in law' and I got my coffee and your tea free."

She smiled up at me triumphantly.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. Fried food and tea would cheer anyone up. She was right last night I was being a bitch. And it was time to get the old Bella back. I walked over to where she stood to get my delicious heart attack.

"Alice you are not his sister in law."

"Oh no, not yet. But after today I will be."

She had a very scary smile spreading across her face.

"Alice?"

I was afraid to ask her what she had done.

"I didn't do anything Bella. I simply cyber stalked the Cullen's."

She gave me her sparkling laugh then proceeded to tear into a maple bar like it was going to run from her.

"And what did you find out you stalker?"

"That not only is Rose married to a giant, they have another brother."

"And?"

I knew there was more to this story than she was letting on.

"And he's successful, tall, blonde, and sex on a stick."

"Sex on a stick Alice, really?"

I was staring at her like she had two heads. Then she whipped out her phone. She typed something in and then flipped it around to show me.

A handsome, pale man was on her screen. He looked smart in a black suit that I could only guess was Armani. You could tell he was extremely tall from the picture, 6'2 at least. He had honey colored hair and green eyes that matched Edwards.

"What's his name?"

"Jasper Cullen."

"And he's your future husband?"

Alice giggled with glee. She vigorously nodded her head yes.

"Oh today is going to be interesting."

I finished my tea and my donut. I actually had more than one, I loved donuts. Especially the chocolate with the chocolate icing and the sprinkles. I loved sprinkles. And tea. God this tea was delicious. And just name dropping could get me free tea. It was actually a very expensive, very thoughtful gift.

The day passed by quickly, my nerves growing worse. Just as I was staring at the clock Edward called.

"Hello love. How's your day going?"

I swooned a little at the mention of my newly acquired nickname. I felt like I had known him longer than a week.

"Good. Want to hear about the stunt Alice pulled this morning?"

He chuckled knowing this would be good. In the hours waiting until I woke up they had apparently bonded.

"She said she was your sister in law to get us free coffee and tea."

His chuckle turned into a full on belly laugh.

Through deep breathes he tried to ask me a question.

"She… said… what!?"

His laugh was contagious which made me laugh along with him.

"Oh yes. It worked too."

This made him laugh even more.

"Oh that's good stuff. Who knew Pixie would be so creative. Anyway, Toni and I will be picking you up at 4 tomorrow."

"Who is Toni?"

He sounded very uncomfortable when he answered wanting me to know even more.

"Um. Do you remember the guy who took us to dinner?"

I nodded, remembering the very nice gentleman. He was quiet though. Then I realized that he couldn't see me.

"Uh, yes. He was very nice."

"He may or may not be my personal driver…"

He trailed off on what he was saying. It took me a minute for it to register.

"Excuse me. Come again?"

"I have a driver. A permanent driver."

He could afford to buy Starbucks so why not have a driver.

"Of course you do. Why wouldn't you have a driver? Is that why he was choking in the car when I said you hired him? Because you didn't want me to know how much money you really had. A freaking driver. What else do you have? An island? If you have an island please don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"I don't have an island. My parents have an island. And a mansion in Croton-on-Hudson. And a beach house in Malibu."

He sounded really uncomfortable. I felt really bad for him, but I don't think he understood how much I didn't care. I hated money, I never had any and I never wanted any.

"Fantastic. I have a one-bedroom apartment in the West Village. I have $200,000 in student loans. I lived in my father's house until I graduated College so I wouldn't have to pay for room and board. My mother remarried when I was in middle school but I lived with my father way before she started traipsing around the US with Phil."

"I don't really know what to say to that."

He was quiet when he spoke. I may have scared him with my little tirade. But I didn't like the idea of money. I didn't like that he had so much of it and he had already spent a lot on me when he did that little stunt with Starbucks.

"I don't like the idea of money, quite honestly I could care less how much you have and I would prefer you didn't spend anything on me. The Starbucks stunt already stressed me out to the point of fainting. Congratulations you have a driver. I hope you don't take him away from his family."

"I pay him handsomely. I don't take away from his family unless it's absolutely urgent. During his off hours I drive the Volvo. And I bought him the car that he drives. He's well taken care of I assure you. I'm glad you don't like money, usually that's all girls see. I like that you don't care, but I won't stop spending money on you. I'm sorry you're just too beautiful to not spend money on."

I just groaned.

"Are we still going to supper at your parents?"

Edward chuckled at me for my aversion tactics. They were pathetic but apparently he got the hint.

"I didn't know if you still wanted to. We can if you want. My mother makes more than enough food. I should warn you, my entire family that lives in New York comes. My mother feeds about 30 or so people every Sunday. Are you up for the chaos?"

"30 people! Does she start cooking on Thursday!?"

"No Bella. She usually makes huge lasagnas or meats. They go to church in the morning and then she comes home to cook. She loves doing it, and it's been tradition ever since I was little that you come home for Sunday Dinner, no matter where you are."

That sounded insane. But I wanted to go and I wanted to meet everyone.

"I need to change. When are you coming?! Oh my god, what am I going to wear. What do I wear? Do I dress up? Is it casual? What does Rose wear?"

"Bella breathe. Jeans and heals is fine. That's what Rose always wears. I'll see you in about thirty minutes. Don't worry I promise."

We hung up and I went to find Alice, and have more than one panic attack.

"No."

"What? You haven't even seen them on!"

"No. That look you have is scaring me. No."

"Bella just try it on! They aren't even that tall."

"Alice they're four inch heels!"

"Bella they're going to go well with your dark jeans and your grey scarf. They match the scarf. Just try them on."

I just groaned at her. She had me in tight dark wash jeans and a plain white long sleeve t shirt. The scarf she had on me was a grey knitted wool that was extremely soft. She was attempting to shove my feet in the brand new Louboutin's that matched the scarf. They were about four inches high and a soft grey colour. Apparently they were the must haves of shoes and I apparently needed a pair in my closet for moments like meeting the guy I'm seeing's parents.

"Put the shoes on Bella. Now."

Alice's hands were on her hips and she was staring me down. The shoes were in the middle of us, in the middle of our show off. I could not believe we were arguing over shoes. She shouldn't have bought them in the first place. They were too expensive and I could never have afforded them.

"Alice why did you buy me these. I haven't even worn the last pair you snuck into my closet. How much did these even cost? $800?"

"$625 actually and they're sold out online. Just accept them and wear the god damn shoes."

I slipped the death traps on my feet.

"If I fall, it's your fault. And you're the one paying the medical bills."

Alice nodded and helped me walk down the hallway and to the stairs. It took me about five minutes to walk down them and not fall but I eventually made it.

We made our way down the elevator and outside to find Edward and Rose in front of a very sleek black SUV.

"You're going to die in those shoes."

This came from Rose who was smiling at me. She knew this was going to be an interesting evening.

"Thank you captain obvious. It's Alice's idea and if I die it's her fault."

Edward just nodded and came over to help me walk.

"Where's Toni?"

I didn't know if Alice knew Edward had a driver so I was whispering to him. Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. I was 5'5/5'6 in these shoes so he didn't have to go down as low as he normally does.

"Sunday is his day off, remember? Why are we whispering?"

I just shrugged. I walked towards the SUV without breaking my ankle.

"Hi Rose. I didn't have the chance to thank you for yesterday. Alice told me you got the Paramedics to me. And it's very nice to meet you also."

I stuck my hand out to shake. Rose just stared at me.

She looked over to Edward confused.

"She's kidding right?"

"Kidding about?"

"Shaking hands? Yeah we're not doing this. Put your hand down. Just get in the car. Hi Alice, good to see you again."

I dropped my hand and shrugged. Rose was odd but I liked her. Edward opened my car door and slid in next to me. Alice took the front seat.

Rose's car was amazing. It was so roomy and comfy. It looked really safe too.

"Rose what kind of car is this? It's amazing!"

She smiled at me in the rear view mirror.

"It's a Mercedes. I used to have a red convertible but I was tired of people looking at me and the car. So I went out and bought the safest, darkest car a Mercedes offered. It's actually the Guard model, which is supposed to only come in ML 350 Blue Tec or the ML500 but I didn't like either of those. I had Em call Mercedes and have them make this one in the Guard. It's amazing. It's and I quote straight off the website, 'armored body panels, reinforced locks, polycarbonate laminated windows, and steel – reinforced roof pillars.' It's basically life proof."

I stared at her.

"Wow, this is a car built for someone like me. Seriously with how clumsy and accident prone I am if I ever owned a car I would have to get one of these."

Everyone laughed at me. Edward got a look that was unnerving and made me have a horrible idea. If we ever lasted I knew he would force me to own one of these.

We drove out of the city and towards Yonkers. The traffic wasn't as bad as it usually was, but it was Sunday.

After around an hour we pulled up to the end of block to huge gates leading up a steep driveway which eventually lead to the house. House was an understatement. We pulled up to a mansion. Actually I don't think mansion actually cut it, I think estate was probably a better word.

"This is where you grew up!"

My voice was all but a shriek. I was starting to panic. I knew they had a mansion but this was huge! There was a giant black Jeep Wrangler parked outside the house along with a classic Mercedes S550. It was also all black. This family seemed to have black cars everywhere except Edward.

"I have a black car too, but I don't drive it often. It's too ostentatious."

I just groaned. It was probably something outlandish and ridiculous. I guess I would find out later.

Edward got out of the car and opened my door.

"Thank you."

It took me a minute to step out of the car and not fall but I managed okay. Edward held onto my arm all the way to the door.

"Ma, were home!"

Edward bellowed into the house. We were taking off our coats when a very put together woman walked around the corner.

"Edward, please stop shouting. You were raised with better manners than that."

She went up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He bent down to her so it wasn't a far reach. She walked over to Rose and kissed Rose as well. Then she turned her piercing green eyes on Alice and I.

"Ma, this is Bella, and her best friend Alice. Girls, this is my mother Esme."

Her eyes lit up when he mentioned my name. She walked towards me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Oomph!"

The breath was squeezed out of me as Esme held onto me.

"Ma, you're suffocating her."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Hello dear! It's so wonderful to meet you. Please come in. Hello Alice, it's wonderful to meet you."

She gave Alice a dazzling smile and started off down a hallway.

Rose shrugged and followed Esme down the hallway. We all trailed down after her. We ended up in a sitting room with Carlisle and the tall man Alice had showed me on her phone.

Alice turned towards me and gave me a creepy smile. I just giggled quietly at her.

"What are you giggling about?"

Edward leaned into my ear and asked me.

"I'll tell you when I know you better."

I winked playfully at him. I wanted to mess a little with him.

"Dad, you've met Alice and Bella."

Carlisle nodded his head.

"How's your staples Bella?"

"Tender, but not too bad today. Your drugs worked wonderfully! I slept like a rock last night."

He chuckled at me and said hello to Alice.

"And Jasper, this is Alice and Bella."

"Ah, Starbucks?"

This question was aimed at me. I just nodded. I guessed this is the mystery guy who answered the phone last night.

He smiled a large, warm smile my way then turned his attention to Alice.

"Pixie?"

She giggled as her response. He gave a smoldering, wet your panties smile and a wink that had Alice blushing a couple different shades of red.

"Come sit down. Rose have you spoken to your husband? He should be here by now."

"His flight is delayed due to weather. He said he's taking the jet so when they give the go he's the first one out."

Esme nodded. We were seated comfortably on the plush, cream couches that surrounded the TV. They were in a U shape like Edwards and I wondered if his mother had arranged the furniture as well as just decorating.

Chicago was playing the Detroit Lions and were losing. We sat and watched the game while Esme worked around in the kitchen. I offered to help her multiple times but she kept shooing me away and sent me back to watch football.

After an hour or so of listening to the boys, and Rose, screaming at television I gave up and went to find Esme again.

"I lived with my dad most of my life, and don't get me wrong, I love a good football game. But how do you deal with this ever single Sunday? And Edward mentioned 30 dinner guest? Are you superwoman?"

I stared at her quizzically. She had to be to deal with that noise level. I'd never seen Edward yell. But you put the Chicago Bears on and that man has a pair of lungs.

Esme was chuckling at me while she was making the potatoes. They smelled heavenly, loaded in herbs and butter.

"I've learned over the years to tune them out. And yes I've been cooking for over thirty people for the past 35 years. Ever since I joined this family I took over Sunday dinner. It's a ritual for the Cullen's."

I just stared at her. She said she has been cooking for 30 years. She can't even be 40! Well that wouldn't make sense because Edward is in his thirties. She must be in her fifties. That's not possible.

"It's possible dear. I'm 53 years young. I met Carlisle when I was 17 and we got married when I was 19. We had Emmett when I was 20 and Edward 2 years later."

My hands flung to my mouth.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud. My mouth doesn't cooperate with my brain."

I heard a deep chuckle from behind me and I whirled around almost tripping in these ridiculous shoes. Hands flung out to grab me before I fell face first into the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was coming to see where you disappeared to."

A deep blush spread across my face as his thumbs worked in circles on my arms. I wanted him to kiss me again but his mother was staring at us. I could feel her gaze in my back.

"Ma she does this a lot, it's quite adorable. And Bella you cannot possibly offend this woman. She's made of tungsten."

Esme was full on laughing now.

"Tungsten?"

"It's the strongest natural metal that we know of."

I was chuckling at his explanation. Only Edward would know something like that. He shrugged his shoulders and released my arms from his grip. He went over to the fridge to grab a Stella. Apparently that's all this family drinks, and Coronas when they aren't being picky.

Esme went back to her potatoes, assuring me for the tenth time there was nothing she needed help on.

The Bears weren't doing well and you could tell from this point on they were going to lose. This dampened everyone's spirits, but not by much. I was learning fast that Emmett was the life of the party. He was loud and boisterous and always ready to crack a joke at everyone else's expense. He had finally arrived a couple hours after we had, dressed to impress in a suit and tie. I wondered where he had come from but it was probably rude to ask.

"So Little B, what do you do?"

This was Emmett's new nickname for me.

"What do you mean what do I do? Like for a living or for fun or in down time?"

"For a living. Way to make the question complicated."

"I'm an English teacher at Eleanor Roosevelt High School."

"That's a good school. It just got built did it? We went to boarding school so we didn't have the luxury of attending normal high school."

"Not that I'm all knowing of boarding schools, but where did you go? And why didn't you tell me you went to boarding school?"

I directed that question towards Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders. I replied by rolling my eyes at him and making him chuckle.

"It's in Wallingford, Connecticut."

I just nodded. I had never met anyone who went to boarding school before. I honestly didn't even realize people still went to boarding school.

Just then Esme called for supper.

"I thought you said that everyone would be over on Sundays?"

I was whispering to Edward as we walked behind everyone. Our group had separated into couples, with Alice joining Jasper. They had been inseparable since we got here and Jasper was clearly forming adoration for her. Their height difference was comical since he stood almost as tall as Edward, if not taller. Jasper had a southern twang in his speech which was odd since he's from Washington.

"Mom called everyone and told them not to come. She wanted you to meet everyone in the immediate family before we sick the vultures on you. My family is loud and overbearing. She didn't want you to be overwhelmed."

I smiled at the thoughtfulness that was Esme Cullen. We made our way to the dining room and the massive table that was set up. It easily sat 20 or more people. I imagined it was a table from a manor or estate from 19th century England. They would host huge parties with extravagant tables.

Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme to his right and Edward to his left. I sat next to Edward and Alice sat next to me with Jasper on her right. Rose and Emmett sat next to Esme across the table from us.

The table filled with food, much more than any of us could ever eat. She had a pot roast, seasoned potatoes, asparagus covered in bacon and goat cheese, yeast rolls (which I am assuming are homemade), a pot of baked macaroni, tomato and mozzarella with basil bites on French baguettes, and then the famous chocolate cake at the end.

"Ma if it's only us why did you cook for everyone?"

She shrugged her shoulders like this much food wasn't a lot of work.

"You guys will take home the left overs and eat it for the rest of the week. Besides I'm used to cooking for hoards of people. I'm sure we'll have a couple people staying this week who will want food."

"Oh is your family flying in?"

Everyone chuckled at my question except Alice who looked as confused as I did.

"No, our house has an open policy. If you need a place to stay and you work for one of us or know one of us or someone in the family, we let you stay. We always have people coming and going, we have enough room for it."

I was just staring at her. Holy cow this woman got progressively more amazing. We passed around dishes and loaded up on whatever we wanted.

I was poured wine, which tasted amazing. This was clearly not the cheap stuff I was used to. And the food was to die for.

"Esme, this is delicious!"

I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled back into my head a couple of times. I was definitely taking some of this home.

"Emmett how was Boston?"

Carlisle asked the question.

Emmett just shrugged.

"Business as usual. Everything was taken care of and we shouldn't have any issues for a while."

"What was the issue?"

This came from me. I knew Edward sold guns and had real estate. I was assuming he was more successful than I was lead to believe. I wasn't privy to the rest of what they did.

"Some idiot ripped us off. I didn't want to deal with him over the phone. So I flew to Boston for two days and decided to speak with him in person."

Edward was like a statue next to me. I reached my hand under the table and squeezed his knee. I know it was a bold gesture but he looked like he was in pain and I wanted to comfort him. Being ripped off probably wasn't comforting. He probably also wanted to go there himself and rip some people to shreds.

He relaxed slightly and grabbed my hand to hold.

"Okay, enough of business. How's the food? Bella, Edward tells me you're a teacher?"

And with that declaration from Esme the tension broke. Everyone was still a little uptight but not like before.

"The food is delicious and I hope you don't mind me taking some home. And yes I'm a high school English teacher."

"Oh, where at?"

"Eleanor Roosevelt high school. I teach 9th and 10th grade. My kids are getting very antsy since Thanksgiving break starts on Thursday."

Esme chuckled at me.

"Honey you can take whatever you want home. And oh how nice! Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

Edward went rigid again. He seriously needed to relax. He cleared his throat and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Edward stop mumbling,"

Esme's tone was firm and very startling. I'd never heard her voice get loud or hard. She was so calm and sweet the entire time we were here.

"I said she probably has plans."

"Bella, do you have plans for thanksgiving?"

I got very nervous all of a sudden. Everyone's eyes were on me, including Edwards. Did I have plans? My dad, Alice, and I usually just have a small turkey with potatoes and gravy.

"Well, um, I'm not sure. My dad might be working and usually it's just Alice, my dad, and I."

"Oh honey, well why don't you and Alice come to our house for dinner! And if your dad isn't working invite him here! What does your dad do?"

"He's the chief of police."

"Oh well that's nice dear. He's more than welcome to come over as well. There's no pressure, I just don't want you two alone on Thanksgiving."

I just nodded and started picking at my food. What was I supposed to say to that! I met Esme today, I've known Edward for a little under two weeks. Now his mother wanted me to spend a holiday with them. I didn't know if we were moving too fast. We hadn't even decided if we were dating or not. Like what were we?

"Can we get back to you?"

She beamed a smile my way and asked if everyone was ready for coffee and dessert.

We cleared our plates and I headed to the kitchen to help with dishes.

"Oh honey just leave it, the boys do the dishes."

"They do the dishes?"

"Mhmm. It's our deal. I cook them food and they clean up the kitchen."

"Esme that's brilliant!"

She chuckled at me. We grabbed cake plates and a cake cutter, and headed back to the table.

"Esme I've been waiting all week for this cake."

Edward was practically drooling at the cake when he made his declaration. I remembered that he had saved me a piece, and it was delicious a week after it was made. I could only imagine what it tasted like when it was fresh.

She let out a soft chuckle and started cutting and plating. She cut huge slices for everyone and I'm sure I was going to gain at least three pounds from just looking at the cake.

I was handed my giant piece and immediately dug in. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips.

"Got hot's for the cake little b?"

"Emmett, I just met you but I would like you to know that I have a very nice right hook. This cake is delicious Esme, I may need the recipe for this. I highly doubt I could make it as well as you though."

"I'll give you the recipe dear."

She gave me a very warm smile, I knew she would be like a mother to me. I didn't realize how quiet everyone had gotten again.

"What?"

I looked around wide eyed. I didn't think I did something wrong, all I did was ask for a recipe.

"I've never given this recipe to anyone before."

My mouth dropped open. She had never given this recipe to anyone... Why was I the only person to get it? There was nothing spectacular about me. I was just plain Bella. The invisible one.

"But… But why me!?"

Esme shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Thank you, Esme."

I was quiet when I said it. She was more of a mother to me in the couple hours I'd known her than my own mother was to me. It made me very uncomfortable to think that she cared this much for me and she'd only just met me.

She smiled over at me as we all resumed our eating. Edwards hand found its way under the table and grabbed my knee. It was a comforting gesture, one that I was grateful for. This day was exhausting. I was so nervous about meeting everyone and it was draining. Esme clearly was excepting me into the family making me even more exhausted over analysis that. I was ready to go home and go to bed and it was only 9.

I was yawing at the table when Edward announced we should leave.

"Rose can we take your car? Em had Toni drop his off here yesterday so he has the Jeep. But you drove. I'll drop it by the apartment tomorrow."

She dug the keys out of her purse. The thing was huge and had a fancy print all over it. I was assuming that it was a Louis Vuitton purse. She handed the key chain to Edward.

"If there is a single scratch, dent, light brushing, anything. On my car. You. Will. Die."

"Kids can we have one night where someone doesn't threaten to kill someone."

Carlisle was running his hands through his hair in the foyer with us. I had seen Edward do the same gesture making me assume the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"Jasper is going to take me home."

Alice was standing next to me getting our coats on. I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You are?"

This came from Edward who sounded seriously astounded by this declaration. Jasper just nodded at him making Edward shrug.

There was a lot of shrugging going on in this family.

We said our goodbyes and headed out the door. I caught the wink Rose threw my way. I just chuckled and shook my head. I managed the entire night without breaking my neck in these shoes. They were surprisingly comfortable too. I would definitely be keeping them.

I climbed into Roses car with the assistance of Edward and got comfortable. The leather molded to your body, it was amazing. I wanted one of these things, but I didn't drive. I had my license but I didn't own a car, only my dad's squad car. And I wasn't designated to drive that unless it is an emergency.

"My mom really likes you. I've never seen her so open with new people."

"Your mom is really nice. Honestly in the first couple minutes of just being there she was a better mom than mine is."

"Why?"

We were heading towards the city at a very scary speed.

"Edward slow down! And my mom had me young, she wasn't ready for it. She left my dad and took me with her. We lived in Arizona until I was ten and I got sick of her and her new husband. Don't get me wrong I love Phil, but I missed my dad. My mom is kind of crazy. She's scatter brained and a really horrible cook. Like really horrible. I am surprised I survived until I was ten!"

Edward was chuckling at me.

"Edward Cullen! Slow down!"

We were taking turns at a very rapid pace and I was going to get motion sickness if he didn't slow down.

He decreased his speed by ten which brought us down to 80 miles an hour. We were still a ways away from approaching the city so he wasn't forced to slow down. Yet.

We got to my apartment in under ten minutes. Edward came around to my side and opened the door for me. We walked up the four flights of stairs with him muttering under his breath the entire time. I knew he had serious issues with my apartment but I was starting to find it really comical. When we reached the door and I unlocked it I turned towards him.

"Would you like to come in?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh la la! *wiggles my eyebrows* Bella is naughty. But isn't it better that way? I hope you guys are having a great weekend! In the weeks to come please don't expect anything quickly. I have been avoiding my college application essays. Until Next time!<strong>

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello All! I have finals in t- minus three weeks. So this will probably be the last chapter for the next three weeks. Sorry guy's I need to graduate! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. See you at the bottom!**

**SM owns the characters, I own the story.**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**EPOV**

I was standing in the doorway fidgeting with my hands. I didn't want to push it with her. My mother probably scared her tonight and if I went in I was not going to be responsible for my actions. She looked fantastic in those shoes and they made her legs look amazing. And that shirt clung to her emphasizing every single curve. I made up my mind; I was just going to kiss her. Just a kiss goodnight and I would be on my way.

"Sure."

I walked through the threshold and closed the door behind me. She walked towards the kitchen and noticed where she had fallen.

"You cleaned it?"

I nodded slightly. I had my guys come clean her apartment from top to bottom while we were at the hospital.

"Thank you."

She was quiet, and looking down. I think she was still slightly embarrassed that she had passed out. Instead of answering her I just nodded again.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Absolutely. From what I hear you make the best tea."

I gave her my crooked smile hoping that would ease her embarrassment. She smiled back and started bustling around her kitchen. She had one of those fancy water boilers. She took me as the kind of girl to have a kettle. Looked around and spotted the kettle on the stove and quietly chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling at me?"

"I never took you as the kind of person to have one of those fancy water boilers. I thought you had a kettle, and I looked around and found it."

I smiled over at her.

"Oh yeah, I like the kettle but it takes too long. Alice bought me this one when she heard the noise an actual kettle makes when the water is ready. Her exact words were 'Bella what is that wretched sound! It has to go! We're buying you a new one.'"

She was giggling at the memory of Alice. I could imagine Alice looking horrified at the kettle and demanding Bella make it stop. I started laughing along with her. Here laugh was contagious and adorable.

"Is Earl Grey alright?"

"I will drink whatever you give me."

She nodded and went to grab the bag of tea from Starbucks. She made our teas, making mine with milk. We sat down on couch with our drinks when she grimaced as I took a sip.

"How do you drink it with milk?"

"Esme used to drink it with milk. I've never had tea without milk and sugar. Can I try yours?"

She gave me a warm smile and handed me her mug. I took a sip preparing for the worst. It was actually really good, way better without milk. You could taste the tea and it wasn't watered down.

"That's a lot better than the way Esme makes it. I think you've converted me Isabella."

She shivered at her name being called and I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. I shrugged it off and enjoyed the quiet of her apartment.

"Why aren't you staying with Alice again tonight?"

"She isn't going to be home and I rather not go home to her place by myself. Its huge and very creepy at night."

I nodded.

"Wait where will she be?"

I was thoroughly confused as to where Alice would be. Jasper was supposed to be dropping her off at home.

"Oh Edward, for someone so smart, you sure are dumb sometimes."

Her words were mean but they didn't hold malice.

"Alice is not going home, she's going to Jaspers. That's why Jasper is 'taking her home'. He's taking her to his house."

My eyebrows shot up and I let out a low "oooh". It made sense now. Well good for Jasper that he was going to be getting some. I felt like Alice was his long lost soul mate, which was good. Now he would stop sleeping with half of Manhattan.

Jasper may be quiet and seem reserved, he wasn't. He was quiet but not reserved. Jasper was a player with a southern charm. Em and I went to school in Connecticut; Jasper went to school in Texas. Since elementary school. God knows why he chose there. Our parents gave us options of where we wanted to go, they didn't want us in the public school system. He would come home every summer and his southern accent would get worse and worse. Now he sounded like he was born and raised in the south, with a slow speech and impeccable manners.

"Well good for them. Its late, I should probably go."

I got up and washed my mug and left it on the side to dry. Bella got up and walked me to the door. I leaned down and pressed a searing kiss to her mouth. Her arms linked around my neck and her hands found my hair. I drove my tongue into her mouth, exploring and tasting the tea still left on her lips. She let out a small whimper when I released her.

"Bella I still have a broken nose and you still have a cracked head. Take an easy tonight. I'll see you tomorrow; we still have a date remember? And you still need to call your boss; Dad said you weren't allowed to go in. Just take an easy."

I was rushing my words. I needed to talk myself out of staying any longer for fear that rest would be the last thing we would be doing. I pressed a small kiss to her closed lips again and walked out the door. She closed it behind me and locked it.

I made my descent down the stairs. God I couldn't wait to get her out of this building. I had a plan. Within two months' time Bella would be living with.

Was two months too short?

_Probably. You're bat shit crazy. _

_Shut up, you don't belong in this conversation. _

I whipped out my phone and dialed the number on speed dial.

"Alec I need there to be eyes on Isabella Swan at all times. 24-hour surveillance. I don't care if she's at the school, the library, or the Starbucks. I need to know where she's at, at all times. If they lose her, they die."

He mumbled a yes at me. He knew the guys to do it and he knew they would do it right.

Knowing she would be safe and I would be able to find her at a moment's notice took some of the tension out of my neck. Maybe I would call the masseuse that Em and Rose use. It was only after 10 and I was wired from kissing Bella. Maybe I would take a run around central park. I could use the fresh air.

I may need my dads help on this one. If anyone would know what to do with it, it would be him. I wasn't driving back to Croton tonight so I decided to drop off Roses car. I had a change of clothes stashed in her house for absolute emergencies. I was too lazy to walk home so I would probably stay the night. Besides it was dropping it the 30's as winter progressed. It was going to be a harsh one, I could just tell.

I texted Rose to inform her of my impending arrival, god only knows what the fuck they were doing. Those two didn't handle separation very well even if it was only for a couple days. I wondered how well Em was taking the cat news.

The Jeep was in its correct parking place so I knew they were home. Rose never replied to my message. I was hoping and praying I didn't see dick if I walked in. I could handle everything but seeing my brothers penis. I didn't want to let on to him how impressive his size was. Ever since we were little and discovered what a dick was we would judge each other's. When Jasper was home he would be in on it too. As we got older we got more competitive and the ante was upped with how many woman we each slept with. We were man whores, Jasper still held the title.

I got up to their apartment and let myself in. I threw my hand over my eyes just incase and started yelling for one of them. A giant paw latched onto my shoulder followed by a hearty chuckle.

"You're safe Eddy, you're safe."

I sighed and withdrew my hand. I noticed Em holding something in his arm.

"Ahh, so the cat went over well I take it?"

Emmett was grinning from ear to ear at the little devil. I just grunted in disgust and walked towards the kitchen. I could use a beer and Em and Rose always had a stockpile.

Popping the top with the bottle opener I grabbed my beer and headed towards the couch. Rose was sitting on it watching TV with a satisfied look on her face.

"So the Devil is staying?"

"Edward, she's adorable and sweet. Just because she doesn't like you means nothing. How's your face?"

I grunted at her.

"It hurts, but nothing I cant handle. Sure as hell beats getting shot. Can I stay here tonight? After the weekend I had I rather not be in my huge empty apartment."

Rose looked at me weird.

"Why are you being such a pussy Edward?"

"I'm not a pussy Rose. I just don't feel like going home. Fuck off."

She laughed at me and returned to her television. Em eventually walked into the room with a beer and the cat. We watched TV for a while until I got bored and went to my room I had claimed. It held a single pair of pajama pants, clean boxers, jeans, and a sweater. Rose had a stockpile of every essential known to man. It was in the hall closet and had duplicates of everything a person spending the night could possibly need.

Grabbing the specific shampoo/conditioner, and the body soap I used I headed to shower. I only liked one brand and it was in every person in my families' house just in case. They knew I had OCD tendencies and my hygiene products were one of my ticks.

I had to use the Redken Clean Spice 2-1 Conditioning Shampoo or I wouldn't wash my hair. My hair was ridiculous and it took me a long time and a lot of money to figure out what worked best for this mop I have on my head. I usually kept it medium length because it was impossible to style. I could have it perfect and after an hour its usually sticking every which way. I had given up a while ago on trying to manage it.

But this shampoo smelled heavenly. It was spicy and woodsy and it smelt like a fresh, crisp autumn day. It always relaxed me since Autumn was my favorite season. It was chilly but not like winter. You could wear jeans and a sweater and you wouldn't freeze to death. Winter it was wet and cold all the time and there was always a chance you could fall and eat shit. Not that I did ever, I was unusually graceful. Except when I was getting roundhouse kicked in the face at 5 am.

I made my way to the shower, turning the water to scolding hot. It wasn't a shower unless you walked out of it red. There could be absolutely no germs on you when the water was a nice 110. I liked it hotter but I did not want to get blisters from scolding myself. I wasn't insane with the amount of time I spent in the shower, but I did have an order of the way I showered. I had to shampoo, condition, body wash, and then face wash. If it didn't go in that order I had to start completely over. It was kind of sick how my brain works but I learned to deal with it a while ago.

I finished my shower and went to get dressed. Rose probably wouldn't appreciate if I walked around her house naked. The devil cat was on my bed when I walked into the room. I didn't know how the little shit had climbed so high, but she managed to climb up the duvet. She meowed when she saw me and got up to stretch. Cats were weird and it was weird what they could do with their bodies.

I grabbed the pajama pants that I had stored in my dresser and shoved them on. I wasn't really tired but I decided to attempt sleep anyways. It took me a while but I eventually managed a couple hours.

I woke up at 6 am on the dot. I took out my perfectly folded clothing and put it on before heading downstairs to look for food. Neither Em nor Rose would be awake at this time; it was way too early for those two. They were like teenagers, staying up late and sleeping until the middle of the day. If they didn't own their own business or worked for the family they would be screwed.

I decided coffee and toast would have to do today. I wasn't seeing Bella until tonight and needed something to fill my time. I was deciding on going to work when a very rumpled looking Rose walked in.

"What the hell happened to you last night?"

She grumbled a 'Fuck You' to me. She poured her own cup of coffee and slumped into the bar stool. She rested her head on the table and moaned. It wasn't a good moan. It was a 'I think I may have been run over by a train' moan.

"Okay, again I ask. What the hell happened to you last night?"

"I don't feel well and Em brought that stupid cat to bed and she took up my entire side. She's tiny I have no idea how she managed it. And when I woke up Em he didn't care. I barely slept."

"Oh boo-hoo. Get over it. Take some DayQuil."

I made my toast and was lathering it with butter and jam when Rose started to breathe heavily. I looked up from my breakfast and saw a sleeping Rose holding a cup of coffee in her grip. I shook my head and let her be. Em could be a dick and I knew that cat would be trouble but no one listened to me.

I was still trying to figure out what I was going to do with my day while I ate my breakfast. Rose bought really good jam. She got her groceries from the Whole Foods and from Trader Joes so she bought Trade Joes jam, the Boysenberry kind. I only liked Boysenberry to the point of where I refused to eat any other jam. I know I'm a picking son of a bitch but my family put up with me because I bring in millions of dollars.

Emmett lumbered into the family room with the fucking cat.

"Emmett you're a prick. Your wife is sleeping on the kitchen counter because that stupid cat kept her up all night."

Emmett looked sheepish and put the cat on the floor. She scampered off to her food bowl in the kitchen. I just hoped Rose didn't wake up and shove the cat down the garbage disposal.

"I know, I know. She's just so cute and cuddly. And Rosie was so good about her. I wanted her to sleep with us so she was comfortable. I'm going to go buy her a bed today so Rosie will be able to sleep tonight."

I nodded at him and continued to munch on my toast. We sat in comfortable silence for a while before Em went to put his sleeping wife to bed. She was going to get a crook in her neck if he didn't move her quickly.

I decided I was going to attempt to work before I went to see Bella.

Xoxo

The next couple of weeks went by rather quickly. I had been dating Bella for exactly one month and two and a half weeks. Or to be specific 49 days twelve hours and two minutes. So far we've gone out every week at least three times. I put a list in every single Starbucks in Manhattan of the people who are allowed free whatever the hell they want. I was currently in Starbucks with my sexy girlfriend. A couple weeks ago she got perturbed because we hadn't figured out what we were. Her father was asking questions and she didn't have any answers to give him. She was ecstatic that I called her my girlfriend and I made it abundantly clear that I was seeing no one else.

"Honey, do you want your usual?"

I was jerked out of my memories and smiled down at her.

"Yes love. Thank you."

She ordered my Venti black coffee and her tea. I tipped the Barista, who wasn't Jessica, and went to find a table.

We were quiet for a minute when Bella took a deep breath. I knew something was coming and a bundle of dread was forming in my stomach. She was the first girl I ever cared about this much. I was on the verge of love with this girl, which scared me shitless.

"Mydadwantstomeetyou."

Her words tumbled out in a mumble. I don't think she breathed while she was saying it.

I quirked my eyebrows at her.

"Come again? Try breathing while you talk love."

She took another deep breath and sighed.

"My dad wants to meet you."

I was sipping my coffee when she said this. I began choking and sputtering all over Starbucks. Bella progressively got more concerned as my choking went on. I was now coughing and pounding my chest trying to breathe again. I finally settled down and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh?"

I didn't really know what else to say to that. I had met parents before, that wasn't the problem. The problem was HER dad. I don't get scared unless it was about Bella. And if we were being honest, Bella's dad scared me. I wasn't afraid of cops, especially not the Police Chief. We were close family friends with the Police Commissioner. No, I was scared that he was going to hate me and kick me out of his house before we could even say Grace. I needed this man to like me since I planned on marrying his daughter and making him a grandfather. I wasn't going to rush Bella, but my two month plan was coming along nicely. She had a tooth brush at my house and a pair of pajamas but she liked sleeping in my shirts and her underwear instead of them. We still hadn't gone past kissing, she wasn't ready. But she had spent the night a couple of times. I was planning on going further tonight. But now I may have plans if I knew where Bella was going with this.

I took a deep breath and nodded okay. I took a hesitant sip of my coffee hoping she wasn't going to drop another bomb on me like her mother was in town too. I heard stories about that woman and she may scare me more than her father. She seemed scatter brained and prone to speaking her mind. Every time Bella mentioned I was there when she was on the phone with her mother, I heard screeching.

"When."

She gulped. Gulping was never a good sign. Ever.

"Tonight."

It was whispered but I heard her loud and clear. I wasn't going to freak out because I knew this was coming. I wasn't going to freak out. I started replaying that saying in my head like a mantra. It was helping mildly. I started scrubbing the table with a napkin. I thought I saw a spot on it.

Bella reached out and grabbed my hand. I was through two napkins already and was reaching for a third to get out the invisible spot. She had picked up on my slight OCD early on and was quick to stop me from going overboard on my tendencies. Like with the invisible spot.

"What's wrong?"

I was quiet for a while, trying to choose my words so I didn't sound like a baby. Besides I was being forced to invite her father to Christmas Dinner at the Cullen's. Boy that was going to be fun.

"I just really want him to like me Bella. I plan on a long happy future with you and I need this man to like me."

I let my voice trail off at the end. I didn't open up very often. I still hadn't told Bella about Elizabeth. Elizabeth and I were an interesting couple. Bella and I were not like that at all. I needed to find a way to keep her here. I wasn't an easy person to live with or be in a relationship with and I needed her. She was my own form of a drug, and I needed her to be there. Withdrawals were not an option at this point.

She gave me her award-winning smile and nodded at me. We finished off our drinks and left Starbucks. I wondered what I was going to wear tonight.

"Ugh Bella. What do I wear?"

She looked up at me with her big coffee eyes and laughed. Full on belly laughed.

"What's so funny?"

I was stopped in the middle of the street waiting for her to stop laughing. People were walking past us in a rush as always.

She finally caught her breath and took a deep breath. Once she composed herself she looked up at me with a wide smile.

"Its casual Edward. Jeans, a sweater, and your fancy shoes."

I had custom-made Italian Salvatore Ferragamo auburn calfskin Palagio Bluchers. They were amazing and so confortable. They were a deep auburn color and made in Italy. I had to fly to the shop to get my feet measured and fitted and they shipped them over when they were done. They were lace up with a leather sole and were fantastic. Bella didn't know that they cost upwards of $1000. They don't usually custom make shoes for people; I had to throw in some incentive.

I smiled at her and just nodded. I loved my shoes and I know she loved them too. Bella would never admit that she loved my expensive taste, ever. She was too damn stubborn which was starting to show lately. The more time that we were spending together, the more her personality shone through her shy façade. I knew the death of husband had changed her, but I had a feeling she was feisty and determined before. I was beginning to see those sides of her along with her speaking of her mind. Literally, anything she was thinking was spoken out loud. Intentionally or not, it was quite entertaining.

We walked down the street to where Toni was waiting with the car. Bella had wanted to go to Barns and Nobel to look for this book, _The Karamazov Brothers, _so we headed inside the book store before getting in the car. We walked down the aisles, Bella knew the stores layout by heart apparently. I had never shopped for books with her but I could tell she takes this shit seriously. We stopped in front of one aisle and found the book. This thing was enormous. And I wasn't over exaggerating. The book was huge! 700 pages easy, and depending on the translator the book ranged between the 700 pages and 900 pages. But Bella couldn't be normal. She had to get the 1054 page book by the _Oxford World's Classics_. Apparently it was the best translation of the book.

The book was written in the 1880 by some Russian guy who decided to write a ridiculously long book. And Bella wanted to read his book, God only knows why. I looked at her like she was bat shit crazy when she heaved it up. I was being a little over exaggerated about how large it is but it was easily over one pound. She saw the expression on my face and laughed loudly. I guess I looked bewildered to her.

"Bella I am extremely well read. I know four different languages fluently. And have a Ph.D. in Business from HARVARD. And I have never, ever, not even once. Thought 'hey lets go read a 1000 page book.'"

She was laughing louder now, almost doubled over from laughing at me. I was staring wide eyed at her, very confused on why she would willingly read this many books. She suddenly stopped laughing and looked up at me. Her eyes were the size of saucers.

"Hold on. You went to Harvard and have a Doctoral degree and didn't even tell me! You're Dr. Edward Cullen! Holy crap how did I not know this!"

She was flabbergasted that I hadn't told her this. I don't think she really cared that I went to Harvard. Like it was impressive but I don't think she cared that much. From what I was guessing from her reaction she was more concerned that I held a Ph. D. I shrugged my shoulders non-committal. She grunted at me, a very un-lady like noise, and stomped off to the register without another word. I silently followed her, giving her some space. We waited in the short line and I paid for her book. She had accepted that I would continue to buy her things regardless of how much she protested. Eventually Bella gave up on the whole money issue and just let me pay for everything.

We walked out to the car and drove towards my apartment, letting the silence envelope the car. I didn't understand why she was upset, who drops that in casual conversation? No one!

"Toni can you drop me by my apartment really quickly so I can grab some clothes."

"Yes Ma'am."

We changed directions and swung by Bella's so she could grab clothes. She ran up the flight of steps and was back within five minutes. I had accepted Bella's apartment, not willingly, but I had accepted it. It helped that Bella had round the clock body guards she still didn't know about. I was not looking forward to dealing with her when she found out.

Toni took us back to the apartment and went wherever he went while I didn't need him. I loved Toni, he was family, but I didn't look after him like I looked after Bella. He knew who we were and he knows how to handle himself so I wasn't too worried about him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how to bring it up."

I was quiet in my apology. I didn't like to apologize but I would apologize to hell and back for Bella. She looked up at me from where she was standing in our bedroom. Yes our bedroom.

"It's fine. I was just caught off guard and I felt like it was something you were keeping from me. I don't like being in the dark, and getting a Ph.D. from Harvard of all things, is very impressive. I just want to know these things."

I nodded at her, looking solemn.

We got ready for her dads shortly after. I had an idea where this man lived but I had never met him. I had talked to him on the phone before but never met him. It probably was time for this meeting to happen, I was still nervous though.

Bella was gorgeous in a dark wash jeans and ankle boots and a plain t shirt and scarf. She had worn the scarf when she met my parents, it looked so soft. She then threw on a red pea coat that she had brought with her and covered up her lovely shirt. It hugged her in all the right places, not that I wanted her father to know that I thought of his daughter naked. Quite often actually. Ah fuck me. This is going to be a very long night.

Toni drove us to the Upper West side, which I expected. I was wondering why her father lived on the Upper West Side but I didn't say anything. We turned onto West 74th towards Mr. Swans house. I knew the house, I had people looking over it along with Bella's place, just in case something happened. He might be a cop but he still needed protection.

We pulled up in front of a white brick five story townhouse. It was cute, not very outlandish which seemed liked her father. It was a half brownstone. I knew that wasn't the correct terminology but I liked the way it sounded in my head. We rang the buzzer and Charlie let us in. He lived on the second floor, only a small walk up the flight of stairs. His building didn't have a doorman or an elevator. It was just like Bella's just in a different location.

We reached his door and knocked. I was a little scared and was starting to sweat in Bella's loose grip. She squeezed my hand tightly and smiled. A minute later a pale man with a thick mustache opened the door. Not only was the first thing you saw was his mustache, you also saw his gun. Oh yes, Charlie Swan was in full uniform. Intentionally or not he was intimidating even though I stood taller than him.

Bella sighed when she saw him and just shook her head. She moved past him into the house while I stood in the hallways till.

"Edward Cullen, sir. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He grunted but extended his hand. I gripped it tightly when I shook it. I wanted him to know I was strong and capable but not too much of a dick.

Chief Swan let me past him and I waited for him to lead me to where Bella was. His house only had three rooms: a bedroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Everything was white and cream colored except his furniture. He had a very old looking couch that was this olive green color centered in the middle of the living room. There was a green matching recliner on the right of the couch, both facing a large TV. The chief's house was small and quaint but you could tell that the man liked to watch TV. Bella was already seated on the couch with a beer in her hand and one for me. The Chief took the recliner and I settled in near Bella.

"Okay Dad, what are we ordering?"

Her father smiled fondly at her and started tapping his chin. I remembered Bella saying that she knew no one who could cook besides her friend Ben. I wanted to meet her friends. If they were anything like Pixie I was screwed.

"Chinese?"

Bella brightened up. Bella's two most favorite foods were pasta and Chinese. She could eat either of them every single day of the week if I let her. I was trying to expand her taste buds. So far we had been to Indian, Cajun, and Cuban food. She didn't like Indian too much except the Samosa's. She loved those things, and I think it was because there was potatoes in it. The girl loved potatoes. Anything that was a carb or a starch she loved.

We couldn't decide between Chinese and Japanese but we eventually decided on Aba Asian Fusion Cuisine. They had good stars on Grub Hub although I had never been there before. I didn't frequent the Upper West Side often but I added a mental note to give the Starbucks here our list of names. It was acutely frightening to me the more I started including 'Us' into my everyday language.

We ordered dumplings, spring rolls, spicy dragon rolls, Kung Poa chicken, orange peel chicken, and General Tso's chicken. It seemed like a lot but between me and Bella we ate half of it, the girl can eat! And Charlie ate the other half. He could also eat, who knew.

Dinner was good except for when Charlie, or Chief Swan as I'm inclined to call him now, whipped his gun out of his holster and set it on the coffee table. Pointed directly at me.

I ate my Asian Fusion with a gun pointed at me. Now this was not the first time this has happened to me. Bella freaked out when he did it, like stood up abruptly, hands waiving in the air (like a true Italian) and started calling him things like ridiculous, shortsighted, insufferable, etc. I finally got her to sit back down and start eating her food. With the gun still pointed at me. It was Chief Swan's house after all, I was going to abide by his rules.

We were cleaning up when Charlie cornered me in the kitchen. Bella was wiping down the coffee table we ate on, oblivious to anything going on.

"You better take good care of my daughter. I have run a background check on you and so far nothing has come back. Harvard is very impressive. But if you hurt her. I. Will. Come. After. You."

He started to poke me in the chest at the last part. I wasn't truly concerned for my safety, I could take him out before he took his next breath. But I think Bella would frown on her father bleeding out on the kitchen floor. I just nodded, refraining from saying anything. I finished cleaning up in the kitchen and went to sit by Bella. We only stayed for a little while longer before Bella started to yawn. I wanted to get her home and hopefully to bed.

God I couldn't wait to get her in my bed. My large member was starting to twitch in my pants, not a good thing when your girlfriends cop father is standing in front of you.

We were walking out the door when I suddenly spun on my heals and almost ran into the Chief.

"Oh, sorry. I almost forgot. My mother wants to invite you and whomever you want to bring to Christmas dinner. I know that you worked on thanksgiving so you couldn't come over with Bella and Alice. But Bella is brining Alice, Ben, and Angela. You're more than welcome to bring whatever or whomever you want."

Charlie grunted but nodded his head. I wasn't sure if it was an acceptance or what but I nodded back. We said our goodbyes and headed downstairs to meet Toni. I had discreetly texted him before leaving to meet us downstairs.

The car was warm and the heated seats were going. I had them install heated seating in the backseats specifically for New York winters. They came in handy and I was glad is shelled out the extra money for them.

We drove out of the Upper West Side and towards my apartment. Bella and I were quiet the whole ride there. I think she had a feeling what was coming. I had been eyeing her all night long. I was stroking her upper thighs through her jeans for a majority of the night, knowing I was turning her on. She loved my piano fingers as she called them.

Once inside the apartment we shrugged our coats and Bella put the Kettle on. I had went out and bought one for her when she had put a toothbrush in my bathroom. I had a water boiler but it wasn't up to her standards apparently. She made our tea, making mine how I liked it and sat on the couch. I had started a fire while she was fixing the tea, making the apartment warm and cozy, and romantic. I wasn't one for romance very often. I could be romantic when I wanted to be. I just wanted her comfortable.

She had told me a couple days ago that she had only ever been with one guy. Jake. I didn't want to think of her dead husband when I had her ass situated near my dick, but he popped in anyways. It was like he was cock blocking from the grave. If she had only been with Jake than she wasn't that experienced and I couldn't look like a man whore on our first time together. Mind you, I was a man whore. I wasn't as bad as Jasper, but I had my fair share of woman. Some after Elizabeth, a lot before. But not for almost a year, I was not going to last tonight if we even got that far.

We were quietly sitting, drinking our tea, and enjoying one another company. We didn't always have to talk, although Bella could go on and on and on if she wanted to. I finished my tea and set it on the table next to Bella's. Pulling her onto my lap I attacked her mouth. Her lips looked so soft and delicious the entire night, and I had been waiting hours to roam my hands over her body.

I was exploring her curves and diving my tongue into her mouth simultaneously. She let out a small moan, letting me know to keep going. Over the last month this is how I knew that she wanted to continue on. I wanted to get closer to her, to feel her warm skin on me, and this shirt was just not allowing me that action.

I shimmied her out of her shirt and pulled her closer to me. I was starting to make quick work of her pesky bra. But I realized it wasn't just a normal bra. I stopped attacking Bella's mouth and looked down at her bra. It was black with a delicate lace design working its way over the cups. Bella normally wore plain cotton ones. I quirked my eyebrow up at her. She let out her bell like laugh and then attacked my mouth. I loved when she took charge on situations. It turned me on more, making me groan into her mouth. I had a full raging hard on at this point and decided to grind up into her. She let out a little gasp and pushed into my mouth further.

I couldn't take Bella on the couch so I hooked my arm under her legs and stood up. I walked briskly up the stairs and into my room, tossing her on the bed. She looked gorgeous with her auburn hair flaming out around her. Her milky white skin, soft under my touch. She looked like a goddess, my own personal goddess. I pounced on the bed making her giggle, but her laughing was cut off when I claimed her mouth again. I rolled her on top of me so I could deposit her bra onto the floor. Her breasts sprung free, ready and waiting for my mouth. I rolled us over again, making Bella on the bottom. I released her mouth and started kissing my way down her neck and collar bone.

I got impatient with Bella's pants and sat back onto my knees. I made swift work of getting her pants off her. I was starting to shimmy her underwear off when I stripped. She had on a black, see through, lace underwear. I don't think underwear was the right word because that was the smallest thong I had ever seen. I didn't want to rip it off her but the temptation to was astounding. I slid them off her and tossed them on the floor with the rest of her clothing.

While I was still sitting I ripped my own clothes off, tossing them with Bella's. She was eyeing me like I was a piece of steak. I didn't really mind so I let her take me in for a minute. She was eyeing my member, now hard as a rock, with wonder. I didn't really understand why so I moved over her to claim her right nipple in my mouth. I was sucking and biting gently, making her moan and squirm under me. I moved my hands lower until I was moving her delicate folds and pushing my index finger inside her. She arched up but I didn't stop what I was doing. She was moaning louder now so I inserted another finger. I was gently sliding in and out of her, rubbing her soft bud of nerves at her clit at the same time. I moved my mouth to her left nipple, giving it the same amount of love and attention as the right one.

"Edward!"

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. I was concerned I did something wrong. God I sounded like a pussy but I didn't want to mess this up.

"Why are you stopping! What's wrong with you? I need you to be inside me. Now."

I was taken aback. She was never this direct but it was hot and I wasn't complaining. I nodded at her and repositioned myself over her. She nodded at me, her big coffee eyes staring up at me. Hunger and passion were evident in them, and something else I couldn't place.

Bella was on birth control so I didn't have to worry about a stupid rubber getting in the way. I positioned myself at her center and waited for her okay. She nodded again and slowly, very slowly I pushed inward. She was so tight that I almost couldn't stand it. But I forced myself not to explode and pushed further in. She was moaning and squirming upwards. I pushed in a little more, her soft folds enveloping my raging hard on.

I had to stop, I was panting and sweaty from refraining myself. I didn't want to scare her or move too fast.

"Edward."

It came out in a soft moan, encouraging me to keep going. I pushed the rest of the way in getting a loud moan from Bella. I started moving in and out of her in long hard thrusts. I pulled almost all the way out and pushed all the way in in one thrust. She was in sync with me, moving upwards to meet every thrust. We were in our own little rhythm but I wasn't going to last very long. I moved my hand in between us and started to make circles with my thumb on her clit. She stopped meeting my thrusts, moving her hips in circles to gain more friction. I started to pump in and out of her, my fingers still on her clit. She was so close, I could feel her.

She let out a scream and came all around me. I was right behind her in my ecstasy, letting the waves of pleasure wash over me. I collapsed on top of her, breathing heavy. She sighed contently under me. I rolled us over again, so she was on top of me. I didn't move from inside her even though my body screamed for a shower. I wanted to stay there, it was like home. She nestled her head on my chest, her head under my chin and let out a yawn. I pulled the covers over us so she wasn't cold.

We fell asleep like that, me inside her. Her on top of me. Sometime in the night we rolled to the side. Bella was curled into my side, not moving from my side the entire night.

I was in love with Isabella Swan even if I wasn't ready to admit it to her yet.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it?! I want reviews! I need to know I'm doing a good job. Thank you to all those who are my faithful reviewers, I love seeing what you think. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving. Hopefully I will get something done on my days off. Until next time! <strong>

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. So. I changed the story. I had too many complaints as to how annoying Bella was and how people wanted to kill her so I changed it. Again. Enjoy. **

**xoxo.**

**SM owns the characters, its my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My muscles were sore that's all I knew. I also had a kink in my neck and I knew without a mirror that my hair looked like a bird flew into it and made a nest. I didn't really remember where I was till I sat up to stretch.

I was in Edward's bedroom with no Edward to be seen. His side of the bed was crumpled so I knew he had spent the night with me. I honestly had a nightmare that I ran away screaming and he found me in the park, fallen, curled into a ball in a tree filled section. It was horrifying but I woke up from it. Now I needed to deal with my under used muscles and my kinked neck.

After I stretched I found one of Edward's T- shirts and threw it on. I padded out of his room trying to tie my rats nest into a bun on top of my head. I managed to corral it when I found Edward in the kitchen. He was pacing, mumbling into his phone angrily. I didn't really have another word for it, he looked very, very upset. I cleared my throat to alert him on my presence. He whipped around and looked shocked that I was standing there.

"Everything okay?"

He composed his facial features and nodded, ending his phone call.

"Breakfast?"

I nodded back, he was so odd sometimes. My tea was already made and on the breakfast bar waiting for me.

"What are we going to do today? It is Saturday after all."

I sashed over to him. He was smiling at me now. I wanted more, I know I was a greedy bitch, but my boyfriend was hot. And he was good in bed. I had forgotten what it was like to actually feel another person. It had been so long since I had even slept in the same bed with someone else, Alice excluded. I mean sure I had been spending the night lately, but clothes were always involved.

"How about dinner and a Movie? I mean we do have time to be lazy and hang out."

I started clapping my hands like a child. If we lounged all day until supper time I could start reading my new book. I was fascinated with the minds of 19th century writers. Edward was now laughing at me because I started to jump up and down. Yes I was a child, and yes I have known for a while.

"That means I can read my new book!"

Edward looked at me funny.

"Love, how long is it going to take you to finish that book?"

He knows how quickly I read. I started calculating the hours in my head.

"Um well it is pretty long, and we are out of school for the next two weeks. Um less than a week. Give or take what we have going on."

He just nodded at me.

"So. Movie? Dinner?"

I nodded at him. I crossed the space in between us. I captured his mouth. I loved his kisses. He always poured his emotions into it. As the days had gone by I had noticed that he was not big on expressing himself, not that guys were big on expressing their emotions anyways.

After breakfast Edward was doing work in the office while I was sitting on the couch reading my book. The fireplace was on, and the outside view was gorgeous. Soft Chopin drifted through the speakers that he had positioned discreetly. I could hear him yelling at someone on the phone about a missed shipment, I just rolled my eyes and kept on reading. It was around noon, but we had a late breakfast, made later by the sex we had on the kitchen counter.

I was making headway on my book when Edward came out of the office. He called it a study, it was an office. He had such a weird way of speaking, like he wasn't from this century sometimes. He planted a kiss on my forehead on his way to the kitchen.

"Everything okay?"

He sighed. That would be a no.

"Just work stuff not going the way I wanted it. Its fine love, don't worry about me. So what time do you want to go the movies? Or do you want to do dinner first?"

"Dinner! 7 okay?"  
>"Anytime you want sweetheart."<p>

Edward brought his laptop to the couch and was glaring at it. I was back to reading my novel. It was actually really good. Really confusing. But really good. There are multiple narrators and storylines and if you don't pay attention you miss something. Around five I got up and decided to get ready.

I decided on black skinny jeans with tan knee length riding boots. I paired it with a white cashmere sweater and a green scarf. I didn't want to bother with my hair so I tied it in a knot at the base of my neck.

Edward surfaced from somewhere smelling fresh and clean. He had on a navy blue sweater and dark washed jeans with of course his loafers. He loved those things.

He walked quickly over to me in the Kitchen and put me on the counter. Within seconds his tongue was in my mouth and I was positioned between his legs.

If he didn't knock it off we would never leave and my stomach was already growling. I pushed him off me and slid down the counter. He was already pouting and mumbling under his breathe.

"I already called Toni and he's down stairs. Stop having a temper tantrum."

He just smirked at me.

"Bella. This isn't a temper tantrum. You haven't seen a tantrum."

I just laughed at him. He was such a child, a child hidden under a business man. No one realized how kid like Edward was until they spent a lot of time with him. But when he was doing business that side of him disappeared.

We walked out of the apartment and down to the street where Toni was waiting for us. And then shit broke loose.

Edwards hand was in my hand and the next second it wasn't. I was being ripped away from Edward and towards a waiting van. Two men in black had jumped out of the van and had grabbed me, shoving Edward into the pavement where he hit his head with a deafening crack.

I was screaming and trying to wiggle out of his grasp. I knew defense training, but it was all going out of my head. I was a cop's daughter. I should be fighting back. But I was becoming paralyzed with fear. I could only scream.

Toni was out of the car in a second but that didn't matter. He was too slow.

It was like an out of body experience. Everything happening so slowly, yet with rapid pace at the same time. I knew I was probably taken within a minute but it felt like longer. Surely someone saw me being abducted off the street? This was New York for fucks sakes. Who wouldn't stop them from taking me?

"Good child. No need to fight."

He was whispering in my ear. His voice smooth and creepy like a child molesters. The sick feeling of dread was getting worse.

I heard the voice before I was dragged into the darkness.

I awake some time later, I wasn't sure how long I had been out. I was trying very hard not to vomit. The way this driver was making turns and exceeding the speed limit, I was going to be car sick any moment.

What I assumed was forty five minutes later we arrived at an estate surrounded by trees. It was huge with grey stone and wood facing. It had peak roofing and huge windows. It also had an octagon room off to the left with three large rectangle windows. There was an oversized garage off to the right and a large stone walkway up to the enormous stone steps. The entire house was surrounded by trees on all four sides and the driveway up to the house was an easy five minutes. This house was the epitome of secluded.

The grey stone was like a prison instead of a sprawling country estate. The beauty gone by the occupants who reside there.

I was forcefully pushed out of the car and hauled up to the house. Instead of going through the front door I was taken around the side and lead towards a door that connected to a structure off of the house.

This is how all horror movies went. No one knows I'm here, this is where I will die. I'm probably going to be tortured and then left for the vultures. I wasn't sure if there were vultures in New York, but I wouldn't put it past them.

I was getting exasperated at this point. I was tired of being shoved around. The old Isabella would have taken it, but I had developed in the past month. I wasn't a push over anymore.

I decided it would be a good idea to grind my feet into the drive way. It wasn't. Aro, he introduced himself to me while he was hauling me out of the car, snapped his ringed fingers. Dimitri, his son who was the muscle and also introduced to me in the car, smacked me across the face with a gun. My face stung and warm blood trickled from the gash where his gun had hit it. I could feel the darkness coming on again, but I was fighting it. Who knows what would happen to me if I passed out now. No, I was not going to give Aro and his goon of a son the satisfaction.

I stumbled but kept walking until we were directly in front of the door. It had several locks, most of which were dead bolts. Aro produced a ring of keys and started unlocking the door.

After what seemed like ten minutes I was pushed forward into the room. It was pitch black until someone turned the lights on. Our entourage had encountered more goons as we walked from the car.

Who was this man?

The room was clean and white. The smell of sanitizer was wafting towards me. It was a very sterile environment. The room itself was white, white walls, white tiled floors. There was an overhead light that eliminated the entire room along with tools on racks on the west wall. In the center of the room there was a chair with straps at the wrist and the ankles with a drain in the floor. I knew without a doubt that this room was sound proofed. I also knew that the drain was probably for when they cleaned up all the blood.

I unfortunately was very prone to watching criminal shows on the tv such as Law and Order: SVU and CSI: Miami. I also loved Criminal Minds, probably the most helpful show I've watched. That show teaches you how victims act and what gets them killed. Most of the time on that show victims are dead.

I was jostled towards the chair and forced to sit in it. They strapped me in, arms and legs. By now I had guessed that I would be their play thing for the next couple of hours.

"What are you going to do with me?"

The gash on my forehead was still trickling blood, but it was starting to dry and scab over. I was grinding out my words. I was pissed and Aro needed to know how pissed I was. I didn't even know this man and he just rips me off the street!

"Oh my sweet, sweet child. You're the bait of course!"

He raised his arms above his head and threw his head back laughing. I think he had watched too many movies, because this was definitely straight out of a movie. I wasn't even going to bother with asking what I was bait for.

Aro was pacing in front of the wall of tools. I took a closer look around me. The wall of tools were actual tools for fixing things along with medical tools. Instruments like scalpels in different blade lengths and width were among them. The sick feeling in my stomach was getting worse.

There were guards stationed in every corner of the room, all dressed in heavy black material like the uniforms the military uses. Matching black guns hung from their belts and guns. Automatic rifles were slung over their chests, fingers on the trigger in case I somehow managed to get out of my restraints.

My head hurt and my arms were getting tired of being tied down after a while. Aro was still pacing in front of the torture wall. Some sick part of me was starting to wonder when he was going to start pulling tools down. I knew I was going to be tortured. I had accepted it when I first saw the wall.

"How hard is it to pick out what you're going to torture me with? I know you've already thought about this long and hard if I'm your bait. Just please. Stop dragging this out."

Aro turned towards me with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Child, child, child. So impatient."

His voice was low and malicious. His eyes were hard and black, the small form of humanity he had now fleeting with his mini speech on torture.

"Now. What shall I do first? I was debating about electrocution. Maybe burns? Someone here has to have a cigarette somewhere on this compound. I think I will start with burning. Ah, yes, the sweet sounds that you will be making."

I didn't think his eyes could get any colder. I was wrong. One of the henchmen from the corner produced a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. He walked towards Aro with the packet, his gun pointed at me.

Aro opened up the packet and lit one. I braced myself for the pain. As a person with severe balance issues, I had had my fair share of accidents involving burns. I knew how bad it was going to hurt. But I wasn't going to scream. I wasn't going to let Aro get the satisfaction of seeing me writhing in pain.

He didn't even roll up my sleeves, just pushed the cigarette straight onto my arm. It burned through the soft fabric and straight onto my arm. The pain was excruciating. Aro kept pushing into my skin with a satisfied grin. I was gritting my teeth and baring the pain. This pissed Aro off. He pulled back and inspected my arm. There was a perfectly round burn, angry and red. The smell of burnt flesh and hair was making me nauseous. Aro shoved the cigarette back onto my arm in a different spot. I gritted my teeth again, almost letting out a whimper.

This continued for ten more burns. Each time I would grit my teeth and bear it, never showing my weakness. Aro was getting increasingly angrier as we continued on. He threw the cigarette on the ground and ripped my hair back. My head whipped backwards. Aro's face was in my ear, his breath hot and rancid. If the situation wasn't so grim I would have offered him a breath mint.

"You show no pain, yet we've only just begun. I _will_ splinter your control until you are writhing in pain and sobbing for me to stop. And when you do, I will not stop."

If I had anything left in me to feel fear I would have been petrified. But there wasn't anything left in me except dread. Deep, pitted dread. I knew in my heart I wasn't going to be getting saved anytime soon. How ironic the daughter of the police chief is the one who gets kidnapped, tortured, and murdered. All for what? He said something earlier about Edward, but what he had to do with anything, I had no idea.

Aro was pacing in front of the wall again. My arm was killing me, but I wasn't going to give in now.

"How about we suffocate you? I always like a good suffocation. Watching as you struggle for air. Gasping and shaking trying to get as much oxygen as possible till I drown you again."

He dropped his voice low as he walked towards me, eyeing me like I was a prize he had just won. The guards understood what he was talking about and were shuffling about getting supplies.

"Put ice in it."

This was directed towards the guards who were still standing in the corners. They left the room for a moment, returning moment latter with a metal bucket filled with what I assumed was ice.

A metal tub was placed in front of me. It looked like what a baby would be bathed in, in older times. But the tub was shinny and new, filling with water as I stared hopelessly at it.

When it was halfway full the guard with the ice bucket started pouring in the ice. Aro studied the bucket like it was an answer to all his prayers.

I was unstrapped from my chair and my legs and arms bound in tight, thick rope. I was thrown onto the floor and ripped into sitting position. Aro kneeled down next to me and grabbed my hair again. Before I could gasp my head was thrown into the water. I couldn't struggle. I felt the oxygen leaving my lungs. The burning feeling in my throat and lungs was getting worse. I was losing consciousness when I was ripped out of the water.

I was given a couple seconds to gasp and get a breath in before I was thrown back into the water. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I knew I was suffocating. I knew this is how I was going to die.

Aro ripped me up from the water. He had a wicked smile on his face, his eyes even darker with malice than before. I was starting to wonder how long I would be able to last when Aro's brows furrowed.

"I think I've drowned you enough. On to the next!"

He stood up and thrust his arm in the air like he held a sword. This guy was completely insane. He had to be reenacting something from a movie because this was just too cliché to handle.

"Something original I hope. I feel like I've just stepped into a horror movie."

I knew I shouldn't have said anything. The look that overcame his face would have made even the best of mobsters from the Sopranos nervous.

"You stupid child. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

The gleam that worked its way into his eye made the fear I thought I no longer had return. The icy, dread shot down my spine.

He gathered his henchmen and started whispering in the corner. I couldn't make out what they were saying, and honestly I was scared to know.

One of the men left the room and didn't return for a couple minutes. I was scared to find out what he had brought back in the room with him. The smile that spread across Aro's face was chilling. I knew whatever was in that bag was going to be bad, if not fatal.

"Child, don't look so scared. I know exactly what I am doing, and how much to administer."

I was on the verge of vomiting. I knew this wasn't going to end well and no one was going to find my body. I was thinking of the vultures that were probably waiting for my dead body to feast on. I was going to be the next carcass they got to feed on. I was starting to wonder where he kept his vultures when his henchmen handed him a vial full of some liquid.

"What the fuck is that!"

I was screeching at the top of my lungs. Whatever he had in his hand scared me more than drowning, more than burning.

"Oh this little thing? A pure concentration of cocaine in liquid form."

His voice was delighted like this was going to be the best thing he has ever watched. I didn't know about cocaine, I was a freaking high school teacher for Christ sakes!

"What is that going to do to me? Why are you going to give me that!"

"Why not? I want to see you come down from this high and ask me, no beg me, for more."

Aro said it with so much conviction it scared me. He had done this before. He had tortured someone the way he had tortured me then ended it with a large dose of cocaine to get them addicted. He was truly the most evil person I had ever met.

My arm was tied off like it would be if I was giving blood. Aro was no doctor and I did not see this going well. He inserted the needle into my vain with a satisfied smirk. He pushed the drug into my system.

At first I didn't feel anything, just the icy fear and the sick feeling in my stomach. And then it hit me.

I was sitting up straighter in my restraints. I was jittery like I had just had a couple shots of espresso and everything seemed clearer to me. I was looking around me taking everything in.

Somehow this ridiculous situation was exciting. I wasn't scared anymore, I was confident and alert. Confident about what I couldn't tell you. Aro sat and let me soak in the high. I had no doubt in my mind that once this ended I would probably be addicted. But none of that mattered. Then I got cocky and started mouthing off to Aro.

"This is your punishment? This delightful drug is your punishment?"

I was laughing like a maniac at this stupid man. This wasn't a punishment, this was heaven! I saw how people got addicted to this stuff. It made you feel so powerful and everything was somehow sharper to me.

Aro sat by and watched with a thunderous look. He marched up to me and smacked me across the face. This time it wasn't with a gun in hand, but it still stung. One of his rings caught the side of my eye and I felt it split open. The high I just had immediately plummeted. I came crashing down to earth and the high was over.

I didn't know the time. I was positive it only lasted thirty minutes. I wanted more. I wanted to feel that high again. I didn't want to be back in this hopeless situation. I was starting to get agitated sitting here, strapped down. My muscles ached, my arm ached, and my head was killing me. I was tired and I just wanted to go home. I was falling into a pit of despair, a very irritable state of despair.

I kept telling myself this is what Aro wanted. He wanted me to beg for more. But I wasn't going to. I just moaned in my chair, absorbing the horrible feelings and the pain. I don't understand why people did this drug, the come down was intense. I guess that's how people become addicts. They don't want to feel the come down so they take more. It was a logical solution, one I wanted to take. But I wasn't going to let Aro see me weak.

"Oh sweet, sweet Isabella. Feeling a little irritated? Want more my sweet? Want me to take away your pain? Your precious little Edward isn't coming for you. Tsk Tsk what a shame. It would have given me so much joy to see his face when he saw you strung out, bloodied and burned."

I wanted to spit in his face. I wanted to scream bloody murder. And I did. I screamed as loud as I could. I was so frustrated! I wanted out of this place! If I got out alive I was going to punch Edward in his perfect face.

I was still screaming bloody murder, everyone looking around not knowing how to shut me up. One of the guards was screaming at Aro to let him shoot me. Then the door broke in. The first guard to the right of the door was shot right through the eyes. The second to the left was taken out seconds after. People in black spilled into the room, Edward leading them. He took out the other two guards and lunged at Aro.

Aro was too shell shocked to do anything. His men were lying in their own pools of blood, brain matter on the walls where they once stood. I was still screaming at the top of my lungs. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to look, blood and carnage lay all around me.

Aro shook out of his paralysis and lunged for me. He held a gun to my head and cocked it before Edward could get to him.

Edward stopped abruptly. His eyes were hard and calculating. He wasn't letting his emotions stop him from doing what needed to be done.

"Aro. You know this won't end well for you if you harm her."

His voice was icy, glaring at Aro. The room seemed to drop in temperature with Edwards words. They didn't seem so significant. Aro was proud, he wasn't just going to let Edward come in and take me back.

"Oh she's already been hurt Edward. I got to play with her while you took your sweet time in finding us. Nice place I have here. No one for miles could hear her screams."

Aro's voice was vengeful. I could feel like the years of hatred pouring into his voice. I didn't know how deep his hatred went for Edward, but I knew he wasn't going to let me go. I was his pawn in his little game. I was worthless to him, all he wanted me for was to hurt Edward.

I was still tied to a chair with a standoff happening with me in the middle. I didn't know what move Edward was going to pull, but I knew in my heart that he wasn't going to put me in danger. Whether that meant letting me go with Aro or trying to kill Aro and not hurt me, I had no idea.

"Let. Her. Go."

It came out more like a growl than a statement. Edward was getting impatient. You could see him slowly coming towards us. I saw my dad behind him as back up. It briefly crossed my mind why my father was letting a civilian just shoot people. I'm sure there was going to be hell to pay for this. My heart was beating against my rib cage. I was on the verge of hyperventilating, but I had stopped screaming.

Aro wasn't going to get out of here alive. I was absolutely sure of that. Within seconds Aro's lifeless body slumped onto me. My dad had stepped in front of Edward and shot him through the eyes without hesitating. I didn't scream. I didn't cry. I just stared at him. I had no words. Edward was at my side within seconds, my dad right next to him.

Why did Aro take me? What use was I? I was a fucking High School teacher!

Edward quickly untied the restraints. He plucked me out of the chair and cradled me against his chest making sure to not touch any of my injuries. I let him pick me up and take me outside. My dad was shouting orders to people. He was out of his jurisdiction but I assumed he was forcing the chief of police here to let him. There were people in black with guns strapped to them milling around with police officers around the compound. Dead bodies were being piled up, all of them guards in heavy black material. I didn't see any more of the Volturi around but I didn't see anyone I knew either. Even the police officers were not the ones that I knew from my dad's precinct.

I was placed in the back seat of a giant blacked out SUV. Edward climbed in next to me and closed the door. The car drove off towards the city at a questionable speed.

The tension in the car was palpable. Edward was rigid, the only noises he was making were the curses he was muttering. I had slid completely away from him, staring out the window, curled into myself.

"Take me home."

I was quiet when I said it, but my voice broke when I said 'home'. Was home even safe? What was home? Apparently nowhere was safe if I knew Edward.

He groaned next to me.

"I can't do that Bella."

He was hesitant saying my name but quiet in his reply.

"Then take me to Charlie's. Take me anywhere. I just want to go home…Take. Me. _Home_."

Edward didn't respond. I wasn't sure if I won or not but I wasn't about to argue with him. He put me in danger, but he did it unknowingly. Aro was a sick person, a very sick person. All I knew was that I was confused. I don't know how Edward was involved. I didn't even understand why Aro called me bait. Bait for what?

"I need you to see Carlisle first. Please."

We were nearing Manhattan, the buildings progressively getting larger as we got closer.

"Then you can send him to my fucking house. I have been kidnapped and tortured and I just saw someone die on me. I cannot handle a hospital. I cannot handle going anywhere. I just want to go home. Please, just take me home. Please I just want to go home…"

My voice drifted off at the end. I was shaking all over and tears were still streaming down my face.

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to scream and smack him in the face, but I was exhausted mentally and physically. And deep down I knew he wasn't at fault. He didn't know Aro was going to kidnap me. He was hurt too. God he was hurt too! I completely forget.

"Are you o-okay. I remember you cracking your head."

"Staples. But I'll be fine. What the fucking pair we make."

We had made it to the city in thirty minutes and I was up and in my apartment fifteen minutes after that.

Edward was outside guarding my door. I knew he was armed. He was always armed apparently. That's what defense contractors do. They arm themselves and the military. And apparently make enemies from crazy, rich people.

I wanted to take a steaming hot bath with bubbles and lavender. I also really wanted to go to sleep and forget this night ever happened.

Someone knocked on the door then strode into my apartment. I was sitting on the couch, still in the burned, bloodied clothes. Aro's blood was still on me. My dad was sitting on the floor next to me. His head in his hands cussing about how he couldn't believe this happened to me. Well I'm right there with you buddy.

"I'm going to make sure you are okay and have no infections. I need you to tell me exactly what Aro did to you. And then I will prescribe you medication that you need to take every single day."

Carlisle was matter of fact in his speech. He wasn't going to sugar coat this fucked up situation. I took a deep breath and explained in detail what Aro did to me. I was loud enough so Edward could hear me in the hallway. He had absurd hearing and I had a feeling he would be listening.

Carlisle was nodding the entire time I recounted my story. His face got progressively grimmer as I went on. When I explained about being forcefully filled with cocaine Edward busted through the door with a thunderous look on his face. His beautiful green eyes had turned into an angry sea.

"He did _what_!?"

I wasn't going to meet his eyes. My dad was up and standing in front of Edward before he could even blink. My dad was still pissed that Edward had got me into this situation, and honestly, so was I. I needed a minute to grasp where we stood anymore. I couldn't date someone who had a dangerous job. I was a teacher for Christ sake!

"Edward. You need to stay outside and watch the hallway."

He was trying to protest to Carlisle and Charlie when I looked at him. I put all my anger, all my hurt, and sadness, and how truly terrified I was into that one look.

His mouth fell open and a soft gasp came out. The storm dissipated in his eyes. Humiliation was left and he nodded slowly, walking silently out the door.

"Can you please just look me over so I can take a hot bath and go to bed?"

I was exhausted and I just wanted this day to be over. Carlisle nodded at me and started probing and prodding me. He looked over my burns and cleaned them up. He pulled out anti biotic cream from his medical bag and applied it to all the burns. He then bandaged them up and made sure that they weren't going to get infected. Apparently when you get tortured and burned by cigarettes they are very prone to infection if you don't address the issue immediately. Well it was hours until they got looked at so I was hoping and praying they weren't going to get infected.

He addressed the cocaine issue last. I wasn't going to go down that road again, no matter how great that high was. I know everyone says that but the look of satisfaction on Aro's face when he shot me up was burned into my brain forever. Carlisle wrapped up and told me that he needed to see me again to reassess everything. I just nodded and showed him to the door.

"Bella. I will have guards on you at all time. They will be positioned in front of this door until I feel it is safe for you to be without them. They are also going to follow you everywhere. Don't try and fight this. I need to make sure you're safe and that Aro's son won't come after you. God only knows why he kidnapped you. But this family won't be taking any more chances with your safety."

I had no fight left in me. I just nodded and closed the door behind him. I bolted and chained the door closed. Charlie was sleeping over. He wouldn't leave me alone after that. I was just so tired. I gave him blankets and pillows for the couch and then I dragged my exhausted body to the bath tub to start it. I didnt know what Edward was doing. But I knew my dad would take care of him. I just wanted to sleep, and wash off the day's events.

I hurt everywhere, including my scalp. It took everything in me to force myself into the water. I had put lavender oil in the water to calm my nerves. And then I broke down.

Deep sobs wracked my body. I couldn't control them any longer. I let out all the despair, all the fear, all the anguish in my sobbing. I cried for the lost love that never got started and the lost lives I had witnessed today. I cried for my future without Edward and for the fear I will always have.

The lavender was seeping into my body and calming me down. The water was tepid and I was drifting off onto my knees when strong arms grabbed me and picked me out of the tub. I didn't move my arms around his neck, I just stayed curled into myself and curled into his chest.

He gently set me down on the bed on the side my arm wasn't wrapped up in. I heard drawers being pulled out and heavy footsteps approaching me on the bed. My towel was gingerly lifted from me. I drifted off after that. Some time in the night a very concerned Edward was shaking me awake.

"Bella, baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"Shhh, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here honey. I'm not going anywhere."

He was rubbing my back and holding me to him. Some how he had gotten me into my pajamas earlier. I nestled into his chest where I was safe. Charlie's gruff voice was whispering to Edward but I was already drifting back into another nightmare before I had a chance to hear what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Better? I'll be reposting all the chapters I deleted since now that Im changing it it doesn't make sense. This will delay new chapters being posted even longer. Sorry. <strong>

**Ps: I start school Tuesday so it will take some time to rework the chapters so you like Bella better plus finish writing Chapter 13. Bella will stay say no in Chapter 12. I am NOT changing that. If you don't like it I am going to kindly suggest you stop reading now. **

**xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Friends. Here is chapter 7. Sorry it took so long, college sucks. There has been a lot of stress for the last two weeks and I haven't had the energy to sit down and fix it. I need y'all to do me a favor, if you don't like something _TELL ME_ or if you aren't loving a character, _TELL ME_! I love you all dearly, I do. But I need to know if something isn't okay so I don't have to keep going back and re-doing ten chapters. I want to get this story finished for you guys. Who really wants to keep re reading the same thing with minor changes. I certainly don't, and I don't expect you guys to want to either. I hope Bella is better now, if she isn't _I NEED YOU TO TELL ME. ASAP._**

**Here goes nothing. **

**SM owns the characters, these are my crazy ramblings. Welcome to my head.**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

God I was an idiot. I didn't sleep at all last night. Charlie had let me in shortly after Bella got in the bath. He sat me down and demanded that I tell him what was going on. It wasn't much since I had no fucking idea what was going on myself. I just knew that Aro was going crazy and he took it out on Bella, the poor innocent bystander. Well I got some of it too. Four staples in my head later and I was good to go.

After our "talk" I went in search of Bella in her tiny apartment. I hadn't heard her get out of the bath and she was approaching an hour in there. I was concerned she had fallen asleep, and my guess was correct. My sleepy, broken angel had started to fall asleep on her knees in the tub. It smelt heavily of lavender in her bathroom.

I lifted her out of the bathtub as quickly and quietly as I could. She made some noise in the back of her throat but just leaned her wet head on my chest. Her arm was still bandaged and I could see all the bruises on her body where Aro had pushed her and held on too tight. She had a perfect hand imprint on her upper arm that looked the size of Aro's. I was glad that fucker was dead. He deserved to die.

I had no fucking idea how I managed to get her into pajamas without waking her up. By the time I set her on the bed she was passed out cold. After I managed to get her into pj's I got into bed with her. My dad had dropped off clothes for me so I wouldn't freak out. After today I didn't really care what I was wearing or if it was wrinkled.

Bella screamed the whole night. The. Whole. Night. When I did drift off her screaming pierced the air and I was jumping awake shaking her. She was a sobbing, shaking mess most of the night. I felt like an idiot. I should have bumped up the security the first signs of threats from Aro, but I didn't. I didn't and now my love was hurting.

When Bella finally got up in the morning it was past 9 and her eyes were red and swollen. Charlie had come in around 6:30 and told me he was leaving for work. He knew I wouldn't be leaving her side, well not by choice. When she found out about Elizabeth she would probably throw me out.

"Where did my dad go?"

She croaked out a question while rubbing her eyes.

"Work. He will be back later tonight when he gets off he said. Do you want breakfast?"

This elicited a snort from Bella who was still rubbing her eyes.

"Honey, stop. They are already red. There is nothing you can do to fix it."

She dropped her hands after I gently tugged on her wrists. They were covered in blue and purple angry bruises from being tied down.

I got up from the bed and threw on some clean clothes. I grabbed Bella's yoga pants and a clean tank top and cardigan. Her heater was cranked up because she kept shivering. I was starting to get an icy fear in my stomach that Aro had permanently scared Bella emotionally.

"Do you want to take a shower or maybe a bath? I can help you."

She shrugged at me. I helped her up and walked towards the shower with her. I gingerly lifted her t shirt off her and folded it on the sink. Then I went to work sliding down her pants and folding them on the table. She hissed the entire time. Her body was covered in bruises and her arm needed to be re-bandaged. A shower wasn't going to work so I drew her a bath instead. When the water was warm enough I swooped her up and place her in the tub. Then I shucked off my clothes and slid in behind her.

Her tub way tiny and she was in my lap but she couldn't wash her hair by herself nor could she reach anything because every time she moved she would groan.

"Honey, we need to get you stronger medicine."

"No. I'm fine."

She was grinding out her words between her teeth as she tried to wash her hair by herself. I shooed her hands out of the way and finished rubbing in the soap. She was sighing contently as I massaged her scalp. I knew Aro had yanked the shit out of it.

I finished her hair and rinsed it out and then I worked on her body. I think for the first time since I met Bella, sex was the farthest thing from my mind. I just wanted her to get better. It was killing me inside seeing how hurt she was. She could barely move for fucks sakes.

I pulled her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel and walked her back to the bedroom. I had to help her get into her yoga pants and her tank top. I found her favorite cardigan and helped her into that too.

"Can you please help me put this on."

She thrust a tub at me. Alice had gotten her a tub, and I mean a tub, of Kia lotion. It was a delicate scent of some white flowers and made her skin silky soft. She struggled out of her cardigan as I grabbed a dollop of it and started rubbing it into her arms. She was moaning at it as I gently massaged her arms. I avoided her burns at all costs and then slid her cardigan back on.

I walked her to the living room and had her sit on the couch with her legs in my lap. I grabbed another dollop of the stuff and started massaging it into her feet. This elicited more moans out of her and her head rolling backwards onto the cushion.

"How do you know how to do this?"

"My mother wears heals every day. She wore heals all through her pregnancies too, she's crazy. My dad taught me early on that my mom loves her feet rubbed. So he taught me how to do it. I've been rubbing her feet ever since. It made me really good at it."

I knew I needed to talk to her, but I wasn't sure she was up to it. She was really enjoying her foot rub and I didn't want to stress her out. I decided to push it until after breakfast.

"So breakfast?"

She cackled at me. Cackled.

"You don't know how to cook. How are you going to make me breakfast?"

I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Eggs?"

"You will burn those. You've done it before. I almost had to take a fire extinguisher to the stove last time you tried to cook. I don't want you burning down my apartment Edward Cullen."

I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me. Those eggs were perfectly good thank you very much. They just needed a little bit more hot sauce than normal."

"Edward. They were almost black. I've never seen eggs burnt that bad before let alone turn a different color!"

She shook her head at me and went to get up off the couch.

"No. No, no, no, no. You are not getting up. Sit down. I'll have Toni go get us bagels?"

Her stomach growled at the word making me chuckle. I got off the couch and went to start the kettle. I pulled out her favorite mug and the infuser from the drawer. She had a hundred of those things lying around.

Toni brought us bagels and I made her tea. She was sitting comfortably on the couch and sipping her tea when I sucked in my breath and decided it was now or never.

"Honey, we need to talk. I need to tell you some things."

She groaned at me but nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry Bella, for everything. I take full responsibility for what happened."

I was quiet in my apology; I didn't do these things often. Her coffee eyes were swarming with emotions. She wasn't getting defensive though so that was good news.

"Edward I know you are sorry. It wasn't really your fault. Well I mean it was, but it's your profession. Who knew being a defense contractor could be dangerous. Aro is, well was, crazy."

"I promise you I'm not into any illegal shit... Aro was not quick enough in buying the guns and missiles I acquired a couple weeks ago. He was pissed and he's psychotic. I should have known he was going to do something to hurt me… I am so sorry that I got you into this."

She was getting agitated, but I imagined her ready to sock me in the face so I would take agitated!

"I was infatuated with you… I know I should have left you alone. But you made me curious. I swear to you I didn't know Aro was dangerous. He has always had it out for my family and I. We always got what he wanted before he could and he's held a grudge. I didn't think he would come after you… I'm sorry…"

She was very quiet for a moment. And then she started to get mad. Really mad.

"Well he did Edward. He did come after me. He kidnapped me off the street and he put staples in _your_ head. He then burned me and tortured me and shot me up with cocaine. And I am in excruciating pain from being ripped around like a fucking rag doll and being burned. You need to stop apologizing because it happened. It happened. So put your big boy panties on and deal with it."

She was feisty and she blunt and I was starting to see that. This was the real Bella. Not the shy girl who hid behind a blush. She is fiercely protective, sweet, and kind. She is loving and creative and puts her heart and soul into things that she believes in. Things like me. But I needed to tell her about Elisabeth, and I sure as hell needed to tell her about Jake.

"There's more…"

I was nervous how she was going to take this. It sure hell will not be taken very lightly.

"Of course there is."

I took another deep breath and stood up. I started to pace back and forth in her tiny apartment.

"My wife was an arranged marriage. She was from Italy and needed to stay in the United States. So I married her so she could stay here. The person who killed her was Aro Volturi. The police couldn't find any evidence to suggest it was him. But he has bragged about it more than once to my friends and family."

My voice was dripping with hatred for Aro. I didn't love Elizabeth, not like I loved Bella. But I still hated him for killing my best friend.

"Did you love her."

Her voice was quiet, filled with sadness. I knew she had deep feelings for me, how deep I wasn't sure.

"No, no I didn't. I grew to love her after a while. But it was more like we were best friends than anything. Bella there's more…"

She just nodded at me. I was still pacing. How did I even say this? How do I tell her the horrible truth? She was going to hate me forever… I took a deep breath and just told her.

"Bella, you don't know the truth about Jakes death."

She sucked in a deep breath.

"What. Did. You. Do."

Her voice was low and full of venom. I took a step back. She was going to grab my gun when she found out the truth. Getting her kidnapped was one thing. Killing her husband was another.

"My family manufactured the bullet that killed Jake. The gun was ours too… We didn't know the guy we sold it to would use it for that, I swear!"

She was very quiet. Too quiet actually. I was starting to get concerned for her wellbeing.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me. She had tears streaking down her face. Her eyes pooling in anger and sadness. They were turning into a storm, that couldn't be good.

"I don't have anything to say to you. Please get your things and go."

She looked back down again. She was shaking all over and starting to sob into her hands.

"Bella. I'm not leaving!"

I was appalled that she so much as assumed that I would leave her in a state of distress.

I guess this pissed her off because she was now standing up pointing her finger at me. She was so delicate and fragile until you lit a spark and she turns into a firecracker. She was shaking with so much rage that I could almost see it coursing through her.

I reached out and grabbed her shoulder to stop her from doing something stupid. Wrong idea. She punched me square in the face. I was expecting at least a smack. Her tiny fist connected with my face, cracking my nose and probably her hand in the process.

"Ow! Fuck, Bella! Ow! Why did you do that!"

"Don't ever, ever lay a hand on me again! Get out of my house!"

I could tell her hand hurt and that she was exhausted and drained. I was making everything worse and I hurt her again. I could bet that her hand was broken.

I sat down. Right where I was in the living room. I placed my head in my hands and almost lost it. I didn't know what to do with myself, what to do with this situation. I was basically losing the love of my life the more I talked. I scared her when I put my hand on her. I should have known better, she was just kidnapped and tortured and I laid my hand on her. And I had killed her husband. Well technically I hadn't killed him. But the things I manufactured had played a hand in it.

I heard Bella sit on the couch muttering something. I still didn't look up. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do to save this. I was on the verge of hyperventilating and crying. I didn't cry. But knowing that she probably would never look at me again made me want to go die in a hole.

"When were you going to tell me."

Her voice was almost a whisper.

"After Christmas. I was going to ask you to move in and I was going to tell you everything. Including about Elizabeth and Jake…"

She was silent. I knew she was processing. This was a lot to take in, I didn't expect her to forgive me right away, and then pack up and move in. Honestly, I didn't know what I expected.

"I don't know where we go from here."

I looked up at her, letting the wall I usually kept up crumble. She saw my every emotion. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she looked over my face as if she was memorizing it. I was so tired of seeing her cry, knowing I was the source of that pain. I pulled my sorry ass off the floor and went to her. I scooped her up and put her on my lap, careful not to brush her burned arm.

"Sorry just isn't a big enough word. I know I fucked up. I know that I'm the cause of all your pain. And I wish I could take it back, I honestly do. I didn't want to put your life in danger. I am so sorry…"

She was starting to cry harder now. Body wracking sobs, into my shirt. My heart was breaking all over again. I did this to her. I caused all this.

"You can't keep apologizing Edward. It wasn't your fault. I just need some time. Just please give me some time."

She was trying not to sob into my shirt while speaking. I understood what she was saying. I still hated myself. I didn't know why Aro decided to go after her. He was crazy and unstable but she was right, it wasn't my fault. But I could have stopped it. It wasn't fair. I thought bitterly of the quote Esme would always throw at us when we were complaining life wasn't fair.

_Fair is something you buy a ticket to._

"I don't know Bella. If you want me out of your life, I will get out of it."

"God Edward I don't know! I just need time, Edward. I need time. Please just give me time."

She got out of my lap and wrapped her arms around herself. Her curls cascaded down her shoulders carelessly.

"I'll give you your space then. Um, there will be another guard stationed in front of the door when I leave. Don't punch him in the face. He's here to protect you. And if you need anything regarding your injuries, call my dad. He'll drop what he's doing and come over. And someone will be by today with the stuff you left at my apartment. I'm sorry, Bella. For everything. Tell the Chief I'm sorry also."

She just nodded. Still crying and confused. I walked myself out the door and down the street. It was freezing outside, but I had wrapped my coat around me before I left the apartment. I decided to walk home, try and clear my head. It wasn't working.

Toni had the day off since it was Sunday. He was there yesterday, driving us home. He saw her, what Aro did to her. The images of her burned into his brain forever. He was really shaken up about it all. Not that I blamed him, I couldn't get her eyes out of my head.

I was going to have to have someone send over all her stuff and a couple of the books that she was eyeing earlier this week. God what a shitty situation.

I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't want to really go deal with Rose telling me it wasn't my fault. It was my fault and I was content having my pity party. My mind kept coming back to Elizabeth. God I missed that woman sometimes. She was my best friend; she knew every dirty secret I had.

The walk wasn't helping so I decided to catch a cab and take it to the cemetery. She was the only one who would listen and not judge me. Taking a cab went against every fiber of my being, but it was better than a subway.

I paid the cab driver and got out into the December storm. It was now snowing and windy, chilling me to the bone. I picked my way across the graves towards Elizabeth's grave marker. I cleared a path in front of her grave and sat down. At this particular moment I didn't care if I just ruined a couple hundred dollars' worth of clothing.

"Elizabeth. I royally screwed up. I think royally is an actual understatement at this point. I just wasn't thinking. She's a schoolteacher for god's sake! She didn't deserve this. But Aro is taken care of. He won't be bothering her again. Who am I kidding here? He will haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. Bella is important. God Elizabeth you would have loved her… You really would of loved her.."

I sat silently for a while just reminiscing about Elizabeth. Like her chastisement about my lack of emotions towards most things, and her smile every time I did something ridiculously stupid. I could picture her standing there with her dark hair and her emerald eyes telling me that I was the biggest idiot she had ever seen walking the Earth. She would probably smack me upside the head and tell me to figure out a way to clean up the shit storm I had created.

"God I think I'm in love with her. You honestly would have loved her. She punched me in the face today. Square in the nose. She's got fire in her that's for sure. She isn't scared of me either. I usually intimidate people especially when they find out how wealthy I am. She wont let me boss her around either. She's feisty. God she gives me a run for my money… It hurts my heart that Aro did this to her. He already took you from me. I didn't think he could take anything more. But he did. He took her. And he's gone now. He cant hurt anyone else.."

My phone was buzzing in my coat pocket but I was ignoring it. I didn't want to deal with my family or the outside world. Anything that needed my attention could wait until later. I didn't need the added stress of work on top of what I was already putting myself through. I sat there for a long time staring at her grave. I knew snow was in my hair and accumulating on my jacket. I probably looked homeless at this point.

"Elizabeth I have no fucking idea what to do."

"Probably getting off your ass and coming to deal with it would work."

I jumped off the ground and had my gun cocked and ready to fire within thirty seconds.

"A gun. Seriously? You're going to point a gun at me after everything we just went through?"

Her coffee eyes were sparkling with amusement. I un-cocked the gun and put it back in the backside of my pants where I kept it.

"How did you find me?"

It was a ridiculously stupid question but I wanted to know.

"It was actually an accident. I came to see Jake. I wanted to get out of the house and clear my head for a while. And then I saw you sitting in melting snow, ruining a $1000 Armani coat talking to your dead wife who wasn't actually a wife, more like a best friend."

She wasn't crying anymore so I took that at as a good sign. She was stressed out though, I could tell by the tension in her shoulders. She tended to carry her stress in her shoulder blades. I couldn't help remembering the time when I was massaging her neck after work and found the knots of tension between her shoulder blades. She kept letting out the most un lady like orgasmic noises whenever I would push on them. I was smiling like an idiot at that thought when her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Have you mentally lost it now? Why are you smiling at that? You hate dirt I might add. Have you looked at your jeans lately?"

I looked down at what she was talking about. My jeans were covered in melted snow, and dirt from where I was sitting. I shivered visibly at the sight. I was covered in germs. I could feel them seeping into my skin and pores ready to infect me.

"Oh god."

I was rubbing my hand over my eyeballs trying not to visualize all the germs. God the germs were crawling onto my skin. I was sure to get a number of diseases because of this. I started groaning and scratching at my face. I knew I started hyperventilating and was shivering. I needed to get them off. I need them off. I needed them off. Oh god I needed them off. Why weren't they coming off!

"No, no, no, no. No. Edward. Take a deep breath."

I felt her hands reach up and wrap around my wrist, pulling at them gently.

"They wont come off. They wont come off. Oh god I can feel them seeping into my skin. Get them off!"

"Shhh. Edward. Take a deep breathe for me please. I need you to take a deep breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. That's it. It's okay. Just take a breath. Good! Its okay baby, its going to be okay."

She managed to pull my hands away from my eyes. I didn't know how bad I had scratched or if I had made myself bleed. It wouldn't be the first time. She started brushing my jeans and coat off for me. Then she went through her bag she had over her shoulder and pulled out a shirt and jeans. I recognized them as the ones I was wearing yesterday. She must have been going to drop them off later.

Bella turned around and barked at the guards to turn around. She then swiftly unbuttoned my coat and threw it behind her. She then helped me out of my shirt and jeans and into the ones from yesterday. It was freezing without my coat but I still had my scarf on. I was shivering uncontrollably from the germs and the cold. Bella grabbed the coat and steered me to the car while getting out the anti bacterial hand sanitizer out of her purse. She reached for my hands and squirted gobs of it into my palms. I started rubbing, hard, all over my hands and arms. I needed them off. I needed them to get off me.

"Where are the guards? They better be with you. I am not above killing anyone for your safety."

I was talking and rubbing at the same time.

"Edward two are by the car, look and see for yourself. Two others are patrolling. Did you tune out the whole part where I told them to turn around?"

I just kind of stared at her.

"Yes."

I was quiet and hanging my head when I said it. I was getting somewhat of a handle on my OCD. It was progress. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was when I was younger or right after Elizabeth died. I would be on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor with bleach. I was known to make myself bleed by just picking at my skin like I was a second ago. I still did it when I was really stressed out and things were out of my control. It was fun, really.

"Honey. I'm safe. We're safe. It's going to be okay."

I just nodded at her.

"When I was leaving to come here there was a guy, I don't remember his name he's one of the goons, was standing directly in front of my door. I had to tap his shoulder to get him to move aside. Then I told him to let's go and I found the other two milling around outside, talking into their shirtsleeves. I would like to add that that blows the entire cover of a person who is supposed to not be noticed. I told them where I needed to be and said that Toni was off work so I needed a ride. I knew they wouldn't appreciate me taking a subway. They piled into the SUV and I was driven here like I was a queen needing protection. I would also like to add that I teach Freshman English and I do not see what the heck anyone would want from me unless it was a lesson in grammar."

She finished her rant and was now breathing a little heavier. White puffs of air were coming out of her mouth as she caught her breath. It was freezing out here but we were almost to the car now. It was parked a little farther than I would have liked.

I looked down at Bella and realized her lips were blood red from the cold, but still soft and delicate. She was bundled up to her chin in clothing along with a beanie positioned on top of her head. Her hair was still cascading down her shoulders and back from what I could see from where I stood. But she had put a brush through it so it wasn't all over the place. She was absolutely stunning.

Her cheeks looked like they had a sprinkling of blush on, but I knew it was just the cold. I couldn't help but think of that Snow White movie where they described what the perfect child would be.

"Skin white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as a raven, and a spirit strong as a rose in winter."

"What?"

She was staring at me quizzically. We had just reached the car and one of the goons was pulling the door open for us.

"Oh sorry I didn't know I said that out loud. It's from one of the Snow White movies. It reminded me of you. You sure as hell have a spirit as strong as a rose in winter. I don't think I can say I am sorry enough. But I want to fix things, if you're willing to let me try."

She was taken aback by my quoting. You could see her contemplating taking the risk with me again. Was I really worth it? I had kept asking myself that, among other things.

"Oh. Well thank you. Yes, lets try this again. Isabella Marie Swan."

She thrust her hand out towards me. The door to the car was open and warm air was seeping out and towards me. I chuckled but shook her tiny, gloved hand.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Now can we start by getting you somewhere safe and not out in the open please? We may be in a little bit of a lock down for a couple weeks until we figure out what we're going to do."

She agreed and climbed into the car. I whistled at the other guards and they came back to the car.

"Edward, how did you get here?"

"I took a cab. Toni is off duty."

"_You_ took a cab. You, Edward Cullen, took a cab?"

She was incredulous in her questioning. I knew she wouldn't believe it.

"It's been a rough day. I honestly want to take a scalding shower with anti-bacterial soap and burn my clothing. But I don't think that would really be a great idea."

"Come on. Before you start scratching your skin off again from the germs that are on you."

"Take us to the apartment please. Mine, not hers."

"But my dad?"

"I'll call him."

I was going to have to have a seriously long talk with this woman on not staying at her house. Her apartment was horrible and extremely unsafe.

"Edward, honey, its off. They're all off."

Bella was taking a shower with me; well she was standing outside the shower door. Something about making sure I wasn't scrubbing my skin off.

I had the shower at a scalding level and had been rubbing my loofa all over me repeatedly. The soap had washed out of it by now and I was just scrubbing my skin. Apparently there was cause for concern here and I had to be supervised. I had taken a look at my face earlier and noticed a small scratch by the side of my eye where I had dug my nails in too deep.

I turned off the water and stepped out grabbing my towel. My skin was angry and red. Bella gasped a little and went to go get the lotion. She was muttering under her breath the entire time.

Since I had staples in my head I wasn't allowed to wash my hair for another 24 hours. I was itching to dump shampoo all over it and had to stop myself more than once from pulling at my hair.

Bella came back in with a bottle of Aveno. I liked the smell and my mom always used it on me.

"Come here."

She was sitting on the edge of the tub and gesturing towards me. I was supposed to be taking care of her and here she was taking care of me. I knew I was loosing it. My OCD hadn't been this bad in months. I was equating it to too much stress over the course of a short amount of time.

Bella squirted the lotion into her palm and started rubbing it into the places that I had attacked with my loofa. It stung a little bit, but not too much.

"Oh Edward."

I hung my head in shame. I knew it was bad. I knew that I probably didn't need to scrub myself raw. But I felt the germs seeping into me. I needed to get them off. And I did. But I was ashamed. I hated relapsing into bad habits like this. My mom was going to kill me when she found out.

Bella finished rubbing lotion into my skin and pushed herself off the tub. She grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom to grab pajamas. I wasn't going to have a fight with her over moving in tonight.

Charlie was coming over tomorrow before work, he decided to go in late tomorrow. I was hoping that tonight we would have a better nights sleep with less screaming. I was tempted to give her a sleeping pill but I didn't think drugging her would go over well.

We climbed into bed around 8 and were both peacefully passed out before 8:15.

XOXO

"Bella! It makes logical sense! Just hear me out!"

She was storming around the apartment library throwing books at me. I had to keep ducking to avoid a face full of paper.

"I am not moving in Edward! I have a perfectly good apartment!"

She chucked another book towards my face.

"No you don't Bella. There isn't an elevator or a doorman. You have no security cameras and absolutely no security. I need you safe. I cant keep you safe there. Please."

She paused for a moment. Staring up at the wall full of classics. They were some of the heavier bound books that I had. They also had very thick hard covers. But she didn't want to hurt the classics, I could tell. I walked over to her while she was pausing. I gently wrapped my arms around her, making sure I pinned her arms down in the process. Bella could punch, and hit, and I wasn't about to get socked in the nose again. Her hand was in a brace because of her punch but my nose was thankfully not broken. She didn't have the upper body strength to break my nose thank god.

"Bella, honey. Stop. Hear me out please."

She heaved a sigh and relaxed her body a tiny fraction.

"I need you to listen to the logic behind this. Your safety is at risk and I am not willing to let you out of my site for the next couple of weeks. I don't want to be controlling here, but I'm putting my foot down when it comes to your safety. You can bring whatever you want. You can move the furniture around. You can move whatever you want in. And you can keep your apartment for the time being. That way if you feel too claustrophobic here you can go spend some time alone. With body guards of course."

She was nodding her head. She knew the logic of this. I knew the logic of this. I hated her bloody apartment. It was unsafe, she didn't have a doorman, and I couldn't keep her safe. Keeping her safe was my number one priority. I had already failed her once; I wasn't going to fail her again.

Bella started to slump into my arms and I unwrapped her from my hold. I thought taking her to her favorite room in the house would help her not freak out. Little did I know her dad had taught her how to pitch. She chucked books at me like she had done this before. I would have to ask Chief how many books had hit his face before. I was still wondering how I was still standing with the Chief knowing that I was responsible for this.

We walked over to the chairs, away from heavy books to talk this over.

"Edward, will it keep you from picking at your skin?"

This took me aback.

"I called Esme and Carlisle last night while you were sleeping. I was starting to get concerned when you attacked yourself with a loofa. They told me this only happens when you are stressed beyond your limits and/or something traumatic happens. Your dad gave me some pointers on how to get you to calm down and your parents are staying at their apartment in the city until things calm down. If it makes you feel better that I am here with you, then I will get my stuff tomorrow and move in. But you have to promise me to stop picking. I noticed you were doing it yesterday in the car. Today you were doing it more and I almost went to go get the Neosporin and Band-Aids. It's getting bad Edward. It needs to stop before you get an infection."

She was huffing in frustration. I knew she was concerned about me; hell I was concerned about me.

"I'm sorry I'm scaring you. I don't mean to, honestly I don't. I am just so overwhelmed and scared that you will be taken from me again. It makes my blood run cold. I cant loose you too…"

"Okay. I'll move in."

Oh thank fuck! I needed to show her the vault. I pushed myself off the chair and walked over to the bookshelf. I pulled the Scarlet Letter towards me and the bookshelf clicked. A portion of the bookshelf on the right wall started to move and swing open. The door was extremely heavy but it took only a moment to open fully. I looked towards Bella; her mouth was agape from where she still sat in the chair. She was staring at me in a state of bewilderment.

"I feel like your life is from a freaking movie or book. This is ridiculous! A hidden room! _SERIOUSLY_?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

I sighed again. I knew she was going to freak out.

"It has a gun safe in it. It also doubles as a safe room. There's storage. All the feeds for the computers and security cameras are in there. Sometimes there is a guard in the room when it's needed. It spans the whole wall of the library."

"Holy cow Edward! That's incredible! It's like straight from a movie. This is insane."

"Yeah."

"Yeah? That's all you have to say?"

I shrugged my shoulders at her. I decided I would walk in and check the ammo. Bella followed me into the vault, my nickname for it, and was huffing and puffing under her breath the entire time.

Bella was walking around the inside of the room like it was a museum.

I liked darker colors because they couldn't stand dirt. If it was dark, you couldn't see the dirt. It had wooden paneling on the far wall from the door and another bookshelf with classics on the left. In the middle of the bookshelf was a T.V. I also had a large L shaped couch. It was cream, along with the coffee table, the only light colored things in this room. It had deep colored wooden floors to make it homey in case I was freaking out. To the right wall was an entire wall of computer monitors. They depicted every camera feed I had in the house along with the entire apartment building.

"What else is there to this place?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"A gun safe."

Her mouth popped open again.

"Where?"

I walked towards the wooden paneled wall. There was a discreetly placed keypad on the wall and I typed the code in. The paneling clicked and I pushed the paneling to the side. Inside it was more dark wood and wooden paneled walls. I had every gun you could imagine hanging on the walls. There were pull out drawers that held all the ammo needed for the guns. There was an island with a couple stools positioned in the middle that allowed for inspection of new material and the cleaning of the stock I already had.

"You are kidding right? A hidden room inside a hidden room? This place is so cool!"

It was a little ridiculous but I did ridiculous well. I was glad she was taking this well. I was afraid she was going to grab another book. When I moved in I had all of this installed. The only people who knew how to get into any of this were my immediate family, and now Bella. I would have to get her all the codes.

"I know. It's ridiculous. But it's a good place to have in my line of work. If something were to happen, you come straight to this room. Do you understand?"

I was staring at her, showing how serious I was with her. She just nodded at me and went to go sit on the couch. She was so tiny, and fragile on the massive cushions.

"It's cozy in here. I love it."

She was now looking around for a blanket. She loved to curl up with a book and a blanket on the couches, no matter where she was.

"Bella don't get comfy, we aren't staying in here. I'm going to check the ammo supply and I'm locking it back up."

She 'uh huh'ed me and at me and laid her head on the pillow. If I didn't hurry she would be passed out on the couch and I would have to carry her out.

I quickly looked over the entire inventory and took mental notes of what we needed. I checked that all the documents I had in the safe were still there and secure. Locking back up the room and closing the door was a couple little clicks and not much work. When I finally turned back to the vault, Bella's mouth was slightly agape and she was breathing deeply. I knew she was dead asleep.

She wasn't heavy, so I scooped her up. Bella started to curl into me, breathing deeply in her sleep and sighing. She loved the way I smelt and had told me on multiple occasions. I walked her out of the room, closing everything up. I stopped in the middle of the room, noticing all the tossed books lying in odd positions. Some had landed open, some on their sides, scattered all around. She threw at least ten books at me. I sighed deeply, shaking my head.

I took her upstairs to our bedroom, laying her delicately on her side of the bed. She muttered something in her sleep then curled up on her side. She was like a cat when she slept. Condensing her body into scary positions and making herself tiny. I covered her with a blanket and let her sleep. I loved that crazy woman. She didn't know it yet, but I loved her. Loved her more than I had ever loved someone in my entire life. I looked back at her sleeping form before I turned the lights off.

"I love you baby girl. Sleep tight."

* * *

><p><strong>Less annoying Bella, More annoying Bella? More annoying anything? I NEED to know. Thanks for readings guys, I appreciate all the feedback I get. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello, Hello. I got this chapter edited reasonably quickly. I am putting off my Honors Poli Sci reading so have fun reading! **

**For the most part this chapter is still the same, ergo why I was able to edit it in 20 minutes. But for those of you who have already read it, skip down to the bottom. I changed some stuff down there. Right after she talks to Esme. If you haven't read it yet, enjoy! I love this chapter. Absolutely love this chapter. It is great comic relief compared to the last couple chapters. I love your guy's input. I really appreciate it. I am glad some of you are liking this Bella better. For those of you who miss the old Bella, she is feisty and her personality will come through. I am starting to see how having such a hard ass Bella probably wasn't a good direction. She is soft and caring, but lets not forget that she can be really annoying. I hope you guys are starting to enjoy it more. See you at the bottom.**

**SM Owns characters, this is my crazy ramblings. Welcome to my insane head. Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up to Edward pounding into me with his fingers, his lovely, long, piano fingers.

I remembered falling asleep in the vault and then being lifted into bed and that was it. I was having an incredible dream about Edward going down on me, using fingers and tongue to get me near an orgasm. As soon as my orgasm hit in my dream I woke up.

"Good morning love."

His deep, musical voice drifted towards my foggy brain. He was situated between my legs, fingers still coxing my orgasm down. He looked like sex on a stick. Edward's emerald eyes were staring at me waiting for me to fully wake up and figure out what was going on.

"Did you just seriously wake me up by eating me out?"

He gave me his crooked smile, still positioned between my legs.

"I love it when you talk crude. And yes, love, I did. Now are you fully awake because I would love to be inside you right about now."

He was making his way up my naked body, also not sure how I got undressed, but I was assuming Edward had managed that too. I nodded at him, already wet and waiting for him.

He gave me a wicked smile and immediately thrust deeply into me. I gasped from the sensation of him being so deep inside.

"Oh!"

Edward started moving in and out, each thrust hard and long. Bolts of pleasure were coursing through me. I was meeting him thrust for thrust trying to get more friction. He saw what I needed and decided I wasn't in the right position for him. He stopped, got on his knees and dragged my legs up onto his shoulders. I was at such an odd angle but I knew he knew what he was doing. And then he thrust back into me sending a shock of pleasure that spread from my toes to the top of my head.

"Oh my god!"

Edward was still smiling wickedly while he pounded in and out of me. He had a grasp on my hips and was helping me get closer to him each time. Each thrust was hard and deep, slowly working me towards a mind blowing orgasm.

He was breathing deeply, still pounding into me, but never moving his eyes from mine.

"This is a great way to wake up."

He nodded at me, grunting in his own pleasure. There was no more talking after that. Edward was pounding into me hard. But he was going slow and deep, hitting places I didn't know even existed. I was literally being fucked senseless. He started to thrust quicker making pleasure shoot through me. Sleep was long forgotten.

"Oh! Oh Edward, harder!"

He grunted a reply and started to pound faster into me. Some how he got even deeper with the different angle my hips were at. I was so close! Grunting and moaning was filling the air along with the slapping of skin against skin. Edward kept thrusting, hitting the perfect spot over and over and over again. The sensation started in my belly and progressed out, making my toes curl.

"Edward? Hello? Is anyone home?"

Right when Esme's voice made it to our room it was too late. Edward and I were both in the middle of an orgasm when his mother came up the stairs.

I screeched and Edward rolled towards the right causing us to tumble off the bed with him still inside me. He was cussing like a sailor as his head hit the hard wood floor.

"Bella? Edward?"

Esme was now running in her heels towards the bedroom. Edward was trying to scramble up but our limbs were all tangled in the sheets and he was trying to touch my arm too much with my legs still in an odd position.

Edward grabbed the comforter that had made its way to the floor and threw it over us. It was going to take a moment to get us untangled and we didn't have a minute. He was perfect with his timing. Esme burst through our bedroom door then stopped mid stride. She shrieked at the sight of her son sprawled on the floor with me on top.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my GOD!"

"MOTHER GET OUT! GET OUT! WHO EVEN GAVE YOU A KEY!"

Edward was turning an unhealthy shade of red while my blush came from the bottom of my toes and spread over my entire body. I knew I was turning a similar shade of red to Edwards.

Esme was now throwing her arm over her eyes trying to un-see what she saw. Thank god she didn't see any flesh because she probably would have had a coronary.

"I heard screaming and I thought something was wrong! Don't you lock the door! Oh my god, Jesus help me!"

"MOTHER!"

She was trying to walk out of the room with her hands over her eyes but ran into our door instead. Edward just groaned and flung his head onto the floor multiple times. I was still turned around trying to make sure that Esme was out of the room in one piece so we could untangle ourselves. What a great way to make an impression on my boyfriend's mother.

Esme made it out of the room and slammed our door behind her. I heard her heels clicking quickly down the hall and down the stairs. I'm pretty sure she ran for the door but I couldn't be certain. I did hear her asking God and Jesus to help her multiple times on her way out though.

Edward was groaning underneath me. I was looking down at him with his arm flung over his face. He may have been trying to suffocate himself but I couldn't be certain of that either. At least he wasn't peeling off his face.

"Edward, honey. Stop."

I was trying my best to pry his arm away from his face but the man had insane super human strength. He was grunting and mumbling cuss words. I got only a portion of it. Something about the "nosy fucking woman couldn't leave anything the fuck alone." Along with "middle orgasm" and "ruined my fucking sex life".

I ended up giving up on trying to get him to move so I decided to try and untangle myself. The sheets had gotten wrapped around our legs and body as we rolled off the bed. It took me around five minutes to untangle us but I finally managed it. Right as I was standing up, Edward still wasn't off the floor, his phone rang. I decided that he wasn't going to be answering it so I took it upon myself to answer. It was Carlisle. Just perfect.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where is my son? His poor mother is having a panic attack in her car in your garage. Something about being naked and the floor and you two. So I'm going to just assume she walked in on you two?"

I groaned into the phone and fell face first onto our bed.

I rolled over so I could speak.

"Yes sir. She didn't see anything but she did run into the door trying to get out of our room. I am so sorry Carlisle! We didn't know she was coming over."

He was laughing uncontrollably on the other end of the phone.

"A door? Oh that is rich. And where is Edward now?"

"On the floor still. He is alternating between smacking his head on the floor and cussing. Most of the time he is doing it simultaneously."

Carlisle was laughing even harder now.

"And how is your arm dear? Oh and are you okay with my wife walking in on you guys? She is so nosey. She didn't know you guys had made up so she went to go check on him."

I was laughing slightly. This whole situation was absurd.

"I'm fine thank you. A goodnight sleep and some of your medicine are doing the trick. And I am extremely embarrassed but there isn't anything I can do now about that so I will just have to deal with it. I will go get some clothes on and find Esme. Do you need to speak to Edward?"

Carlisle was still laughing slightly. He assured me that his son would be fine and he would just call back later. I threw on some appropriate clothes and went to find Esme.

She was hyperventilating in her car when I found her. I started knocking on her window making her jump a foot in the air. She let me in after she calmed down. I closed the door softly and started rubbing circles on her back. She was starting to get her breathing under control now.

"Are you okay?"

Esme was still breathing a little too quickly but she nodded her head yes. I knew she was still in shock. At least she didn't see Edward pounding into me that would not of gone over well.

"I am so sorry you had to see that Esme! We didn't know you were coming over."

She was shaking her head at me. Esme took a deep breath and turned her flaming red face towards me.

"Dear I am so sorry! I thought you guys broke up and I needed to check and make sure he wasn't binge drinking again. He tends to do that and I was so worried when I heard screaming. Come to find out it wasn't an emergency."

She turned even redder when she said that. I just nodded at her, honestly I didn't have a reply to that.

"Are you going to be okay? You hit the door pretty hard."

She chuckled at me and nodded vigorously.

"I am never that clumsy but I was just so shocked. I'll be fine, nothing a little shot or three of tequila can't cure."

I was laughing along with her now. Who knew Esme could drink. I made sure she was okay to drive and went back up to the apartment to deal with my boyfriend.

I found Edward still on the floor, now with a pillow over his face. He was screaming into it. I let him carry on for a couple of minutes as I leaned against the door jam and watched him. I think he sensed me because after a while he took the pillow off his face and sat up.

"Are you done yet?"

He nodded at me.

"Okay then. Please pick yourself off of our floor and go get in the shower. We need to move me in and you need to go revoke your mothers key, immediately."

He was now just staring at me. I stared at him with the look I give my students. I usually just raise my eyebrows and mold my face into a combination of disbelief and pissed off. It seemed to do the trick because he picked himself off the floor and walked towards the bathroom.

I wasn't about to shower with him because we would probably be going another round in the shower. Not that I was against shower sex, especially shower sex in Edwards fancy shower, but I still had burns and I was still sore and sex probably wasn't the best idea we'd had. Falling on the floor hurt like a bitch and I already had enough bruises to last me years.

Forty-five minutes later I was situated on the couch comfortably. My arm still hurt pretty bad after being irritated by our fall so Edward had to blow dry my hair for me. Watching that man attempt to work a round brush and a blow dryer was more comical than Esme running into a door. Over all he managed to tame my hair and make it look decent.

"So we have some guidelines to go over, sir."

Edward lifted an eyebrow at me but looked open to what I had to say. I took a deep breath and began my spiel.

"I will still pay for my apartment and you won't argue with me on it. I am more than willing to move in with you. I think it will benefit both of us, but I still want my apartment, just in case. And I will also buy groceries for the house. If I'm living here we need to stop eating out. You have a perfectly good kitchen and I'm an excellent chef. And we need to take your mothers key back. Immediately. Like today."

Edward was mulling over my proposition.

"We take back the key, you keep your apartment, and I buy groceries."

"No, I'm already living here for free. I need to contribute to something."

"Bella have you forgotten that I _own_ this building?"

I was shaking my head no at him. We were both stubborn, and neither of us was going to budge on this.

"We split the grocery bill."

He was now the one shaking his head no.

"Why can't you budge on this? It's GROCERIES."

He was now scowling full force at me. It was kind of adorable that we were arguing over groceries. Over the past couple of days it was nothing but drama and arguments and tears and pain. This was normal. It was, it was nice for lack of a better word.

"I am moving in with you after two months of knowing you. I think there is some leeway here on your part."

He was mulling the idea over. Then he heaved a sigh.

"Fine. Half. Only half."

"I guess we better go get my stuff."

Edward gave me a brilliant smile and hopped off the couch. I was falling in love with this man, hard and fast. And it scared me more than being kidnapped and more than being tortured. I knew he cared deeply for me. I knew he wanted me around all the time. But I wasn't sure how deep his emotions ran. We both had losses that we have had to move on from. But this was my first relationship after Jake. It was scary and exciting all at the same time.

We got off the couch a few moments later and went to get dressed. The December storm was ripping over New York and snow was stacking up quickly. We needed to get to the apartment soon before we were stuck. Knowing my luck, we would get stuck. We drove over to my apartment ten minutes later where everything came with but the furniture.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I crack myself up. Every time I re read this chapter I laugh out loud. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I do. Please Review. I really appreciate it. Thanks guys, love you all. <strong>

**xoxo**


End file.
